H: A Time for Healing
by braillebaby
Summary: Horatio Caine is emotionally weary from the many personal losses he has been through in life. Out of habit, he offers aid to a woman on a beach late one night. This chance encounter may be the beginning to the end of the quiet desperation gripping him.
1. Chapter 1

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 1**

Horatio stopped in the foyer of the church. A shaft of late afternoon sunlight shone onto the cool stone interior like a spotlight, illuminating the woman in white. She was nervously moving the bouquet of trailing vines and red roses from one hand to the other as an elderly woman adjusted the cathedral length train of her white gown, tut-tutting as she fussed to gather the shimmering satin and lace, arranging it just so behind the bride.

Tilting his head to one side, Horatio found himself smiling. It was an unfamiliar action these days, he reflected sadly.

"You look beautiful, Jennifer," he said softly, walking toward her slowly. The young woman turned toward him, a wide smile on her face.

"Horatio! I … I'm so nervous. It means so much for you to walk me down the aisle." Offering her his arm as the notes of the Wedding March began to sound from the church, he murmured,

"I'm honored to do it, Jennifer. Ready?" he asked her with an encouraging smile.

Taking a deep breath, Jennifer nodded, and slowly they began the long walk down the red carpet toward the altar, and the man in her life that would take over the duty of watching over this young woman. Not that he had minded, Horatio thought to himself later, watching from the first pew as the two young people said their vows and exchanged rings. His history with Jennifer went back a long way, to his days as a New York City detective. And she had been part of the reason he had settled in Miami shortly afterward. A slim brown hand touched his lightly and he looked at the attractive woman beside him.

"Are you OK?" she whispered softly, her brown eyes dark with concern.

The barely perceptible nod of his head was her answer and though he saw the doubt in her eyes, she nodded herself that she understood and turned her attention back to the couple lighting the unity candle at the altar.

Horatio was about to slip outside the small reception when Alexx spotted him and came hurrying over.

"Horatio! I was looking for you! This is a perfect place for a wedding reception. It was so generous of you to do this for this for her." Her eyes were sympathetic. "How are you holding up?" she asked shrewdly, her brown eyes sliding over his tired face.

"It was the least that I could do, Alexx," he said. "And, I'm fine," Horatio's voice was mild, but she sensed the tiredness behind it. Blue eyes met brown in a battle of wills, and Horatio was the first to look away.

"You look tired Horatio. I can stay longer, if you need me."

"No, Alexx, but thank you for being here. I … It was good to have you here," he said simply, words failing him. His former ME and longtime friend, nodded understandingly. "All you have to do is ask, Horatio. I'll always be here for you." She hugged him affectionately.

"Thank you friend," he murmured returning the embrace.

Pushing her ash blonde hair behind her ear, Jo whistled and waited to hear an answering bark from her two four-legged companions. Standing at the top of the embankment, she held her breath, straining her eyes to see the two dark shapes down on the sand below. Impatiently she whistled again, all her attention on the sand some 10 feet down from where she stood. At last she heard Jezzie's deep bark of concern, but there was no indication that the rowdy 9-month-old mixed breed puppy Roxie was with her. With a sigh, Jo scrambled down the wet grass, her hand going into the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt. As her fingers closed around the six or so doggie biscuits, she pushed aside thoughts of the creepy crawly things that could be lurking in the dark grass.

Horatio heaved a sigh of relief as he got into his car. 'The night was over', he thought to himself, pushing his hand through his hair. Though he felt emotionally exhausted from the events of the day, the last thing he wanted to do was return to the empty house. Though he and Marisol had barely had a chance to call it home, the short amount of time they had shared there had been wonderful and now, without her, it was nothing but a lonely shell. Even Kyle had noticed his father's melancholy and asked why Horatio didn't sell it and find a new place, one without the memories. Sighing and putting the car into drive, he slowly left the parking lot, wondering if his son was right.

_Love of mine, someday you will die,_

_But I'll be close behind,_

_I'll follow you into the dark,_

_No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

The eerily glowing numbers on the dash read 11:46. The acoustic guitar and voice echoed from the speakers in the car, the plaintive melody and melancholy words seemingly at one with the heavy mist beginning to settle in and Horatio flipped on the windshield wipers as he waited at a stoplight. A movement caught his eye off to his left and he glanced toward the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street. He thought he saw the shape of a person fall head first down the embankment that led down to the beach. Habit took over and he drove quickly over and parked on the wrong side of the street, his hand reaching for the weapon he always carried on his person.

Getting out of the car, he glanced up and down the empty street, wondering if his eyes had deceived him. The heavy mist was soaking slowly through his suit and he felt its wetness against his face. Quickly, he turned and headed for the spot where he had seen the shadow tumble over. Peering down, he imagined he saw something running on the sand, but it was too low to the ground to be a person. Probably a deer or someone's stray dog, he thought, squinting into the darkness. Just as he was about to turn back towards his car, his eyes caught another movement, this time accompanied by a shrill whistle. Straining his eyes, he tried to make out who or what was down there.

Jo whistled again, her ears alert for some sign that Jezzie and Roxie were nearby. The heavy mist was soaking through her sweatshirt, causing it to cling uncomfortably to her bare skin beneath. Swiping at the wet bangs that were sticking to her forehead and catching in her eyelashes, Jo let out a yelp of fright as she stubbed her toe on something in the sand.

"Jezzie where ARE you?" she called out, then let out a sigh of relief. From the darkness to her left she heard the jingling of the big dogs' tags. As the sound grew nearer, Jo put her hands out, using them to locate the dog in the thick darkness as Jezabel hurtled up beside her.

"Hey you," Jo's voice was reproving. "You were NOT supposed to run off. And you've been in the water," she groaned as the soaking wet animal pressed herself against Jo's denim clad thigh. "Ugh! Jezzie, you know better than that!" she scolded softly, her fingers locating the ring on the dogs collar and quickly clipping the leash to it. "One down, one to go. Roxie! Where are you? Roxie!"

Horatio had made it down the slippery embankment, but he suspected his dress shoes were ruined beyond repair. The small, but powerful flashlight he held lit up the empty beach.

"Hello?" he called out, waiting a moment for an answer to indicate the direction he needed to move in.

"Roxie? Come here girl!" Carefully, Jo stepped hesitantly forward, Jezabel's leash firmly in her hand. "I have cookie bones, Roxie. Come here girl." Jo had seen the light appear some yards ahead of her and she hesitated, considering her options. Her sister's reminder that "Miami wasn't Minneapolis" rang in her ears, causing the hair to stand up on the back of her neck when she heard the voice calling out in the darkness again. The bobbing light was coming closer.

"So, Jezabel, what do you think? Can we trust this guy?" The big black shepherd looked toward the light, her large ears turning this way, then that as she listened carefully. Then she sat down beside Jo, her eyes never leaving the steadily approaching light. Shivering, partly from the fear that was beginning to set in and partly from the dampness that was chilling her to the bone, Jo tried to scan the murky blackness for some sign of her wayward puppy. Was that a splash she just heard? Jo held her breath, her situation forgotten for the moment. There it was again!

"Ma'am, you shouldn't be out here!" The husky voice nearby startled her. Jo glanced toward it quickly, the raspy timbrer of it sending little shivers down her spine. The splashes were louder now and without thinking, Jo held out Jezzies' leash to the tall stranger with the flashlight.

"That's Roxie! Hold this for me . Be right back." Horatio found himself with a leash in his hand as the woman disappeared out of his light and toward the water. A large, wet mass pressed into his legs, taking him by surprise. His flashlight revealed a pair of golden eyes staring calmly up at him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 2**

Horatio poured himself a glass of orange juice, more from habit than anything else, and drank it at the kitchen sink, staring out the window but not really seeing the brilliant South Florida sunrise. Unbidden memories of mornings with Mari in this kitchen rose in his mind. They hadn't been married, but she had been staying with him on weekends, sleeping in the smaller bedroom beside his study. He had been upstairs in the master bedroom, one that she would share with him when they became husband and wife. They read the paper at the kitchen table and made their plans for the day. It had never mattered to Horatio what they did, only that they were together. He set the glass in the sink and turned away from the window. As he did so, his eyes fell on his water-stained shoes near the door. They were a reminder that the odd encounter on the beach had been real and not part of one of the regular nightmares that seemed to interrupt his sleep.

Jo rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. The sun was beginning to filter through the curtains and as if on cue, the sound of toenails clickety-clacking purposefully down the hall had her pushing back her blankets and reaching for her robe. A look in the mirror revealed that her hair was a tangled mess from her unexpected dip in the ocean last night. Her eyes caught sight of a man's black suit jacket draped over the maple bedpost. She reached a hand over, feeling the silky smooth fabric beneath her fingertips. It looked expensive, she noticed. Like something a man would wear for a special occasion. Three pairs of brown eyes and one pair of blue eyes stood looking at her from the doorway.

"Except that whatever occasion he was coming from wasn't a happy one, don't you agree Jezzie?" The big black shepherd stared back at her solemnly in agreement. Jo slipped her feet into her favorite sherpa lined slippers and waded through the sea of four-legged guests that inhabited her aunt's house.

"Let's go get breakfast, kids." She patted Roxie on the head as she went past the puppy.

"How are you this morning, my wild child?" For an answer, the speckled dog tried to mouth her hand.

Alexx was enjoying a second cup of coffee in the silence of the morning. A house with teenagers meant quiet time for mom and dad was before 10:00 a.m. The buzzing of her phone on the nearby counter broke the peacefulness in the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw who was calling.

"Kyle, good morning, what a surprise."

"Hi Dr. Woods." The young man hesitated. "I hope I'm not calling you too early. I forget sometimes, it's almost evening here."

"Of course not Kyle," Alexx said warmly, relaxing back into her chair. "And you know you can call me Alexx."

"Yes Ma'am," the young man's voice sounded was distracted. "Dad said I could call you if I ever couldn't get in touch with him." Kyle hesitated. "You know Dad pretty well, don't you, Dr. Woods."

"We've been friends for a long time, Kyle," Alexx said quietly, fear beginning to set in as she wondered what had happened to Horatio. "Have you been trying to contact your dad?"

"No." Again the young man paused. "I'm really worried about him, Ma'am." In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Alexx had to smile at the young man's words. He sounded so much like Horatio.

"What do you mean Kyle?"

"Well, he always seems so sad when I talk to him. And, he doesn't look too good either, Dr. Woods. He won't tell me what's wrong, of course. And I know that you wouldn't betray his confidence either," Kyle said hurriedly. "I'm just really, really worried about him. I can't help him from over here."

"Kyle I know your dad wouldn't want you to worry about him. More than anything, he wants you to come home safe when your tour is done." Shouting sounded in the background and the young man said hurriedly,

"I've got to go Dr. Woods. If you find out something, you'll let me know?"

"If I can Sugar. Take care." Alexx barely heard his good-bye as more shouting sounded in the background. Sipping her coffee, she stared at the phone on the table in front of her. She was worried about Horatio too. To date, her efforts had been dismissed by her friend. The phone call from Horatio's son gave her all the more reason to keep trying.

Horatio eyes quickly went over the sparse contents of the top of his bureau. Keys, badge, and phone. His sunglasses were missing. He'd had them yesterday when he was at Jennifer's wedding. Of course he hadn't needed them last night. They were probably in his car, he decided, beginning to turn away from the bureau when his gaze fell on a business card.

_**Aunt Flo's Good Shepherd Foster Home**_

_**Because every good dog needs a good home**_

_**Flo Bradley, proprietor**_

Idly, Horatio picked it up, turning it over in his fingers. It was from the woman on the beach last night. Before he had been able to stop her, she had run off toward the water. Shining his light on her, he watched as she spotted the puppy swimming in circles just out of reach of the sand. He kept the light on her as he followed her, the big black dog ambling along obediently at his heels. The woman had no success calling the frightened canine in and she had waded up to her waist before finally managing to catch hold of the dog. He winced watching as the puppy fought her, knocking her off balance more than once as she half-carried, half-dragged the bedraggled pup into safety. The sight of the two of them, streaming water and shivering had stopped him from delivering several lectures, ranging from beach rules to swimming in the ocean after dark. Instead he had shrugged out of his suit jacket, wrapping her shivering form in it. She was petite, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder, he noticed. He'd brushed her thanks aside, turning her back in the direction they'd come.

Jo finished her grapefruit, squeezing the last drops of juice from it onto her spoon as she stood at the kitchen sink, watching the dogs at their morning routines in the backyard. Her aunt had taken special pangs to keep unfriendly native critters from playing with her rescued dogs, but Jo kept a watchful eye on the animals nevertheless. Grapefruit done, she poured water into the coffeemaker, added her favorite blend of Southern Pecan coffee beans in the grinder section and turned on the machine. While it whirred away, she gathered up the five dog dishes and set about measuring the various kinds of kibbles into the dishes.

Fifteen minutes later the dogs were all happily munching away while Jo sipped her second cup of coffee of the morning. She looked at the calendar her aunt had left her with instructions for the day-to-day business with the dogs. This afternoon, a couple was coming to pick up Trixie, the shepherd/golden retriever mix. The 3-year-old canine had been groomed Saturday, but Jo would need to make sure her coat was combed and her ears clean before her new owners arrived. That meant she would have to visit her aunt at the rehab facility this morning or early this evening. Jo took another sip of coffee.

"I'll drop the suit jacket off at the cleaners while I'm out," she said aloud, surprised that she'd mentioned it. Only Jezabel lifted her head from her dish, her golden gaze fixed on her mistress for a full ten seconds before she went back to the business of eating.

Horatio had been unable to locate his sunglasses in his vehicle. Which meant, they were probably in the pocket of his suit jacket, which was now in possession of a woman possibly named Flo. Picking up the card from his bureau, he reached for his phone. Before he could dial, it began to beep in his hand and he grimaced when he saw who was calling.

"Hello Alexx," he greeted her, staring at the card in his hand while he mentally steeled himself against whatever lecture she had in store for him today.

"Good morning Horatio," she said pleasantly. "How are you this morning?"

"Just fine Alexx," Horatio murmured, wondering how successful he was going to be dodging whatever invitation she had in store for him this time.

"Then why don't you join us for a barbeque this afternoon? Nothing fancy, but there'll be lots of food and company." Horatio was shaking his head even before he spoke.

"No thank you Alexx." His eyes fell on the card in his fingers again. "I, um, I have someone I have to meet. Maybe next weekend?" He didn't miss how his friend pounced on the word someone.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alexx," Horatio said smoothly. "Say lunch at the café around the corner, our usual time? Good-bye Alexx." He clicked off the phone as Alexx began to inquire about his friend.

"I guess I have something to do this afternoon after all," he thought, feeling relieved that he had something to take him away from this lonely, melancholy place for the afternoon.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 3**

"The dogs are fine, Aunt Flo." Jo smiled at her aunt. "Really, they aren't any trouble and Jezzie seems to enjoy having some other dog friends. Jasper is going to have his hands full with Roxie when he gets back though."

"That little one is a spitfire," Aunt Flo nodded her head. "Knew it as soon as I saw the little She-Devil. But she's still a pup. She'll turn into a fine dog one day with the right guidance." The white haired lady sitting on the hospital bed toyed with the blanket covering her legs.

Jo touched her hands lightly.

"How are you doing?"

"I'll be better when I can get out of here and get back home. This place is depressing Jo. It smells like an old cafeteria, everyone is complaining all the time and there isn't a dog to be seen." The diminutive woman sighed. "Right now, I wouldn't even mind a cat for some company. Why don't you bring that lovely shepherd of yours along next time?" Jo squeezed her aunts' hands and smiled.

"I told you, Auntie. Jezzie does have her therapy animal credentials, but she can't just walk in some where and start visiting. There's paperwork to go through and program directors have to meet her." Jo's silvery laugh sounded in the sparse room. "It's like she has to be interviewed."

"Well, maybe you could just put her harness on her and tell people she's in training to be my Seeing Eye dog. The doctor said my Mac Degeneration is getting worse, who knows, I might need her services sooner than you think." The elderly lady sighed and stared at her hands. Jo rubbed her aunt's shoulder.

"Why don't we go see your eye doctor together when you can escape this place, hmm? We'll make sure you have the most up-to-date treatment options. As for Jezabel masquerading as a Seeing Eye dog, I can't do that and you know it." Winking at her aunt, Jo went on, "The first time Jezzie saw a squirrel outside the window, she'd lose it completely and our cover would be blown." Jo was relieved to hear her aunt's laugh. Standing, she leaned over and kissed the elderly lady's pale cheek.

"I've got to go, Auntie. The couple adopting Trixie will be by this afternoon, and I've got to drop a jacket off at the dry cleaners. Is there a dry cleaner you'd recommend that's near by?"

Horatio stopped the car across the street from 5918 Mangrove. He squinted in the sunlight, taking in the older ranch style home. The 8 was swinging upside down, having come loose from the nail holding it upright, and the grass in the front yard was on it's way to becoming overgrown. Planters of brightly colored impatiens were placed haphazardly about the side of the walk and the steps.

'Why am I here?' he asked himself, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He could easily have bought two, three or four more pairs of sunglasses today. He certainly didn't need to retrieve his suit jacket. Chances were excellent that the saltwater had ruined it. He shook his head and slowly got out of the car, glancing up and down the quiet street. As he approached the house up the uneven front walk, he heard the sound of muted barking. The curtains keeping out the sun suddenly moved in the front window, revealing a neat set of sharp white teeth, which were attached to a large mouth that looked as if it could easily swallow his hand. A pair of golden eyes and two large black ears appeared above those snapping jaws. Other than the barking of the dogs, there were no other sounds or movements from the house.

He glanced at his watch – just past noon. She might be at church services, it was a Sunday morning, after all. Feeling irritated with himself, Horatio turned on his heel and was about to head back to his car when a black Capri convertible sped up the drive, squealing to a stop mere inches from the attached garage.

Jo didn't see the tall red-haired man standing on the walk as she hit the remote to open the garage door. She was running late, having gotten lost finding Aunt Flo's dry cleaner. Mentally, she ticked off the various tasks she needed to complete this afternoon, as she gathered up her purse and the canvas tote bag she always carried, loaded today with Aunt Flo's washing. Remembering that she needed to put the hardtop on the car, Jo quickly dropped the tote bag and hurried to the back of the car. Opening the trunk, she leaned inside, her fingers seeking the levers on either side of the slide holding the hard top of the car secure inside the trunk. She was sliding it out of the trunk when a strangely familiar voice above her head asked,

"Ma'am, may I?" Without waiting for an answer, a pair of large hands almost covered hers as the heavy weight of the hardtop slid free. Jo felt the man's shadow block the sun from her back and she stepped backward, her sandaled foot firmly stepping on the man's expensive leather loafer.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. It goes up on top, slide it into the front first and the back part will click in." Jo reached into the car, locating the locking mechanism beside the visor. "Push the red lever toward the front window, it's by the visor," she instructed, ducking her head inside the car. The hardtop looked in place they regarded each other over the roof of the car, Jo standing on the edge of the frame.

"Thank you," she said, her blue eyes carefully going over his face. "It is definitely easier with two people. You look familiar," she said, tilting her head to one side as she contemplated him. Before Horatio could introduce himself she pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "On the beach last night! Oh, have you come for your jacket? I just dropped it off at the dry cleaners." Jo hopped down from the car and shut the door, retrieving her purse and tote bag from the sidewalk, watching Horatio walk around the car.

"I didn't get to thank you for helping me last night," Jo smiled warmly. "I'm Jo, by the way," she went on, shifting her bags to her left arm so she could hold out her right hand to him. Horatio was reaching for her hand when a shout from the sidewalk caused him to turn his head.

"Hey, I want my dog!" Horatio's eyes narrowed as he squinted at the two young men on the sidewalk. He felt the woman stiffen beside him.

"She is NOT your dog, sir," Jo called back. "My aunt received her from a shelter. She's been claimed and is no longer up for adoption."

"Why should I have to adopt my own dog?" The young man sneered, taking a step up the walk. "She was mine. I have her papers to prove it."

"Sir, the dog in question has at least 4 different breeds in her. I doubt any self-respecting breeder would have given you papers." Jo stood up straighter, aware of the tall man behind her, his hand coming to rest lightly on her shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" Horatio's voice was mild, but authoritative.

"Yeah theres a problem." The young man blurted out belligerently. "She's got my dog. That old lady who lives here took her while she was in the pound. I was trying to scrape the money together to get her out." he whined. Stepping in front of Jo, Horatio slid his hand back, revealing his badge clipped to his belt.

"Gentlemen, I suggest you look for a new pet, maybe a venus flytrap," Horatio said mildly. "You heard the lady. The dog in question is no longer available for adoption. And," he took another step in their direction, "if I hear from this young lady or her aunt that you two are harassing them, I will personally," he paused for emphasis, "com e and find you. Are we clear?" The young men glared at him, their eyes going to his badge.

"Sure, Lieutenant. This time." Horatio watched them slouch away down the street, becoming aware of the woman behind him letting out her breath.

"Whew! Thank you." Jo leaned back against the car. She wasn't prepared for the sharpness in his voice when he spoke.

"How many times have they been here before?"

"Three or four," she answered with a sigh, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. "I better get inside and let the dogs out. I found your sunglasses by the way, Lieutenant. They're in my bag." Jo squeezed her way past the dark violet minivan with pink paw print decals scattered across the hatch. "Come on in. Don't mind the dogs." Taking one more look up and down the block, Horatio followed Jo into the garage. Call it habit or instinct, he thought, but he had a feeling that Jo and her aunt hadn't seen the last of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 4**

"Hi Jezzie. No jumping," Jo's admonishing voice sounded above the din of barking dogs. "You've probably already ruined one pair of the Lieutenant's slacks, let's not go for another one, until we get to know him better, hmm?" Horatio stood just inside the door, watching Jo wade through the small sea of noses and wagging tails, her long hair swinging behind her. Her words implied something more than two people exchanging lost articles and Horatio surprised himself when he didn't correct her. On his way over, his intention had been to retrieve his sunglasses and suit jacket, the errand a convenient way to excuse himself from Alexx's invitation, nothing more. Now he found himself intrigued by this woman's situation, reminding himself sternly that his interest was due to the two-legged trouble that he had witnessed out on the sidewalk, nothing more.

Feeling those arresting blue eyes on her, Jo set her things on the counter, her fingers going to her hair, tucking it behind her ears nervously.

"Who wants to go outside?" she called, and had to smile as four of the canines immediately moved to the sliding glass doors as one mass. Tugging at the heavy door, Jo struggled to pull it open amidst the bodies pressing against it.

"A little help here, please, Lieutenant," Jo called out turning to look over her shoulder, "if you don't mind," she added, before her eyes widened in horror.

"Roxie, no!" The mischievous puppy was going for the tall, red-haired man's hand.

Horatio swiftly moved his hand out of the puppy's open mouth, and in two strides was at the door, the 9-month old shepherd/pit bull pup at his heels.

"She's a PUPPY?" he asked disbelievingly, glancing down at the 50 pound dog circling his legs.

"You can just use your knee to gently move them out of your way," Jo said with a smile, her friendly blue eyes meeting his. "And the answer to your question is yes, she's still a puppy. Roxie is going to keep growing for another 4 months or so." Reaching above Jo, Horatio slid the sluggish door open, feeling the dogs bump against his legs as they hurtled out the small opening, his eyes never leaving hers.

"So, what do I call you, Lieutenant?" Jo asked with a grin, intrigued by this tall, mysterious man that had appeared in her life out of the mist.

Kyle jumped down from the large Army vehicle, glad to have his feet on solid ground. He was looking forward to a meal and some down time. 'Maybe put in a call to Dad', he thought. A shout from behind startled him.

"Hey Harmon, grab the tarp!" Kyle moved quickly, reaching for the dragging end of the heavy canvas.

"What's in here?" he muttered, surprised by the heaviness of the load.

"Ice blocks!" one of the grinning soldiers answered.

"Ice in the desert?" Kyle's blue eyes were incredulous.

"It's for Lieutenant Allen's Polar Plunge." Another soldier grinned, motioning to the left, "over here!"

"Horatio," he answered, his eyes sliding away from hers, a fact that did not escape Jo's notice.

"Ok, Horatio," Jo ducked under his arm and scooted toward the refrigerator. "Would you like something to drink? I've got iced tea, not the sweetened kind everyone drinks down here. You'll have to add sugar if you like it that way. Or bottled water? Me, I'm in need of a serious pick-me-up, so I'm opting for iced coffee. It's Dunn Brothers cold-pressed." She disappeared from his vision behind the refrigerator door.

"A bottle of water is fine." Horatio glanced around the crowded kitchen. Photographs were everywhere. Some framed and on the wall, others haphazardly stuck on the door of the dishwasher with magnets from Bonfe's Plumbing or the local pizza place, still others pinned to the cork message board above the phone. He was about to lean closer for a better look when Jo's face appeared over the door.

"Catch, Horatio!" And a bottle of water sailed through the air. He caught it neatly and uncapped it, wandering around the small kitchen, looking closely at the various photographs. Most were of animals, many taken in countries other than the United States.

"These are beautiful," he commented, stopping for a closer look at two giraffes in silhouette, their long necks arched to form a heart shape. A fiery sun was on the horizon behind them. Jo glanced up from stirring the soy creamer into her coffee.

"My Uncle Fred was a professional photographer for _National Geo_ back in the day," she said, dropping her spoon in the sink. "That is one of my favorites. Aunt Flo calls it "_Here Comes the Sun._" Horatio became aware of Jo standing beside him. "You know that song that goes, 'Here comes the sun… little darling… here comes the sun'? I can't remember who sings it, but Uncle Fred used that song when he put together slide shows of his work for lectures. I have a thing for giraffes anyway." Horatio sipped his water and watched as she did the same with her coffee. In the sunlight streaming through the windows of the kitchen, he was able to see the smattering of pale freckles sprinkled across her pert nose.

"You live here with your Aunt and Uncle?" he asked, his gaze sliding away from her face once more.

"No," Horatio felt her hair brush against his arm, "I'm here to help out Aunt Flo. She had knee surgery two weeks ago. Once her rehab at the care center is done, she can come home, but she'll need someone here with her until her knee is completely healed and her strength is back. My Uncle Fred passed on 7 years ago," Jo added. "He and my Aunt were two of the most in love people I've ever met. I always hoped I would have that in my life someday," she added wistfully, then felt her face color as she realized how that sounded.

"You're not married?" Horatio asked quietly, a sharp stab of pain going through him as he was reminded of Mari.

"No. Never have been, probably won't be, if you believe my sister," Jo remarked going for a light tone as she glanced up at him. She was about to ask about his marital status, but bit back the words at the last second. Something like a dark cloud had passed through those blue eyes, leaving her to wonder again at the sadness she sensed surrounding him. Pushing her hair back behind her ears, Jo chewed some of her ice thoughtfully. Glancing idly out the window, she saw all five dogs huddled together, then something green fly up into the air. As the circle of wagging tails split up, her horrified eyes saw that Roxie had something pliable and green in her mouth.

Kyle found himself handing ice blocks to the soldier in the makeshift pool that was to be used for the Polar Plunge. His hands were freezing and he blew on them for a moment to warm them as they stopped for a moment to check on the position of the ice.

"How many ice blocks left there, Harmon?"

"Looks like 12 or so sir," he answered, then couldn't help himself. "What is a Polar Plunge, sir?"

"It's something to do in the winter back in Minnesota," the tall blonde Lieutenant answered, coming up beside Kyle. "The lakes are frozen, usually, and some one somewhere got the idea that people would pay to jump in a hole in the ice in sub-zero weather. Since then it's gotten to be quite a big deal, lots of charities use the idea as a fundraiser. This one is for the Special Olympics. Are you joining us soldier?"

"Oh … no. I think I'm going to be sick," Jo cried, setting her glass on the counter and hurrying toward the sliding glass door. "Leave it to Roxie to find a snake," she muttered under her breath, wondering how she was going to get the dogs inside and get rid of the one animal on this earth she had no desire to EVER see in person. Abruptly stopping on the deck while she contemplated the situation, she heard Horatio come up beside her. He had slipped on his sunglasses and was taking in the situation.

"If I can get Roxie to drop that thing, how much will I owe you to get rid of that beast?" An eyebrow lifted in question as he looked at her. "I'm serious, Lieutenant. You name your price and I'll pay it. I have a phobia about those things. And that is why I don't think I could ever live down here permanently." Jo shivered in the warm sun. "I'll take my four months of cold and wind any day if it keeps things like that out of the yard." Horatio considered the situation. He wasn't sure if the reptile the puppy had was poisonous, but it was probably best to get it away from her as soon as possible.

Jo found herself holding her breath as she watched Horatio take the steps smoothly, stopping when he reached the bottom. He was light on his feet, she noticed, admiring the ease with which he moved.

"Jo, can you get the dogs up there?" Horatio called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the prancing dog. He heard a shrill whistle and a line of dogs, led by the dark shepherd Jezzie, trotted past him. His hand slowly moved toward his weapon at his hip. His plan was to separate the dog and reptile, then shoot first and look to see what it was later.

Jo sent the dogs in the house, then watched the drama unfold from her relatively safe perch on the deck. Crossing her fingers she, hoped with all her might that the Lieutenant was a good shot. When she saw the Lieutenant slowly draw his weapon, Jo squeezed her eyes shut, while she repeated to herself, 'Don't hurt Roxie, don't hurt Roxie, don't hurt Roxie."

"Hi Dad!" Kyle's voice came through the speaker on Horatio's laptop.

"Hello Son," Horatio answered softly, a smile briefly lighting up his face at the sight of Kyle. "It's good to see you."

"Same here Dad." Kyle paused. "Our squad met up with some of the Red Bulls from Minnesota. We're going to be working with them for the next couple months, I guess." Kyle paused again. "I helped Lieutenant Allen set up a pool with ice blocks for his Polar Plunge. In Minnesota they jump into a hole in a frozen lake to raise money for different stuff. The Lieutenant is giving the money he raises to the Special Olympics."

Horatio was seated at his desk, elbows resting on the top, hands clasped together, eyes riveted to the screen. He looked at his son closely, making sure the boy wasn't hurt. It was crazy, he knew, but he had to make sure Kyle was ok with his own eyes.

"I've … never heard of that," he murmured when his son seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"I know!" Kyle's smile was wide. "The Red Bulls said that was because I was from Miami and dared me to jump. I did it!" There was no denying the young man's grin was wider now. "You can see it on You Tube. I'll send you the link! Oh, and you can sponsor me if you want. The money goes to the Special Olympics, care of Lieutenant Jasper Allen."

"Okay Son," Horatio had to smile at Kyle's youthful enthusiasm. It seems to be the day for running into people from Minnesota, Horatio mused. A vision of Jo, pushing her long ash blond hair behind her ears, rose up in his mind. He shook his head in surprise.

"Everything ok, Dad?" Kyle asked hesitantly, relieved that his father seemed slightly less melancholy than he had been these past months.

"I'm good, Kyle," Horatio answered truthfully. Kyle seemed to understand it as well, because they chatted a few more minutes before saying good-bye. As the screen went dark, Horatio looked past it, out the window into the darkness. A full moon was rising in the sky and he watched it for some time, his thoughts returning again and again to the brief embrace he had shared with Jo after disposing of the snake.

"So Big Sister, how much are you going to give me for my Polar Plunge?" Jo smiled at her brother, his face too small on the screen of her smart phone.

"What kind of self-respecting Minnesotan jumps into a pool of water in the desert and calls it a Polar Plunge?" she teased, patting Jezebel's furry neck.

"I think the fact that I had the idea in the first place should be worth 20 bucks, another 20 bucks for successful follow-through and you can throw in another 10 to make an even $50.00 donation. And we're on You Tube so you can see with your own eyes that I did it."

"I have no doubt that you did, Jasper. But, come on, you've jumped in White Bear Lake when the temperature is only 5 degrees, so why should I donate $50.00 for taking a dip in ice water in the middle of the desert?" Jo smiled, taking a sip of her wine, snuggling back into the corner of Aunt Flo's overstuffed couch. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, I did get a kid from Miami to jump in with us. What's that worth?"

"Okay, okay," Jo smiled and chewed some ice from her wine glass. "I'll pledge $50.00. Just tell me where to send it. And this is the last for a while, Jasper. I'm an unemployed nurse and I'm thinking Aunt Flo is going to need me longer than I had originally planned."

Long after her phone had gone dark, Jo sat in the darkness, her fingers folding down Jezebel's dark ears, only to have them pop back up beneath her hand. She couldn't stop thinking about her tall, red-haired savior from this afternoon. When the shot rang out, Jo had refused to open her eyes until she heard Roxie's excited barking. A shrill whistle from Jo had sent the pup running for the deck and she was quickly pushed inside the door. Jo had watched from the deck as Lieutenant Caine carefully inspected the reptile. Without looking at her, he had slipped his phone from his pocket and made a phone call to a friend at Animal Control. He must know I'm watching him, Jo thought as she followed his every move up the deck. When he told her that she had nothing to worry about, it was being taken care of, Jo hadn't been able to show her relief and gratitude in any other way than to throw her arms around him in a hug. Closing her eyes, she remembered the solid warmth of his body and the surprised way he had returned her embrace, but only for a second, then he was swiftly moving away from her, his blue eyes refusing to look at her. He had taken his leave quickly afterwards, leaving Jo wondering about his reaction. Sighing, she tilted her glass, letting the last few ice chips slide into her mouth.

"What are the odds we see him again, Jez?" she asked the golden-eyed shepherd resting her head on her lap.


	5. Chapter 5

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 5**

"I found all the flowerpots in the front yard turned upside down and my gardens I spent last weekend working on destroyed, Lieutenant." Jo's disembodied voice on his voicemail sounded frustrated. "I didn't see it happen. But everything was fine on Monday morning. I left with Jezzie about 9:50 or so, and when we got back just after noon, the damage had been done." Horatio heard her voice waiver just a little on the last few words. He could see her pushing her long hair behind her ears. "Anyway," her voice was strong again, "I'm sorry to bother you with something so mundane, but Aunt Flo was insistant. I can go to the local police station or whatever I need to do to file a report. I'm guessing you are out shooting drug dealers and arresting bank robbers and the like, so, whenever you can get back to me is good." There was an awkward pause and Horatio wondered if the message would be cut short by his voice mail. "This is Jo, Lieutenant Caine, the lady with the dogs. Oh, and I have your jacket back from the dry cleaners. We'll have to talk about that." Horatio stood there, staring out the floor to ceiling windows of his office, uncomfortably aware of not only the innocent surmises she made about how he spent his days on the job, but also about the brief interest he felt at the prospect that he would see her again over something not related to his job. Shaking his head, he checked the date and time of the message. Monday, February 13, 8:00 pm. He realized that he had missed her call because he'd been in the shower, having gone for a long run on the beach earlier. He'd gotten a good workout for his body, but the physical activity had done little for his emotional state. Life without Mari didn't seem to be getting better, though he felt he had learned to live with the ever-present pain. He had only admitted to himself while he was running that he hadn't been willing to face his feelings, he'd been covering them up in the name of justice and revenge. Deep down, he was uncomfortable with what he had become, but found himself uncertain how to go about changing.

"Happy Valentines Day, Aunt Flo," Jo sang out, knocking briefly on the door before entering the small room her Aunt Flo was staying in while she rehabbed her knee. "I've got a surprise for you!" Aunt Flo looked up from the large easy chair that dwarfed her petite body.

"Jo, what a wonderful surprise!" she exclaimed as her niece drew closer, her arms full of brightly colored blooms, a small, navy blue gift sized bag marked "Byerly's" and a leash. The clickity-clack of nails on the tile floor announced the arrival of a four-legged guest as well. Kissing her aunt's cheek, Jo explained that Jezzie was allowed to visit her today because she was a Valentine's Day present.

"Can you see her red bow I put on her collar?" Jo pointed it out, while Jezzie laid her head on the elderly woman's lap, tilting her head one way to receive an ear scritchie.

"I'll put these flowers from your garden in fresh water," Jo said, setting down her bag and heading toward the bathroom. "And I was lucky enough to get 2 of Byerly's Strawberry & Chocolate Ganache cupcakes delivered from home! Would you like coffee with yours or milk?" It was while she was sipping coffee from the small kitchen in the rehab center with her aunt, and savoring the decadent cupcakes that Jo mentioned she had taken her Aunt's advice and left a message for the Lieutenant. Aunt Flo nodded approvingly, wiping her mouth with her paper napkin very carefully.

"This is serious Jo. I think as much as we don't want to, we need to involve the police."

"I agree, Aunt Flo. But, I didn't see it happen, and none of the neighbors were willing to admit it either. I don't think things will get better if I inadvertently accuse him of something, you know. But I can't be at the house all the time. Monday's I take Jezzie up to the elementary school to spend a couple hours with the kids. I'm so glad I got in touch with the school before I moved down here to help you! It's great to see how the kids take to reading to her. And at the end, I read a story to them." They had discussed the options until it was time for Aunt Flo's afternoon physical therapy appointment.

"Good luck, Aunt Flo," Jo kissed her Aunt's cheek, while Jezzie licked the elderly woman's hand. "I'll stop by tomorrow. Call if you need anything. I love you."

Horatio stood outside the Crime Lab, watching the comings and goings as the workday wound down. Shift change would be happening within minutes and then the traffic in and out of the building would be heavy. The thought of the empty house was disheartening and tonight was not a night to be dining out alone. He was about to settle grabbing a bite at the deli around the corner before they closed and taking it back to his office. Then he remembered Jo's call. Reaching for his phone, he headed quickly for the parking lot.

Jo was carefully cutting the 3 carrot & spice cake "pupcakes" into equal portions she had gotten earlier in the day from the Henry's Dog Bakery & Boutique, when she heard her phone ring. It was in her bag in the other room and she was unable to reach it, the dogs milling around her and keeping her a prisoner against the counter. "Ok, relax, everyone gets a plate. But no sneaking a bite until everyone has one," she admonished, attempting to bend over with a paper plate in each hand. "If anyone eats someone else's treat, you're off the treat list for the next holiday, do you understand?" Four pairs of brown and golden eyes stared back at her solemnly. Five minutes later, the only sound in the kitchen was of paper plates being licked clean and Jo hurried off to get her phone. Her eyes widened when she heard the message. The Lieutenant was dropping by this evening if it was convenient for her. He was on his way now. Looking down at her Spongebob lounge pants and stretched out 2004 Minnesota Twins American League Division Champions t-shirt in dismay, Jo wondered if she would have time to change.

Apparently, she didn't. The quick rap at the door followed by the barking of the dogs announced the Lieutenant's arrival. Tucking her hair back behind her ears, Jo hurried through the house, wondering what excuse she could give for her attire to the immaculately dressed Lieutenant.

"When did this happen?" Horatio asked, twisting his sunglasses in his fingers, as he stood on the front step, surveying the torn up plants and broken plants and pots.

"Monday, while Jezzie and I were at the elementary school down the block. She's helping the kids with their reading." Jo pushed her hair back behind her ears, as she was reminded again of the unsettling feelings she had about the destruction of her aunt's property. "We were gone from about 9:50 until a little after noon. When I got back and saw the mess, I put Jezzie in the house and went to the neighbors across the street and next door. Of course, they denied seeing anything. I think they were afraid, but that's probably more your department. So, what do I do now Lieutenant?"

Horatio glanced up and down the block, but all was quiet on the street. It didn't seem likely that he would get any answers this evening, as far as the neighbors were concerned. He accepted Jo's offer to come inside and found himself once again surrounded by a sea of wagging tails and excited barking. On the way over here, he had told himself he was making this house call this evening because he was worried about Jo's safety in that house, in that neighborhood, nothing more.

The house smelled of baking lasagna and warm bread. Smiling at the tall, good-looking man that always seemed to make her aunt's house seem smaller, Jo waved toward the kitchen.

"The dogs have eaten, and my dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. I've made plenty, if you'd like to stay? I'd love to have some real conversation for dinner, even if it's only about thugs tearing up flower pots and the fact that since your suit jacket is not really something you are ever going to want to wear again, I need the name of your tailor. The dogs are great company, but they aren't very good conversationalists." Before Horatio had a chance to answer, she was reaching into a cupboard, on tiptoe to extract another plate.


	6. Chapter 6

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 6**

Before he realized what he was doing, Horatio stepped forward, reached above Jo and retrieved the delicate plate from where it was balancing precariously on the rim of its neighbor.

"Oh, thank you," Jo sighed in relief, stepping back a half step and right into Horatio. Blue eyes looked down into blue eyes. For just a moment, Jo thought she saw something flicker there, then it was gone, and he was stepping back as well, the dinner plate set carefully on the counter. Tucking her hair back behind her ear, Jo gathered up silverware and glasses, carrying the lot of them towards the dining table. She was dismayed at her reflection in the patio door.

"Lieutenant, how are you at making salad? I've got everything in the fridge – washed spinach, sliced strawberries, walnuts, and some brie. Salad plates are just in the cupboard there, next shelf down. I … think I'll go change into something less comfortable?"

"I don't mind." The words were out before he could stop them.

'Did she imagine that smile flit across his handsome face?' Jo wondered. Out loud she said, "Making the salad or the fact that I look like someone who was dressed by eight-year-olds? And, incidentally, my eight-year-old nephews gave me these," she gestured to her light blue pants dotted with the buck-toothed-yellow-sponge, "for Christmas last year."

Horatio was trying to ignore the fact that there was something appealing about this woman, cartoon-sponge lounge pants and all. Before he could change his mind, he slipped off his suit jacket.

"I'd be happy to make the salad, and please don't feel you need to change on my account."

"Ok, Lieutenant." Jo reached for his jacket. "I'll hang this up where it will be fairly safe from the dog fur, while you get started on those salads."

"These are really good," Kyle bit into his second chocolate chip cookie. The CARE package that had arrived earlier in the day from Minnesota was open and what was left of the contents, was scattered on the table.

"My sister made them. Nothing beats home-made cookies." The man sitting across from Kyle neatly bit one of the chocolaty cookies in half, watching as the young soldier seemed to savor the homemade treat.

"Does she live in Minnesota?" Kyle asked, licking the chocolate from his fingers.

"She did. She's in Miami right now, helping out my Aunt Flo. Jo's a nurse, so she's the right person for that. My younger sister is in Minnesota with twin boys and an eighteen month-old-baby. You have any siblings, Harmon?"

"No sir," Kyle said quietly, his glance falling on a photograph that lay aside from the other treats. A woman with a wide smile was attempting to hang on to the leash of a very active puppy. She was laughing, her long, loose hair falling over her shoulders, the puppies leash wound around her denim clad legs. Seeing the young soldier's eyes fall on the picture, Jasper grinned.

"That's my sister, Jo. The ball of fire on four legs is my dog, or puppy, I guess. From the reports from my sister and Aunt, that little pup is a handful. Sounds perfect for me!" Jasper laughed, and reached for his coffee. "Do you have any pets Harmon?"

"No, sir." Kyle picked up the cup of coffee he had been nursing. "I"ve … never lived anywhere steady enough to have pets. I'd like to have a dog though, someday."

"If you're in Miami, you can look up my Aunt Flo. She fosters dogs that other people surrender. Mostly she takes German shepherd mixes, and she has a sense of what dog would make a good pet for what prospective owner. You trust her gut, she wont' steer you wrong, soldier."

"I think one of the best things about Miami is the variety of local fresh fruit and veggies that are available." Jo forked up a bite of her lasagna. "When I went to the outdoor market, I found almost everything I needed there. Your salad was delicious, by the way," Jo added mischievously, "so I'm guessing you know your way around a kitchen, Horatio." The red-haired man across from her, smiled briefly.

"I know enough to get by." Horatio reached for his wine glass. "This lasagna is very good. Your recipe?"

Jo nodded, feeling a warm glow spread though her at his approval. "I tinkered with one I found in a vegetarian cookbook." Horatio raised an eyebrow as he buttered a piece of crusty bread. "Well, I … had a bit of a health scare a few years back. Between that and my nursing background, I decided I would be better off leaning toward a more plant based diet. I couldn't bring myself to cut out dairy, though when possible, I do try to use substitutes for eggs. And I've been stocking up Aunt Jo's freezer with some homemade meals for when she comes home." Jo twirled her wine glass in her fingers, thoughtfully.

"How is your Aunt doing?" Horatio asked, carefully putting his knife and fork on his empty plate.

"Ok. Well, truthfully, not as well as I'd hoped, Lieutenant." Jo chewed some ice.

"Horatio," he reminded her softly, noticing the change in her at the mention of her Aunt. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked, reaching for his glass of ice water.

"Nooooo," Jo said thoughtfully, slipping her breadcrusts to a waiting Jezebel at her feet beneath the table. "Her rehab on her knee is going as well as can be expected, but she misses her home and the dogs. More worrisome is the mac degeneration in her eyes. It seems to be getting worse, but I won't know for sure until I can get her to an optometrist. I've spoken to her doctor and surgeon, but it will still be at least a week before I can safely transport her out of the rehab center to an appointment like that. I know she's worried about it too." Jo grimaced, looking apologetically at the silent man across the table. "Sorry Lieu… Horatio. I didn't mean to get so somber on you."

"No worries," Horatio said easily. Some part of him felt good that this woman he barely knew, had confided in him. "Sometimes it helps to just say the words, whether you get an answer or not."

"That is so true, Horatio." Jo smiled. "And now, what do you say, I clear up here and we take our coffee outside? I have some chocolate chip cookies left from a batch I made to take to Aunt Flo a couple days ago." She rose from the table. "I have a bad habit of letting Jezzie lick out the lasagna pan, so if that creeps you out, you might want to leave the room." Horatio gathered up their plates and salad plates and followed her out to the kitchen. After setting them in the sink, he rolled up his shirt sleeves.

"I can help with the clearing up. Why don't you get Jezzie settled and collect the coffee things?"

"I'm good with that Horatio!" Jo grinned. Hearing the clatter of silverware on empty plates, Jezzie and two of her four-legged companions appeared as if by magic in the kitchen. "Where's Roxie?" Jo wondered to herself, setting the pan down for Jezzie, while gently leading the other two dogs toward the patio door with the promise of a bit of the tasty tomato treat on their way out the door. Still no Roxie, Jo noticed and excused herself from the kitchen. The mischievous pup was up to no good, for sure, Jo groaned to herself, wondering what piece of her Aunt's antique furniture the dog was using for a chew toy this time.

"Roxie! Where are you girl?" There was the sound of a thud as four paws landed on the floor and then the quick clickety-click of nails on the wood floor from the direction of Jo's bedroom. Meeting the dog in the hall, Jo reached down, rubbing the dark face. "What have you been doing? You were way too quiet." The puppy wagged her tail and squirmed away down the hall in the direction of the clatter of cutlery.

Kyle headed back out to his station, the laughing woman in the photograph still in his mind. His dad needed to have someone like that in his life, Kyle mused, someone who had a genuine smile and could bake chocolate chip cookies. Smiling, he wondered if he could talk his dad into going to see Aunt Flo about getting a dog.

"Here's your jacket, Horatio. Not a fur to be seen on it. Actually, Aunt Flo has done a great job of keeping the dog fur to a minimum around here. I've been diligent too, so you shouldn't be finding any joy riders on your car seats." Taking his jacket, he felt the warmth of her hand as their fingers touched beneath the silky fabric.

"Thank you, Jo." A smile flickered across his face, reaching his eyes this time, Jo noticed. "I enjoyed dinner very much. You have my card. Call me when you're ready to file that report." Before he could push open the door, he felt the light touch of Jo's hands on his arms as she stood on tiptoe.

"I had a wonderful evening Horatio. The best one I've had since I came to Miami. Thank you!" He felt her warm lips on his cheek and before he could pull away, she was stepping back. Jo watched from the doorway, admiring the easy way he walked, the confident way he carried himself. His step was light as he went down the steps, glancing down the street to see if anyone was hanging around. Jo stood there until the taillights of his car disappeared down the street. Smiling to herself, Jo went to call in the dogs and settle everyone down for the night. She was still smiling when she went into her bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Oh Roxie NO!" Her cry rang out across the quiet house, when she saw the mangled bits of titanium and dark glass scattered across her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 7**

Jo was awake long before her alarm went off. She lay staring at the ceiling, listening in vain for the telltale pitter-patter of rain on the roof of her aunt's house. Instead, she heard the birds singing happily, announcing that it would be a beautiful sunny day. After finding the remnants of the Lieutenant's sunglasses on her bed, Jo had found herself unable to settle her mind down for the night. "I wonder if he'll send Roxie to the dog pound? Animal control?" Jezebel, stretched alongside her on the bed, thumped her tail twice as if in agreement.

"I don't think so, Jezz." Jo reached out her hand, rubbing her hand along the dog's side. "Did you see that cute smile on his face when he asked me to call him Horatio?" There was no answer from her pet, but Jo couldn't help smiling at the memory from last night.

"_I would be happy to stay for dinner Ma'am, but please, it's Horatio."_ For just the tiniest moment, he had dropped his guard and she had glimpsed a sparkle in those blue eyes, but only for a moment, and then it was hidden once more.

"Something or someone has hurt him, Jezzie." Jo scratched the shepherd's ears. "I didn't see a ring, not that that really means anything these days. And, he doesn't seem like the type that would be out making house calls after five if he had a wife and kids at home, you know. I wonder what his story is?" Jo felt her pet's ears twitch and she moved her fingers to another spot. Apparently, that was the right one because the big shepherd let out a satisfied sigh of contentment. "I suppose I could Google him, he's probably already looked me up anyway."

Horatio stared at the ceiling, aware of the silence in the house. Unbidden, his mind went back to his dinner companion last night. She seemed always in motion, pushing her hair behind her ear, chewing the ice from her glass. Her blue eyes changed with her mood, bright and sparkling as she talked about her volunteer work at the local elementary school where she and Jezzie were reading buddies, the next deep blue and troubled when the subject of her Aunt's health came up. When she laughed, which was often, it was almost musical. Horatio closed his eyes, summoning a picture of his dark-haired Mari in his mind's eye. The picture that came to mind was of the photo he had clipped to the visor of his Hummer - the one from their wedding day. Not for the first time did he wonder why Mari had sent him back. The pain of seeing her turn away from him had been almost too much. He had come back, though he had felt as if he'd left some vital part of himself there. It was only after seeing Kyle's worried face on the computer screen that Horatio realized there was something in this world that still mattered after all. And so he had been living, existing really, for the infrequent calls from Afghanistan and counting the days until Kyle was back safely in Miami.

"Hey Harmon, join us in a game?" Kyle turned and caught the basketball the older man tossed to him. "Severson's nursing a sprained ankle. Care to fill in for him?" Kyle grinned and experimentally dribbled the ball.

"It's been a while, but … sure." He shot the ball neatly back to Jasper.

Giving Kyle the thumbs up, Jasper called out, "1500, basketball court," before jogging off. Kyle went on his way, pondering the question that had been on his mind since seeing the picture of Jo and the puppy. How was he going to convince his dad that he needed a dog to make life a little less lonely?

"What's on your mind, Horatio?" Alexx set her glass of iced tea down and picked up her fork. Her dining companion looked up from his own salad, a bland expression on his handsome face.

"What do you mean, Alexx?" Her brown eyes looked him over carefully before she leaned over her plate.

"I mean, Horatio," she paused meaningfully, "you've been sitting here, barely saying a word to me, and I'm noticing what appears to be blonde hairs on the shoulder of your jacket. So, what gives?" With a nod of her head, she sat back and forked up a bite of salad.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Alexx. Occupational hazard, that's all." Horatio hoped his friend would leave it at that, but he also knew that Alexx's curiosity would get the better of her.

"You haven't been on a call out all morning Horatio." Alexx fixed a look on him, and forked up another bite of salad.

"It was a week or so ago Alexx. I helped someone with a lost dog." He deliberately stretched the truth of the incident, but he was hoping to avoid any description of Jo or her situation. His friend was far too receptive by far where he was concerned, and Horatio was still finding it difficult to admit to himself that Jo was an attractive and intriguing woman. He liked spending time with her and he had found himself checking his cell each time it signaled a call or text. And each time it wasn't her, he refused to believe that he felt just a tinge of disappointment.

Jo parked her convertible in the slot marked Visitor. Turning off the engine, she regarded the looming structure of glass and steel in front of her. While impressive, her first thought was that it was cold and aloof. 'No wonder the Lieutenant hardly cracks a smile,' she thought to herself, reaching for the envelope on the seat beside her. 'It's enough to suck the warmth out of anyone who goes in there. I hope I can find the Lieutenant's car.' Her high-heeled sandals clicking along the pavement, Jo headed toward the building intending to bypass the glass doors and follow the sidewalk to the rear. Staff parking was usually to the side or back, she reasoned, enjoying the feel of her long hair swinging across her back in the sunshine, and of the soft fabric of her skirt swishing around her knees. Horatio had been driving the same kind of vehicle each time she had seen him, so it stood to reason he drove it to work. After talking over Roxie's misadventure with the Lieutenant's sunglasses with her aunt earlier that morning, Jo determined it was time to go to him, in a manner of speaking. She had decided on a note left on his car, with the damaged eyewear, well okay, mangled eyewear, she admitted to her aunt, as well as a peace offering of sorts.

"Your fingerprints are all over the knife, my friend," Horatio informed the man sitting in the interview room, as Calleigh laid out the photographs to further prove to the thug that he was indeed in trouble. "Now, that is enough for me to hold you for stabbing that young woman in the park this morning."

"I'll be out in 24 hours," the man sneered. "You don't have nuthin' on me. I told you I picked that knife up because I found it laying on the ground. There's a playground around there, I didn't want any little kids to hurt themselves." Horatio nodded his head.

"Yes, I know what a concerned citizen you are, and I'm SURE that is why we also found her credit cards AND keys in the contents of your pockets." While the man spluttered his objections, Horatio turned away and glanced out the large window. He saw long ash blonde hair, hanging loose and swinging as it's petite owner trotted by purposefully as quickly as her healed sandals would let her. His fingers toyed with his sunglasses, a spare pair he had stashed in his desk. He had been unable to find his favorite pair this morning, but it appeared as if they might be within his grasp very soon. Excusing himself to the officer and Calleigh, Horatio quickly left the room.

Jo had finally reached Horatio's vehicle at the far end of the staff parking area. The dark paint of the car was hot from the sun as she leaned over the hood, on the driver's side, carefully maneuvering the envelope beneath the wiper blade. She only hoped he didn't have some sort of supersensitive car alarm that would shriek and bring an army of police officers running at her with guns raised. But all stayed quiet and she sighed in relief. Turning, she headed quickly back the way she came, her mind refusing to dwell on what Horatio's reaction to her note might be.

By the time Horatio reached the outside of the building, Jo was gone. He had half expected to see her in Reception, but there was no one waiting by the desk. Once on the sidewalk, he carefully looked in all directions, his hands on his hips. It was almost as if she'd vanished.

'Or, maybe it hadn't been her at all,' he thought. Refusing to believe that, he set off in the direction she had been walking. There was no sign of Jo, Horatio noted wryly, wondering how she had managed to seemingly disappear into thin air. He was about to turn back when something white against the darkness of his car caught his eye. When he reached the vehicle he saw that it was an envelope, his name written in a feminine, flowing hand.

_Lt. Horatio Caine_

Gingerly, Horatio reached for it, wondering why Jo hadn't simply left this at the Reception desk.

Very carefully, he slid open the flap of the lumpy envelope. The sight of what was left of his sunglasses explained her reluctance to meet him face to face, Horatio realized. A folded paper fluttered in the light breeze and he drew it out and unfolded it.

_Dear Horatio,_

_I know this is an old-fashioned way of communication, but a text message or email apologizing for the destruction of yet another piece of your property at Roxie's paws seemed impersonal at best. First, please accept my apologies for Roxie destroying your sunglasses. She didn't mean to do it, I think she's just naturally curious. Second, I will of course, replace them . You can put it on my tab, which seems to be growing at an alarming rate. Third I would like to make amends for all the trouble we've been to you, so please feel free to accept the invitation below. I hope I'm not stepping on toes here – I very much enjoyed our dinner together the other night. I haven't any friends in Miami and it was nice to spend some time with someone who didn't bark at me or step in his water bowl._

_I would like to make dinner for you one evening – or several evenings. Your choice of menu – my only request that it be vegetarian or seafood for the protein. I can bring it to you or you can join our little pack at Aunt Flo's house. Any evening will work for me._

_I hope I see you again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Jo Allen_

Horatio read the note over again, then looked at the bits and pieces of what had once been his sunglasses. As he headed back to the Crime Lab and his suspect, he found himself looking forward to going home for the first time in a very long while.


	8. Chapter 8

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 8**

"Will you think about it, Dad?" Kyle asked earnestly, his face crisp and clear on the computer screen. "A dog would be a great companion. The house wouldn't feel so empty."

Horatio's eyes narrowed as he contemplated his son's refusal to let go of this particular subject.

"I have a job that keeps me away from home sometimes ten hours a day, son," Horatio answered mildly, clasping his hands together. Seeing the determined frown on his son's face, Horatio added, just a tad wearily, "I will THINK about it, son. Why the sudden interest in dogs?" Horatio asked. It seemed his life was being over-run these days by the canines.

"I don't like to see you so lonely, Dad." Kyle's blue eyes were serious.

"I'm fine son," Horatio found that the sentence didn't sound quite so much like the lie it had three weeks ago.

"I hope you have bail money available, Jas." Jo laughed as she leaned back into Aunt Flo's overstuffed sofa, her phone in her hand. "The way my luck is going, that's where I'm going to be if this keeps up." Her brother's answering laugh sounded in the room.

"What has Roxie done now?" he asked, his white teeth showing brightly in his deeply tanned face on the screen of her phone.

"She escaped again and helped herself to the neighbor's cat's food. The little sneak has figured out how to pop tops off Rubbermaid-type containers by the way. I had no sooner smoothed that over and paid for a new bag of cat food, when she twisted out of her collar and went next door to the other neighbor and dug up that woman's herb garden! And that's not counting the Lieutenant's sunglasses she tried on, with disastrous results I might add." Jo sipped her wine. "I want to keep him on our side, in case those creeps down the block make trouble again."

"Which Lieutenant might that be?" Jasper asked, concern beginning to seep into his voice. "Who is making trouble for you, Jo?"

Mentally kicking herself for bringing up the subject of the hooligans down the street, she back-pedaled quickly.

"Nothing to worry about Jasper," Jo swirled her wine in her glass. "It was just a little shouting from the sidewalk and some torn up pots. I've filed a report with the local police. They don't think anything will happen again. And it's been over a week now, so I think they were right."

"You'll tell me if something else happens, Jo." Her brother looked unconvinced. "Who is this Lieutenant you've met?" A muted barking sounded from outside and Jo heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's save that for next time, Jasper," she said sweetly, maneuvering herself out of the sofa. "I think your dog wants to come in. Would you like to say good-night to the little rabble-rouser?"

Horatio stared at the darkened computer screen, long after Kyle's image had disappeared. His efforts to hide his unhappiness from his son had been unsuccessful, Horatio realized ruefully. Kyle needed to focus on his mission in Afghanistan and staying alive there. The boy shouldn't have to worry about whether or not his father was lonely. His glance fell on the piece of paper lying beside his laptop on the desk. The delicate script jumped out at him and he reached for it. It had been three days since he had glimpsed Jo outside the Crime Lab. It had been at least that many times each day since that he had pulled up her number on his phone, but stopped himself from going through with it. It was going on 11 p.m. now. With a sigh, Horatio slowly went about making a check of the silent house before settling down to catch up on the latest Forensics journals before dropping off into a troubled sleep.

Jo put the dogs out one last time before turning in for the night. The clock on the stove read 12:30 as she put the kettle on for tea. While she waited for the water to heat, she admired the spotless kitchen. It had taken most of her Saturday but it had to be done. She told herself it had less to do with the possibility that the attractive red-haired Lieutenant might call and take her up on her invite to dinner and more to do with the fact that Aunt Flo would need plenty of clear spaces to maneuver her crutches around when she got home. Dipping her chamomile tea bag up and down in her mug, Jo could not leave alone the thought that he hadn't called, in spite of her gut instinct that he would. So lost in thought was she that Jezzie's bark to be let inside had gone from that of a patient "woof" to an impatient "yelp" with an added stomp of her front feet for emphasis.

"Ok, ok, hold your furs on," Jo scolded, sliding the door open with difficulty. She had noticed that it tended to stick when the humidity was high. Unbidden, the memory of Lieutenant Caine helping her that first day he'd dropped by, rose before her. "I'll have to add that to the list of things to take care of before I leave Aunt Flo," she told the milling canines, as she reached for the box of Blue Dog Peanut Butter and Molasses Cookies. There was no answer from her four-legged friends, except the loud crunching of biscuits. After checking the water bowls to make sure her charges had something to drink, Jo turned off the lights and headed for the bedroom, intent on doing a little reading on her Kindle while she enjoyed her tea.

**The Next Morning**

"It's a beautiful sunny morning, Jezebel. What do you say I take you and Roxie for a walk?" Jo finished the last of her orange smoothie, savoring the taste of the freshly squeezed oranges. A round of enthusiastic barking greeted her suggestion and thirty minutes later, she was dressed in her favorite Blaine Bengals Baseball T-shirt, bright purple running shoes and black yoga pants. Her long hair was in a ponytail that swished happily when she turned her head, separating dogs and leashes while she locked the house. With a glance up and down the street, she set off in the direction of the beach roughly a mile away. "There will be no escaping this time Roxie," she reminded the puppy as the two dogs set off at a fast trot along the sidewalk. They had only gone a few blocks, when Jo heard her cell phone buzz, but was unable to reach it from the little pouch that she had clipped to the leashes.

"_Ma'am, it's Horatio Caine. I … was wondering if you've had any more trouble at your Aunt's house. I'll be in your neighborhood this afternoon. I can stop by then."_

Horatio set off down the path, the sun warm on his black t-shirt. Off to his left was the ocean, on his left was a row of palm trees, hiding the picnic and parking areas. Concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, he ran on, his mind slowly clearing of everything save his surroundings. He hadn't gone more than a mile, when he became aware of excited barking and yelping up ahead. He wondered if it was Kyle's unwillingness to let go of the subject or his dinner at Jo's that had made him more aware of dogs these days. A sign on his right announced a dog park up ahead. Within moments an enclosed area the size of two city blocks came into view amidst the palm trees and sand. The barking became louder and more excited as he drew nearer. Several dogs of various sizes and shapes were moving as one group, racing amongst the trees. As Horatio drew alongside the enclosed area, several broke off from the group and came running at the fence. There were almost as many people as dogs in the park, Horatio noticed absently.

"This is really nice," Jo smiled at the woman standing beside her. "I'm new to the area and I had no idea there was a dog park so close! I walk Jez and Roxie, but they really need the chance to get out and stretch their legs and run and jump."

"We had a lot of time and effort go into getting this park," the woman picked up the tennis ball that had just rolled to a stop at her feet. "The man and woman over there with the golden-noodles donated at least half the funds. We got the rest from private donors and some fundraisers. We're not a formal group," she added, lofting the tennis ball toward the middle of the sand. Within seconds, five tails of various shapes and sizes were wagging in the air as growls and snarls rose up from the midst. Shading her eyes, Jo quickly found the dark-furred Jezebel, but the black and white Roxie was no where to be seen. Then there was a commotion in the circle of dogs and suddenly the puppy exploded from the group, the tennis ball in her mouth. For a minute or so, Roxie led the other dogs on a merry chase until she spotted the man running on the other side of the enclosure. Dropping the ball, she veered off, barking excitedly all the while.

"Roxie!" Jo realized she was too far away and set off at a quick trot, catching sight of ginger-colored hair and dark sunglasses as she drew nearer.

"Good Morning, Lieutenant!" Jo called breathlessly, trying in vain to make a grab for the excited Roxie, who seemed to recognize the man as well. Horatio had stopped, catching his breath, his head tilted to one side slightly as he watched Jo make several grabs for the rambunctious puppy.

"Roxie, you're making me look bad, here." Jo muttered, after yet another unsuccessful attempt to settle the exuberant canine. She couldn't be sure, but she got the distinct feeling that those blue eyes were laughing behind the titanium shades.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Lieutenant?" Jo asked, reaching for the handful of treats she had stowed in the small pouch clipped to the leashes.

Indeed, Horatio found himself smiling as he watched her. Her long ponytail swung over her shoulder, baring her slender neck as she bent over to soothe Roxie. Horatio found his eyes following the curve of her neck to the v-shaped neckline of her t-shirt. He quickly looked away, but not before Jo had felt him watching her. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and stood awkwardly, her free hand on the small of her back.

"Did you hurt yourself? And, it's Horatio, Ma'am, remember?" Jo smiled, her hand stroking Jezebel's silky ears.

"No, Horatio. At least," she amended with a wince, "not here with the dogs. I spent yesterday cleaning my aunt's kitchen and moving furniture. I … think I may have overdone it. You don't happen to know of a good masseuse or hot tub where I could get a good soak would you?" In that instant, Jo felt the almost-teasing tone of his voice change and he said stiffly,

"No Ma'am." Shaking her head and mentally kicking herself for her poor choice of words, Jo motioned to the gate at the far end of the enclosure.

"I'll meet you down there Horatio. I think the dogs have had enough. I've got to walk back to Aunt Flo's before it gets too warm for them." Without a backward glance, Jo whirled, whistling for Jezzie to follow along and set off for the gate, feeling Horatio's gaze boring into her back.

Horatio didn't immediately head toward the gate. He had felt the change in Jo when he had answered her question about where she could get a good massage. After reminding himself it was nothing more than an innocent question because she had pushed herself too hard cleaning, he slowly set off toward the gate where she was now waiting on the outside of the enclosure. Both dogs lay panting at her feet and Jo seemed to be looking around for something.

"May I help you find something Ma'am?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

"A water fountain or something with fresh water for the dogs to get a drink? And, please," Jo smiled at him, pushing some escaping strands of hair from her ponytail behind her ears, "call me Jo. Ma'am makes me feel like I'm as old as Aunt Flo." Her blue eyes were warm, and Horatio took off his sunglasses.

"Ok, Jo. I don't know of anywhere along here where the dogs could get a drink. The water used to irrigate the grass has all been treated and it's generally not considered fit for consumption, well, for humans anyway."

"If I can't drink it, Horatio, I don't let them drink it," Jo said, reaching down to pat Roxie. "We'll take it easy and we'll be fine. You wouldn't know of any short-cuts from here to Aunt Flo's would you?"

"Actually, I do. This way," he tilted his head down the beach. "Ready?" he asked, slipping his sunglasses back on.

"Ready," Jo answered, urging the dogs to their feet.


	9. Chapter 9

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 9**

"Your aunt's house is around the corner," Horatio gestured down the block. "I think we saved about 15 minutes off your earlier route."

"Jezzie and Roxie appreciate that very much, Horatio," Jo smiled up at him, her breathing almost back to normal. She had managed to keep up with the Lieutenant, after he had slowed his pace somewhat for her sake.

"Horatio, you are coming back to the house with us?" Jo asked, half-turning when she realized he wasn't going to follow her.

He found himself saved from having to answer by the sound of distant barking.

"That sounds like it's coming from" Jo didn't finish the sentence, her companion was already sprinting down the sidewalk and around the corner. "Come on Jez, Rox," Jo tried to spur on her four-legged friends and follow Horatio.

Horatio turned the corner in time to see two not unfamiliar figures attempting to gain entrance into the house via the windows.

"Hey! Miami Dade Police! Stay where you are!" Horatio shouted, running through the neighbor's yard as he gained on the two thugs who, by now were re-thinking their plan to break into a house with 2 dogs inside. One went around the back, clamoring over the fence leading to a neighbor's yard and straight toward the beach. The other saw that the Lieutenant from a week ago was back and dashed for a car parked on the street nearby. Jumping inside, he turned the key and revved the engine. Jo jogged up just in time to hear the squeal of tires and smell the burning rubber. Bending over to catch her breath, she noticed that Horatio was staring after the car, hands on his lean hips.

"Look at that," she pointed out to Jezebel, flopped at her feet, dark sides heaving, "he's barely even breathing hard. We're out of shape my girl." Roxie's warm tongue was licking her face and Jo laughed, trying to squirm out of the excited pup's reach. "Hey, stop that Roxie! I've got to get the keys out so we can get in the house!"

Horatio watched until the car was out of sight. As soon as time permitted, he intended to call in the plate numbers. 'Now,' he thought turning back towards the house, 'what were they after?' When he reached Jo, she was almost breathing normally, but much of her hair had escaped from it's ponytail. It clung to her cheeks and forehead and Horatio found that he wanted to gently tuck it behind her ear before he leaned closer and touched his lips to the smooth, lightly tanned skin. The image surprised him and he shook his head, causing Jo to look at him quizzically, house keys dangling from her fingers.

"Are you ok, Horatio?" she asked, frowning. "Maybe you should come in and cool off for a minute or two."

"Take the dogs and go in the house, Jo," he answered her tersely. "I'm going around the back. Keep the dogs inside."

"Horatio, this is the first time something has happened since the pots and plants were torn up." Jo faced the tall red-haired man, who seemed once again to make her Aunt's kitchen seem much smaller. "IF something else had happened, I would have told you." His blue eyes narrowed and she noticed how he drummed his fingers against the waistband of his sweats. "I'm not hiding anything," she added crossly, feeling as if he didn't believe her.

"They were trying to break in the house," Horatio said stubbornly. "They must have been after something."

"Well, it's a mystery to me, Lieutenant," Jo answered him. "Would you hand be those two water bowls, please? I think Roxie and Jez drank a whole bowl each." He handed her one of the ceramic bowls and followed her to the sink with the other one. "I mean initially," Jo turned on the faucet, "when he came around it was because he wanted Roxie back." She handed the full bowl to Horatio and took the almost-empty one he handed her. "I double and triple checked her paperwork. Every t was crossed and every i was dotted. She didn't have any papers and as far as I can tell she was found with some other dogs and puppies in the possession of people suspected of running a dog fighting ring. The local Animal Control took possession of the dogs and puppies. Everything is documented, Horatio." Jo turned off the faucet and swung around, water sloshing over the side of the too-full bowl. "Oh, bother," she muttered, carefully stepping over the puddle to set down the dish before reaching for a towel.

Horatio had the same idea, and Jo almost bumped her head into his shoulder as she bent down to wipe up the spill. Twisting the towel in her hands, she watched silently as he sopped up the water. Sweat curled his ginger hair just the tiniest bit around his ears and nape, tickling her nose when it mingled with the spicy scent of his after shave. Jo caught herself just in time, as her hand went up to stroke the stray strands away from his forehead. Feeling her eyes on him, Horatio looked up, catching her.

It's not safe for you to stay here," he said huskily, trying to cover the awkward silence.

"Sure it is. I won't slip and fall in the spilled water," Jo answered lightly, deliberately misunderstanding him.

"That's not what I meant," he said quietly, his blue gaze locking intensely with hers.

"What do you suggest I do, Horatio?" Jo asked, rocking back on her heals. "I'm living in a house with four big dogs. What can hap…"

Roxie had finished her drink and decided to thank her two humans for the fresh water. Before Jo could finish her sentence, she was the recipient of a sloppy wet doggie kiss on the cheek.

"Oh!" Jo tried to keep her balance as Roxie whirled around to show the nice red-haired man the same affection. The dog's paws skittered on the shiny tile floor sending Jo sprawling directly in Horatio's direction. He saved her from being stepped on, hauling her up into his arms. Jo had a brief glimpse of surprised blue eyes, as her hands went to the solid warmth of his strong shoulders to steady herself. Before either of them could say anything, Jezebel appeared, her golden eyes serious as she looked from her mistress to this man from whom she sensed such sadness. With a soft "Ruff", Jez scolded the exuberant pup and nudged her toward the other room. These humans need to be alone, Jez thought, turning to follow the younger dog.

"I'm sorry about that," Jo murmured. She took a deep breath, feeling a fit of giggles coming on.

When her shoulders started to shake, Horatio looked down at her in surprise. 'Something like dog slobber should hardly cause her to break into tears,' he thought.

"Hey, no worries, Sweetheart." Jo felt the warmth of his hand on her back and took another deep breath, trying to get the giggles under control. When they stopped, she felt Horatio helping her to her feet.

"Where were we?" she asked, wiping her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 10**

"You were saying that you would find a friend to stay with until I know why those two were trying to break into this house." Horatio answered her smoothly. He refused to think about the feelings that had been running through him given the brief physical encounter of a moment ago.

"That isn't an option, Horatio." Jo answered him, waving her hand toward the other room where four pairs of eyes watched the drama unfolding in the kitchen. "I have Roxie and Jez to think about, as well as Zeus and Zelda. That's four big dogs. I can't very well sneak them into a hotel room. And," she felt her cheeks color as she admitted, "You being the exception, I haven't exactly got any friends in Miami that I can simply ask to move in with. Not that I'm asking YOU that either," she hastened to add as she saw his eyes narrow.

"I'm trying to keep you safe, Jo," Horatio repeated, not willing to even think about his feelings regarding Jo and her four, four-legged chaperones coming to stay with him.

"You remind me of a dog with a bone, Horatio." Her glance took in the clock on the wall just above his right shoulder.

"Oh, yikes! Look at the time! I told Aunt Flo I would meet her for lunch or Sunday dinner or whatever they call that when they serve a huge meal at 1:00. I've got to get changed, Horatio. If you don't mind waiting, I'll drop you off on my way to see Aunt Flo." Jo didn't wait for an answer from the Lieutenant. The dogs parted silently to let her through, then turned their gaze once again on the red-haired man still standing in the kitchen. Horatio stared after her for several minutes. She was in danger, he felt it with every fiber of his being. While the two intruders were a good place to start, he sensed that their interest went deeper than breaking into a house for a dog. Turning his back on the four pairs of eyes still watching him, Horatio pulled out his phone and walked toward the patio doors. The plate number was a start.

Jo looked at her Capri, then at the tall, red-haired man standing on the other side of it.

"Are you SURE you don't mind riding in this car? There's more leg-room in Aunt Flo's van."

"This is fine," Horatio murmured, reaching for the door handle. "It's not that far."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." Jo shook her head, then opened her own door and slid inside. Slipping off one of the many fabric scrunchies wrapped around the emergency brake, she wound it into her hair and slipped on her own sunglasses. She was very aware of the man beside her in the closeness of the interior of the small car. Turning the key, the engine revved to life, as did the speakers, blaring Bruce Springsteen's _No Surrender_ at an unhealthy volume. As Jo reached over to turn it down, she felt his eyes on her behind his dark glasses.

"Sorry. You'll have to be co-pilot once I get on to Flagler. I'm terrible with directions. Just give me a few seconds warning if I need to turn right or left." If he answered her it was lost in the wind as Jo sped past a city bus.

"Aunt Flo, do you have any idea what those guys might be after?" Jo picked up a strawberry and nibbled it thoughtfully. "You never mentioned any problems to me before I came to Miami."

"Other than Roxie, no. I've never had trouble before. Of course, the neighborhood's not what it used to be when you kids would come to visit for the summer."

"I know, Aunt Flo." Jo reached for her iced tea. "And that reminds me of a more pleasant subject. I gave the kitchen a thorough cleaning and I was thinking how nice it would look with a fresh coat of paint. Any objections?"

"No, dear. That sounds nice. I might be finding myself staring at those walls quite a bit if my knee doesn't heal and my eyes keep getting worse."

"I've gotten the ok from your doctor to take you to the ophthalmologist on Wednesday. We'll find out how your eyes are doing and get some treatment options, ok? It will be a good chance to see how tired you get and how your knee does having to use it on the outside."

"There was an article in the paper a while back about copper being stolen from abandoned houses," Aunt Flo remarked, pushing her mashed potatoes around her plate. "Maybe that's what they're after? What I wouldn't give for one of your potato dumplings, Jo."

"I remember hearing about that too, Aunt Flo. But your house is hardly abandoned. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that those guys considered breaking into a house with two big German Shepherds in it. Hmmm, and I think I'll be making dumplings this week."

"Don't make them for my sake, Jo. The food here isn't too bad." Aunt Flo spooned up some pale applesauce. Jo made a face, and was rewarded with a small smile from her dining companion.

"Not to worry Auntie. I don't mind. I'll make a big pot and we'll freeze some for when you're home." Jo grinned, and tipped her glass up to get the last of the ice out. 'And maybe the Lieutenant will have potato dumplings one night as well,' she thought.

Horatio had showered and dressed for the office. He wasn't scheduled today, but he usually spent his Sunday's catching up on paperwork and administrative tasks. Today he was going in, but it was to do a little research before going back to Jo's later this afternoon. At the very least, she needed to understand that this wasn't some little neighborhood nuisance type problem. At the most, she would agree to move out until he knew what was going on with her aunt's house and neighborhood. He was gathering up his keys when his phone buzzed.

"Horatio," it was the sultry voice of his sister-in-law, "What are you doing this afternoon? Ray Jr. and I are having a barbeque. I thought you might like to stop by."

"Yelina." Horatio stopped walking towards the door, turning to look out the window. Their on-again-off-again want-to-be relationship had been complicated to say the least. Fate had seemed to be against them each time one of them worked up the courage to make the first move. Yelina had lost Raymond, a second time, while Marisol's death was still fresh in Horatio's memory. While it could have been a natural time to comfort one another, they had both kept their distance, each dealing with the pain of loss alone.

"Thank you, but I have plans this afternoon. I," Horatio paused for a moment, "I hope Ray Jr. is all right?"

"He's fine, Horatio. He'd like to see you though."

"Likewise, Yelina. I've got something to do this afternoon. Another time?" There was a brief pause. Horatio knew she was looking away from the phone, taking a breath before she answered him.

"Of course, Horatio."

"Jo, I don't think this is a case of a dispute among neighbors." Horatio leaned against the wall in the kitchen, watching her assemble their dinner - homemade pizza's that were headed for a little time on the grill outside. "I don't want to scare you Sweetheart, but they are involved with a gang that makes and sells drugs. There is probably a whole arsenal in that house as well."

Still refusing to look at him, Jo looked critically at her pizzas. Wiping her hands in the apron tied around her waist, she looked at him, her eyes flashing blue sparks.

"I don't doubt your intelligence, Lieutenant, but I still say they aren't very bright, considering the two hounds in here could have ripped them apart as soon as they stepped foot inside." Jo crossed her fingers behind her back. Zeus and Zelda were all bark and very little bite, but he didn't know that. More likely they would have cornered the intruders and held their ground snarling and barking until Jo got home. "Would you take a look at the temperature in the Green Egg out there for me?" she asked him sweetly, refusing to giving him the answer he wanted.

"It's not that easy you know Lieutenant," Jo leaned against the railing of the deck, swirling the white zin and ice in her glass. "I have Aunt Flo to think of. This is her house. I think what keeps her going is knowing that she can come home to this house when her knee is strong enough. It would break her spirit if she had to go somewhere like a senior living center or apartment. She would have to give up fostering rescue dogs. I promised her I would take care of her house while she was getting stronger. I don't go back on my word Lieutenant." Jo met his sober blue eyes, wondering if she had finally gotten through. "You'll have to think of another solution." She felt his eyes on her as she opened the heavy ceramic lid to check on the doneness of their pizza.

"Who takes care of you?" he asked softly. The question was out before he could stop it.

Jo almost dropped the lid. "I take care of myself Lieutenant. I always have." She searched around the tables and chairs scattered about on the deck for her pan and tongs. "When I was eight, I was taking care of my brother and sister." Jo glanced at the man who stood silently beside her, the pan in one hand, an oven mitt lying on top of it.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she went on hurriedly, as if she had told this story too many times, Horatio thought.

"My mother passed away from breast cancer when I was thirteen, and it hit my Dad pretty hard. I took care of him and my brother and sister then. Dad died when I was twenty, he was never quite the same after Mom was gone. I kept my sister with me so she could finish school while I worked and went to college. After she was married and had her twins, I took care of them during the day while she and her husband worked. I worked the night shift. Now I'm taking care of Aunt Flo," Jo pulled on the oven mitt as best she could with one hand.

"You didn't answer my question, Jo," Horatio said softly, reaching to help her pull on the oven mitt.

"I … guess no one has, not for a long time. I'm not sure I'd know how to act, Horatio," Jo's eyes met his curious gaze and slid away.

"You're a beautiful woman, Jo," Horatio's voice was warm, like melting chocolate Jo thought, the pizza momentarily forgotten.

"Hasn't a man wanted to take care of you?" The question caught her by surprise.

"I was almost married, once," the words were out and Jo wished she could take them back.

"What happened?" He tilted his head to one side as he watched her.

Summoning her best it-was-a-long-time-ago smile, Jo answered with a lightness she was far from feeling.

"I guess we drifted apart. It's no big deal, Horatio. By the time we realized it was over, my sister's twins were here and I was sitting for her and working, and finishing my masters's degree. I never realized where the time was going. And our dinner is going to go to the dogs if I don't get it off this Egg right now. Hold the pan for me?" Horatio took the pan from her silently. He watched as she maneuvered the pizza off the deep grill, her answers to his impetuous questions replacing the problem of the drug dealers down the block for the moment.

"The kitchen does look much better, now that it's had a good cleaning, but I'd really like to get a fresh coat of paint in here for Aunt Flo." Jo reached for another piece of the pizza, loaded with freshly diced tomatoes, slices of fresh mozzarella and basil from the nearby herb garden..

"I'm surprised you haven't already done it, Jo." Horatio's smile was genuine and she found herself glowing inside. "You seem to be the type of person that sees something that needs to be done and does it." He picked up his iced tea, watching the woman across from him lick the homemade marinara sauce from her fingers.

"Well, you're right about that, Horatio. However, I've been told by several people that my personality does not lend itself well to painting a room. Apparently," she slipped the crispy crust to a waiting Jezebel lying patiently at her feet, "I make a mess and I'm not very careful, or something to that effect." Shrugging her shoulders, Jo reached for the pitcher of iced tea. Horatio raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I know, hard to believe," Jo laughed, gesturing to her red-haired companions' glass. In answer, he nodded, moving his glass towards her. The musical sound of ice cubes clinking together against glass sounded at the table while she poured.

"Do you know when your Aunt will be coming home from the rehabilitation facility?" Horatio asked, choosing another slice of the delicious pizza. An idea was beginning to take shape in his mind that might solve the problem of Jo's safety.


	11. Chapter 11

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 11**

"Horatio, run away with me to Jamaica." The red-haired man glanced at her quickly, his eyebrow quirking up.

"I didn't think we had that kind of relationship, Alexx," he remarked mildly, reaching for his iced tea.

"I wanted to see if you were listening. You are a million miles away from me today Sugar. So, who is she? The woman you told me you met on the beach a week or so ago?" It wasn't her imagination that her dining companion looked momentarily surprised before his usual noncommittal expression returned.

"Why should you think it's a woman, Alexx?" One glance at the determined expression on her face and Horatio knew he wasn't about to get out of this lunch without offering some small crumbs about his weekend activities.

"It's ALWAYS a woman, Horatio." She looked at him pointedly before stabbing another bite of salad. When he still didn't answer, Alexx leaned toward him. "It's okay, Horatio," she said quietly.

"What's that Alexx?" His answer was equally quiet. Putting down her fork, she reached her hand across the table for his.

"I think you know. But maybe you need to hear it from me again." Horatio felt her squeeze his fingers. "It's okay for you to meet a woman and start a relationship with her. Talk to me."

"This isn't that kind of relationship, Alexx," Horatio said, sliding his hand out from beneath hers. "I met Jo on the beach one night. She was walking her dogs late and shouldn't have been out alone. She's not from Miami. I'm helping her with some problems in her aunt's neighborhood, that's all." The familiar buzz of his phone signaled their lunch had come to an end.

"Saved by the bell, this time, Horatio." Alexx murmured, watching her friend as he hurried across the street to his Hummer. With a satisfied smile, she turned her attention back to her salad. "I know her name and where she's not from now, Horatio."

"You don't mind Aunt Flo?" Jo asked, "I know it sounds kind of unbelievable." Jo shrugged her shoulders, as she and her aunt sipped their iced coffee in the warm Miami sun. "I trust him and Jezebel trusts him. She has right from the start. I've also Googled him and done a little investigating on my own. I wouldn't have agreed to this arrangement if I had ANY misgivings about it. It is your house, so I want you to be okay with it, too." Jo stopped to take a breath and a sip of her coffee. The elderly lady beside her smiled.

"'Methinks the lady doth protest too much,' or something to that effect." Aunt Flo leaned closer to her niece. "I think you're blushing Jo. Is this Lieutenant handsome? Available? Someone you would like to know better? This is the perfect time, you know. You don't have a job, your brother is in another country so he can't scare the guy away and your sister and her brood are back home in Minnesota so she can't interrupt you with all her minor life crises and children."

"Auntie, I'm shocked! You make me sound desperate." Jo couldn't help but grin, even though she felt her cheeks grow warm at her aunt's words. "I love my nephews. All the time I've spent with them was because I wanted to be there."

"Whatever you say dear. It would be nice to have all that unpleasantness taken care of before I arrive home. Most definitely accept his help and whatever else he offers, you're not getting any younger."

"Aunt Flo, you're terrible," Jo murmured as she hopped off the bench where they'd been enjoying the sun. "I think it's time we get back. They might think we got lost or something."

"Good game, Harmon. You're pretty good, you know. Did you play in school?"

Kyle shook his head. "No sir. I … didn't stay at one school long enough for sports. I played a lot of pick-up games though. Thank you, sir." Kyle accepted the bottle of water Jasper handed him as they sat in the shade of a building. Their other teammates had drifted off once the last free throw had been made. The older man squinted off in the distance, then looked back at the younger soldier. "Your parents in the military?"

Kyle hesitated a moment. "No, sir. My dad works with the Miami Crime Lab."

Jasper seemed to consider this for a moment. "Interesting work, I would think." Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess. It's dangerous too. I worry about him." Kyle took a long drink from the bottle of water.

"Police work is dangerous business these days, no matter where you are, Harmon." Jasper said. "But I would imagine Miami is more dangerous than St. Paul. I warned my sister about that when she went down to help out my Aunt Flo. Even with the dogs, it seems she having trouble with some young punks in the neighborhood. Jo doesn't seem to think it's anything, but she tends to be naïve about that kind of thing. I worry about her."

**Several Days Later**

Jo looked around the kitchen. It seemed empty and cold without the vibrant colors the photographs of her Aunt and Uncles' travels provided to the walls and appliances. She had spent the last two evenings packing everything up and readying the kitchen for painting. Horatio had stopped by each night for dinner, his department Hummer looming large and conspicuous parked in front of the house. It was nice to have company for dinner, Jo thought, hurrying over to the stove to check on her dumplings as the pot burbled and hissed on the stove. Horatio had sent her a text message earlier that he was on a late afternoon call out and wouldn't be over until well after their usual dinner hour. Glancing at the clock on the stove, she saw that she wouldn't have to start the rest of their dinner for another 30 minutes or so. All the dogs seemed to be taking an early evening nap, perhaps in anticipation that Jo and Horatio would take them out for a short walk again this evening.

"What I wouldn't give for a long soak in a hot tub with a nice cold glass of wine," she said as she wandered toward her bedroom. "I guess a hot shower will have to do instead," she said to Roxie as the pup rose and followed her down the hall. "No wine in the shower though, which is a sadness." Roxie gave a sympathetic whine of her own, then promptly leapt up onto the bed. "No using my blanket as a hiding place for your chewie bone, Roxie, ok?" Jo rubbed the soft head fondly. "Oh, I need some music, I think. Elton or Emmylou?" Soon, the distinctive beat of "Going Back to Harlan" filled the room. Humming along, Jo gathered up her shower things and was soon luxuriating in the hot spray of water running over her. Fifteen minutes later she was rinsing the last of the strawberry scented conditioner from her hair, feeling in slightly better spirits. It had been a difficult visit to the ophthalmologist with her Aunt earlier, Jo reflected as she slipped into her favorite pair of black yoga pants. It had become clear that Jo would need to stay in Miami longer than she had originally planned. The sudden frenzied barking of the dogs at the front window had Jo hurriedly tossing the first t-shirt that came to hand over her wet hair and hurrying out of the bedroom.

"I can't believe this is happening, Horatio." Jo closed her eyes briefly, before looking at the man seated beside her. "How am I going to tell Aunt Flo her minivan has been stolen from the driveway of her house?" Summoning up a small smile, she said, "I must be the worst house sitter ever. I guess I won't quit my day job, when I get one that is."

"You're looking for work?" he asked, his attention momentarily diverted from the missing minivan.

"I will be," Jo said wearily. "I'm going to be staying in Miami longer than I had originally planned." She pushed her hair back from her forehead with a sigh. "Aunt Flo had her eye appointment today. She's lost some of her peripheral vision already in her right eye and her left eye is showing the early stages as well." Jo looked away from the concern darkening those blue eyes. "The doctor gave us some treatment options to slow the disease down, but the damage has been done, as they say." She took another deep breath, staring down at Jezebels' large ears slipping between her fingers as she stroked them down and felt them pop up beneath her fingers again.

Before he could stop himself, Horatio gently touched his finger beneath her chin, saying softly,

"Look at me Sweetheart."

"I'm sorry Horatio." Jo couldn't look away from those blue eyes. "I didn't mean to be so down. I appreciate all your help with the police and stuff tonight. You must be starving, I don't even know what time it is." She blinked as the warm touch slid away.

"No worries about dinner Jo. I'm more concerned," he paused as his eyes took in the dark circles beneath her eyes and the slump to her shoulders, "about you. You look just about all in so, why don't' you relax while I find us some dinner? Then we'll call it a night. I'll take the sofa." Before she could protest, he stood and she felt the warm touch of his hands through the knit of her pant legs as he helped her put her feet up.


	12. Chapter 12

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 12**

"I thought you were relaxing, Jo."

"I can't just sit there, Horatio. You worked all day, you've got more reasons to be tired than I do. I can set the table or something."

"How do you feel about having dinner on the deck?" Horatio handed her a plate of mangos, oranges and strawberries he'd cleaned and sliced.

"That sounds nice." Jo popped a juicy piece of mango into her mouth. "Yum, this is good. What else is for dinner, Lieutenant?" she asked with a grin, standing on tiptoe to peer over his shoulder.

"I noticed a bottle of wine in there," Horatio nodded toward the refrigerator. "Would you like wine with dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jo was reaching for the wine glasses before he finished asking the question. "You're having some too?" she asked as she rummaged in the drawer for the corkscrew. He nodded. "Bad day chasing the bad guys?" Horatio smiled at her then.

"Something like that." He didn't tell her it was because he had no intention of leaving this house tonight.

As she uncorked the bottle and poured their wine, Jo watched him out of the corner of her eyes. Horatio had shed his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his pale blue shirt. She glimpsed a sprinkling of pale freckles on his forearms, as she passed him his wine. Unbidden, the brief memory of being in his arms in this very kitchen returned, and she felt her cheeks grow warm as she suddenly had the desire to feel them around her again. Pressing an ice cube to her forehead, Jo watched as Horatio checked the scallops on the stove.

"These are just about ready, Jo. I've got plates and cutlery on the counter."

Five minutes later they were seated outside, enoying scallops in wine sauce and a salad of fresh greens. Jo had sliced some of the crusty bread she'd baked yesterday and set that on the table. Jezebel was in her usual place at Jo's feet and Roxie provided the entertainment out in the yard chasing bugs. Zelda and Zeus were wandering around the yard, making it a point to stay out of the exuberant puppy's path. Wiggling her toes in her flip-flops, Jo sighed contentedly.

"This was a wonderful idea, Lieutenant - an absolutely delicious dinner, charming company and a beautiful Miami night sky." Was it her imagination, or did his face flush just a bit at her compliment?

Forty five minutes later as the dogs were enjoying some frozen doggie-friendly ice-cream type treats, and Jo and Horatio were enjoying a second glass of wine and some homemade chocolate chip cookies that the conversation turned back to the events that had taken place earlier.

"Do you think Aunt Flo's van will show up, Horatio?" She noticed that he didn't immediately answer. "You can tell me the truth, Lieutenant," she added before taking another sip of her wine. "That was just a weak moment before dinner. I'm usually quite capable of handling whatever life throws at me, you know." A ghost of a smile drifted across his face in the dancing light of the candles she had found in the small bench chest at one end of the deck.

"I'm not sure Jo." He looked at her profile in the moonlight. "Would you like me to go with you tomorrow?"

"That's very sweet of you, Lieutenant." He saw the whiteness of her teeth as she smiled. "It's not necessary though. You've got more important things to chase than an elderly woman's minivan covered in pink paw-prints. Which reminds me, don't you think that would be kind of conspicuous vehicle to take? I mean, her name is written on the driver's side door." Jo tipped her glass up, getting the last sip of her wine and some ice.

"Yes," Horatio answered slowly, turning his own glass in his fingers thoughtfully. "It may be that it was taken to make more trouble for you. I would like to speak with your aunt though, Jo. I suspect there is something deeper going on here than nuisance neighbors." Horatio watched as Jo chewed some more ice. "How is your aunt doing?"

"Good days, bad days." Jo reached for another chocolate chip cookie. "She has her sense of humor though, and I could bring Jezebel. Aunt Flo misses the dogs. Jezzie always cheers her up. And, gathering from Aunt Flo's comments, she wouldn't mind talking to YOU." Horatio didn't miss the twinkle in Jo's eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, Sweetheart?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he neatly bit a cookie in half.

"Aunt Flo is a bit of a matchmaker, Horatio." Jo felt her cheeks grow warm. "I'm sort of her poster child right now. My sister is already married and my brother's in the military, out of the country. So, that leaves me. I'm just warning you that she's made it her mission to find me a significant other before I go back home. She may end up asking you questions."

"I can handle it Sweetheart," Horatio said mildly. "I think I'm looking forward to meeting your Aunt," he added, his amusement growing as Jo pushed the hair back behind her ears.

"Horatio, are you sure you wouldn't rather take the bed?" Jo looked at him doubtfully, as she handed him a pillow and light blanket. "If you do get any sleep, you'll probably have a backache in the morning." Jo was doing her best to ignore the fact that this man oozed even more sex appeal now that he had changed into dark sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"No worries. I don't sleep much anyway. Where do the dogs sleep, by the way? Do they move around at night much?" Horatio nodded toward the patio doors where the four canines were waiting for their last outing of the night. He followed Jo as she walked over to let the dogs out. "I'll get the door."

"Thank you." Jo stepped out of the way as he slid open the heavy door. "Jez and Roxie will stay in with me. I'll shut the door and they'll be fine. Zeus and Zelda have dog beds. I've put them in Aunt Flo's room, and I can put a baby gate across the door so you don't find yourself with two furry bedmates later tonight. It looks like they may be out there for a few minutes." Jo murmured, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I think I"ll try to catch the weather on the late news while I wait." Jo turned quickly and ran straight into Horatio.

"Why don't you go to bed, Sweetheart." His hands felt warm on her shoulders as he steadied her. "I can let them in."

"They'll all want a cookie bone from the box on top of the fridge there," Jo said, finding it difficult to keep her mind on what she was talking about when those long fingers were stroking her shoulders soothingly. "Mmmm, that feels really good, Horatio." Jo closed her eyes, relaxing beneath his touch. Horatio found himself enjoying it as well, and unable to stop. Jezzie had to bark several times before either of them heard her. Before he could stop himself, Horatio slid his fingers up to cup her face, his blue eyes serious. "I'll get them, you go off to bed, Sweetheart." Jo found herself holding her breath as his warm lips brushed her forehead.

Jo couldn't tell if he heard her whispered, "Good night, Lieutenant."


	13. Chapter 13

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 13**

Horatio glanced at his watch. It read a few minutes past one a.m. The house had been quiet since Jo and the dogs had turned in for the night. Since then, he had been lying on the over-stuffed sofa, tossing and turning restlessly. It wasn't completely due to the uncomfortably soft sofa, or the fact that it was almost a foot too short for him. Jo's predicament gave him an excuse to spend time with her under the guise of protecting her from whatever diabolical deeds the miscreants down the street were up to regarding her aunt's house. Not since Marisol had he thought of a woman as a romantic partner in a physical relationship. Perhaps it was because Jo had mentioned that her aunt was fancying herself a matchmaker where her favorite niece was concerned.

'That was fine,' Horatio thought, running his hand through his hair as he stared at the ceiling. 'It would be easy to have a physical relationship with Jo. She's attractive and easy to talk to. Am I ready?' he wondered, dropping off to an uneasy sleep.

Jo finished the chapter she was reading and bookmarked her spot, before powering off her Kindle. Jezzie was stretched out alongside her on the bed, a warm unmoving mass.

"Good night Jez." Jo rubbed the soft muzzle as a soft snore rose up from the floor. "Good night to you too Roxie," she murmured before settling down to sleep. Ten minutes later she was still staring at the ceiling in the darkened room, her thoughts on the man in the room beyond her door.

'He is a mystery, no doubt about that,' she thought, remembering his reaction to her innocent remark about a hot tub several days ago. She could not forget the tingling sensation she had felt from the gentle motion of his fingers on her shoulders earlier. Or the warm glow that spread through her when he called her Sweetheart.

'He probably calls lots of women Sweetheart,' a little voice in her head reminded her. 'He has to be compassionate when he sees a woman in trouble. It probably serves him well in his job.' Jo moved her feet restlessly, wishing that little voice would for once argue on the positive side of things.

No sooner had Horatio dropped off to sleep, than Marisol stood before him, beautiful and ethereal in her white dress. Her eyes were dark in her pale face as she reached out to him.

"Horatio, take my hand. I'm here now."

"Marisol," Horatio said softly, "how are you Sweetheart? I've missed you."

"I know Horatio. I've missed you too. But we can be together now."

"What… what do you mean, Marisol?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. "How can that be?"

"I'm here with you now Horatio, because you still love me. As long as you hold on to me, I'll be here when you close your eyes."

"I will always love you Mari." Horatio whispered, reaching his hand out for hers.

"Will you? Will you really Horatio?" she asked sadly, as her image shimmered before him. When Horatio tried to close his hand around hers, he felt nothing but emptiness where her slim one had been, his ring glinting on her delicate finger.

"Marisol? Mari? Sweetheart?"

Jezebel stretched, stiffening her whole body against the woman lying beside her. Just in case she didn't have her mistress's attention, she groaned once, a deep rumbling sound that shook the bed just enough to wake Jo. It also woke Roxie and before Jo could fully realize what was happening, the puppy was standing beside the bed, her front paws resting on the mattress as she attempted to snurgle her wet nose into Jo's neck.

"No, no, Roxie." Jo couldn't get away from the persistent pup with Jezebel's unyielding bulk on the other side. Roxie's tail was wagging hard now, thumping rhythmically against the side of the bed in her excitement. Fully awake now, Jo managed to get Roxie back on all fours, but Jezebel was awake now as well. The room seemed stuffy, but Horatio had forbidden Jo from leaving any windows open tonight. Both dogs were panting, and Jo wished she'd remembered to bring water in for them.

"Ok, I'll tiptoe over to the bathroom for some water for you two, but you'll have to drink it from a cup. I'm not going into the kitchen for a bowl. And I'm going alone," she told them, giving them a stern look that said 'so you'd best be quiet and stay in this room.' Not wanting to wake the man sleeping on her aunt's sofa, Jo opened the door a crack, crossing her fingers the old hinges wouldn't squeak. She held her breath but all remained quiet. A soft glow emanated from the bathroom night light as well as another out in the living room. Opening the door just until she could slip through, Jo was halfway to the bathroom, when she heard an anguished cry.

"Mari."

She froze, her first thought being that someone was in the house.

"Marisol, don't go."

There it was again, the words indistinguishable, but the pain behind them all too clear. Her bare feet silent on the wood floor, Jo quickly tiptoed toward the living room, peeking into her aunt's bedroom on the way. Zeus and Zelda looked at her from their dog beds in the dim light of the moonlight streaming in through the window, but remained quiet. That left only the Lieutenant. Wishing she had let Jezebel come with her, Jo took a deep breath and continued on toward the living room and the sofa where her red-haired guest was sleeping. At first glance, all seemed well. Horatio moved restlessly, but remained silent. Letting out her breath, Jo hurried past him into the kitchen. She turned on the small light above the kitchen sink. It gave off enough light to find a plastic dish for water.

"Don't go, Mari." There it was again. Dropping the dish, Jo quickly retraced her steps to the sofa. Horatio was mumbling as she stopped beside him. For a long moment, she stood there, debating her options. The decision was taken away from her.

"Sweetheart." Jo understood that word and bent over him, saying his name softly.

"Horatio. Horatio, are you ok?" His eyes opened then. Blue eyes met startled blue eyes.

"Sweetheart, you've come back. You're ok."

"Of course I'm okay, Horatio. I'm here. I think you're having a nightmare." Jo murmured, reaching out to touch his arm. Before she realized what was happening, she found herself wrapped in his arms, her ear pressed to his chest. His heart was racing, she noticed absently, wondering how she was going to get herself out of this predicament with any sort of grace. His body felt hot where it was pressed against hers, his sweatpant-clad legs tangling with her bare ones.

"Sweetheart, you're here. You're here." Horatio murmured over and over, as relief began to replace the anguish in his voice. Jo lost track of time as she lay with him, her hands stroking his arms soothingly as she murmured his name. Eventually, he fell into a restless sleep and she was able to slip from his embrace. The dim light shining from the bathroom reminded her of her original errand, and she ducked in quickly to get the dogs their water. Watching them lap thirstily, Jo pushed her hair behind her ears and sighed. Sleep was out of the question for the rest of the night, she thought wearily. Too many questions were rolling around in her mind. As Roxie settled back down to sleep beside the bed, Jo turned out the light and leaned against her pillows, her fingers tangling in Jezzies large ears as she tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"What am I going to say to him?" she asked the big shepherd. Jezebel groaned softly and tossed her head, signaling she was done being a sounding board. Jo slid down and pulled the blanket over her head, wondering what morning would bring.


	14. Chapter 14

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 14**

"Hi Jo. I hope I'm not calling too early." Jo shook her head no and blew on her coffee, then belatedly realized her sister couldn't see her. Leaning against the wall near the patio doors, she held the phone to her ear with one hand, holding the _I (heart) German Shepherds_ coffee mug with the other.

"No, I'm up." After taking a fortifying sip of the hot brew, she asked, "How are you and Rich and the boys?"

"We're fine." Jo's younger sister bubbled. "The twins are off of school next week for Spring Break, but Rich has to be in Green Bay all week for his Regional meeting, so I was thinking I could bring the boys and we could come down and visit Aunt Flo and you too." Her sister paused to take a breath, then rushed on. "Remember all the fun, you and I and Jasper would have at Aunt Flo's when we were kids? Going to the beach and going over to the playground for hours? There was that great slide and teeter-totters and the merry-go-round that Jasper always stayed on too long and got sick?"

Horatio ambled into the kitchen just in time to see a grimace pass over Jo's face as she closed her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. Those same eyes were obviously startled to see him standing there when she glanced up again. With a little wave, she turned away, walking toward the patio doors as her sister's voice rambled on in her ear. Horatio realized what she was doing and met her there, sliding the door open for her.

"Thank you Horatio," Jo said unthinkingly and instantly regretted it. Her sister didn't miss a beat.

"Who's Horatio, Jo? Aren't you at Aunt Flo's? It's 6:00 AM, so he must have slept over. And you didn't call and tell me you had a boyfriend, Jo," her sister finished delightedly. Making sure that the door had shut behind her, Jo moved over to the railing on the deck, setting down her coffee.

"It's not like that Jillie," Jo answered. "There's been some trouble in Aunt Flo's neighborhood, and the Lieutenant is looking into the situation for me."

"I"ll bet he is," Jillie's voice was almost giddy. "So, sis, tell me, is this Lieutenant good looking? Tall, dark and handsome like Magnum, PI or blonde and blue-eyed like Justin Morneau?"

"Kind of both, I think," Jo mused, watching Roxie try to interest the three older dogs in an early morning game of Follow-the-Leader. "Tall, blue-eyed, reddish-blonde hair, nice tan," Jo answered thoughtfully, before adding, "and very busy fighting the bad guys in Miami, so please don't get any ideas about joining Aunt Flo and playing matchmaker."

With her back to the doors, Jo didn't see her red-haired guest sipping his coffee as he leaned against the sink watching her. Horatio wondered who she was talking to this early in the morning. He had the feeling it wasn't about her aunt, or she would have stayed in the kitchen. His eyes narrowed as Jo pushed her hair back behind her shoulders, it's long length swinging freely down her back. That reminded him of the long dark blonde hairs he had noticed on his black t-shirt and caught in the wristband of his watch earlier this morning. Rubbing his neck, he glanced out to the deck again. Jo's legs and feet were bare, her brightly painted orange and yellow toenails glinting in the sun. She had one arm wrapped around herself, the movement causing the pink nightshirt she wore to pull up above her knees. Setting his coffee down, he left the kitchen, returning moments later with his suit jacket.

"Aunt Flo is coming home Monday, Jillie. I'd like to be able to get her settled before she has company. Would you be able to change your flight to Tuesday or Wednesday?" Jo shivered in the cool Miami morning. The swoosh of the patio door was followed by the silky material of Horatio's suit jacket being dropped over her shoulders. Jo looked up at him, her blue eyes grateful. 'Thank you!' she mouthed as he nodded and retreated back into the house.

"I'm sorry, Jillie, what did you say?" Jo shook her head as the lingering aroma of his aftershave tickled her nose.

"I can't change the tickets, Jo! It would cost too much money and Rich would kill me," she ended dramatically.

"No, he wouldn't. He adores the ground you walk on and would let you do whatever you needed to do, Jillie."

"Well, I can't," her sister said stubbornly. After a pause which Jo took advantage of to sip some coffee, her sister grudgingly asked if Jo could find her some lodging if it wasn't possible to stay at Aunt Flo's.

"I'll see what I can do," Jo answered, adding, "I'm not making any promises. I'll let you know what I find out. Anything else happening?"

"No, oh, yes. You got a letter or something from the clinic. Do you want me to send it down to you?" Jo had been about to take a sip of her coffee, but she stopped, setting her mug on the deck rail with a thump.

"No, would you open it and tell me what it says, Jill? Please." From his vantage point in the kitchen, Horatio sensed something was amiss out on the deck. He saw Jo shake her head, her free hand pushing her hair behind her ear several times in agitation. The conversation ended shortly afterward as Jo set the phone carefully on the deck railing. Both her hands gripped the deck railing, her knuckles showing white beneath her lightly tanned skin.

Horatio slid open the heavy door, pausing as the four dogs barreled past him into the house.

"Bad news?" Horatio's voice was kind. Jo glanced up, her surprised eyes sliding away from that inquisitive blue gaze. She had forgotten he was still in the house.

"No, not exactly," she hedged, pulling his jacket around her tightly. "Just some news from home. That was my sister. It seems," she pushed her hair back behind her ears again, "she and my three nephews are arriving on Monday, not long after I bring Aunt Flo home. I'm supposed to pick them up from the airport." Jo picked up her coffee mug, taking a sip of the lukewarm liquid and wrinkling her pert nose. "What are the chances Aunt Flo's van will be found by then, Lieutenant?"

"I … can't say for sure, Jo." Horatio felt the urge to take her in his arms, but something was holding him back. "You may have to rent a van for the time being." She nodded, turning her coffee mug around in her hands. "I'm sure you won't have trouble finding one. I can give you the name of the rental agency the Crime Lab uses."

"That's very kind of you, Lieutenant." Jo stifled a sigh and took another sip of her coffee. "It would seem I have a busy day ahead of me. I'd best be getting a move on." Remembering her manners, she added, "I could whip up a batch of blueberry pancakes if you have time, Lieutenant? There are bagels and grapefruit in the fridge and I think there is a box of granola-type cereal in the cabinet. You'll have to make do with Soy milk, though."

"I'm good," he answered her, following her inside the house. Jo slipped out of his suit jacket, thanking him and quickly excused herself to get dressed. She felt his eyes on her as she headed down the hall, Jezebel following at her heels.

As Horatio watched her, he had the impression again that Jo had been with him last night at some point. As ridiculous as he believed that was, he couldn't shake the feeling. The vague memory of Mari speaking to him while he slept had been with him when he woke this morning. The more he tried to recall it, the more muddled everything became in his mind. The buzz of his pager effectively shelved the troubling memories. Calling out to Jo that he would be in touch, Horatio left the house, relieved to be back to his morning routine.

"Aunt Flo, Horatio seems to think that there is more going on here than vandalism and joyriding. You're not holding out on me, are you? Anything you haven't told me because you don't want me to worry?"

"Horatio is it?" Aunt Flo smiled, her hands rubbing Jezebel's dark muzzle.

"It's not like that, Aunt Flo," Jo reminded her aunt lightly. "We're friends, period. He's been helping with the vandalism and I've made him dinner a couple times as a thank you. Besides," Jo paused choosing her words carefully, "I don't think the Lieutenant is available the way you're thinking. I Googled him. It's so sad what happened to his wife." Jo stopped there, not wanting to go into too much detail with her aunt. She had felt as if she were intruding just Googling Horatio's name on the computer.

"Harmon! Have you got a minute?" Kyle stopped at the sound of the Lieutenant's voice. Jasper jogged up to the younger soldier, a film of sweat on his tanned face.

"Thanks. I remember you said your father worked with the Miami Police?"

"Yes, sir," Kyle answered, "he works in the Crime Lab."

"And you worked in the morgue?"

"Yes, sir." Kyle hedged. "Is that important sir?" Lieutenant Allen didn't waste any time explaining his request.

"If I give you a name, do you think you might know who the guy is? I'm concerned for my sister and Aunt's safety. I want to know that they are getting the very best help with this problem."

"I can try sir," Kyle answered slowly. "I'm not sure how much I can find out though."

"Anything to let me know that Jo and Aunt Flo are in good hands, Harmon. Right now all I have is a first name. Do you think that will be enough to go on? It's kind of unusual."

"I know about the good Lieutenant's late wife, Jo. It was quite the story down here for a while. Terribly sad of course," Aunt Flo stroked Jezebel's furry ruff thoughtfully. "I've heard he's become quite reclusive, shuns any sort of public gatherings unless it's related to a case he's working on with the Crime Lab. A shame really," Aunt Flo moved her hands up to Jezzie's large ears, scratching the left then the right, as the big dog groaned happily. "He's quite attractive and has a good heart. He shouldn't be alone. I'd say that the mere fact you've been able to tempt him out of his house during daylight hours says there is a chance for romance for the two of you."

"Oh, Aunt Flo!" Jo hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath as her Aunt spoke about Horatio. "I don't think he's ready to let go of his wife, yet. I heard him call out for her last night." Jo winced as she remembered the anguish in his voice. "He must still love her very much."

"Don't let that stop you, Jo." Aunt Flo's voice was matter-of-fact. "I know it sounds impossible, but he reminds me a little of your Uncle Fred. He was in love with another woman when I met him." Jo looked at her aunt in surprise.

"You never told me that Aunt Flo. What happened to her?" Jo asked curiously.

"He met her on one of his photography trips, she was a local girl. One thing led to another and when his shoot was done, she had packed her belongings and was ready to come home with him. Her father found out and caught her trying to sneak away that last night. When Fred arrived outside her house, the place was lit up like a Christmas tree with police cars. One of the neighbors told him she'd been murdered by her own brother for trying to sneak away from the house. Fred was devastated. He had been moping around carrying that guilt for two years before I met him." The elderly woman stopped speaking, a far away look in her eyes. After a few moments, she turned to her niece. "Be patient with him Jo. Now, tell me what your plans are for next week and Jillie's visit."

Horatio heard Jo's musical laugh as he walked swiftly down the hall. He had no difficulty finding Aunt Flo's room. Knocking lightly with his knuckles on the half-open door, he waited a moment, then entered the room when an elderly voice beckoned him inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 15**

"Excuse me, Aunt Flo, I'll walk Lieutenant Caine out. Would you mind if Jezzie stayed here with you?" Jo handed the leash to the elderly lady. "I won't be long," she promised, patting the frail-looking woman's shoulder.

"Take your time Josie. I'm sure Jezebel and I will be just fine. I think I think we might go to visit Celeste across the hall." Straightening up, Jo looked at her aunt sternly.

"You and Jezebel stay put, Aunt Flo. You know Mrs. Montgomery gets nervous around dogs."

"Not all dogs dear, only this ebony-furred, golden-eyed beauty of yours. And why I haven't a clue." Aunt Flo stroked Jezebel's silky fur. Jo was uncomfortably aware of Horatio taking in the whole conversation from where he stood nearby, his fingers idly tapping his sunglasses. "I mean," Aunt Flo went on indignantly, "is it MY fault the woman doesn't know the difference between a black cat and a black dog? Really, the superstition is about a black CAT for pity's sake!"

Pushing her hair back behind her ears, Jo repeated her earlier warning, adding, "You know Auntie, if Mrs. Montgomery complains, Jezebel won't be able to come visit any longer."

"Josie, dear, I've less than 72 hours in this place. I think I can make it. Now, off you go with the Lieutenant. I'm sure he's got criminals to interrogate and crime scenes to study instead of hanging around this depressing place. It was so very nice meeting you Lieutenant Caine, I hope we'll be seeing you again? I'm happy to see that you and Josie have become friends. I know she was lonely, with me stuck here. Visiting me and taking care of the house and dogs doesn't leave much time for socializing, I'm afraid."

"As soon as we locate your missing van, Mrs. Bradley, I'll be in touch." Horatio wasn't entirely successful hiding his smile.

Aunt Flo smiled mischievously, glancing at Jo standing nearby. "When you're ready for that dog, Lieutenant, don't hesitate to call. Josie can go out to your house and do an assessment." It was all Jo could do not to grab Horatio by the arm and drag him out of her Aunt's room as fast as her high-heeled sandals would allow. Instead, she reminded her Aunt once more to keep Jez in the room, feeling her face grow warm under the laughing blue gaze of Lieutenant Caine."

"You enjoyed that too much, Horatio." Jo glanced away from his blue eyes. "Do you think my Aunt's missing van is involved in some way with that man who was killed by the dog attack a few days ago?" Jo pushed her hair behind her ears, looking everywhere but at the tall red-haired man standing beside her in the small confines of the elevator. The tangy scent of his aftershave ticked her nose, reminding her of his warm hands as they rested for just the tiniest moment on her shoulders earlier this morning.

"I'm not sure, **Josie**," Horatio answered with a grin. The expression on his companion's face looked as if she wanted to stick her tongue out at him. As the doors swished open and they walked out into the lobby area, he added quietly. "My team hasn't found anything linking your aunt to the dogs to that attack."

Standing in the warm sunshine, Jo watched Horatio slip his sunglasses on. Ever since he had left this morning, she had wondered if he had any inkling what had happened last night. She had seen no sign from him that he remembered at all. 'Maybe he doesn't need to know,' she thought, 'but I do.'

"So, Lieutenant, what are you doing after work tonight?"

Horatio looked at Jo in surprise. He didn't answer immediately and watched as she lifted her hair off her neck.

"I could really go for a good beer, preferably one you can chew. What do you say Horatio? Does Miami have any authentic Irish pub style establishments?" Jo watched as the warm breeze ruffled his ginger hair, his fingers drumming on the badge on his hip. She couldn't see his eyes behind the dark lenses, but she got the distinct feeling they were narrowed as he contemplated her request. "I'm not as desperate as Aunt Flo made me out to be, Horatio," Jo's voice was earnest. "Don't' consider this a date, or anything like that. I … I haven't been out much since I arrived in Miami and with my sister and nephews coming next week and Aunt Flo coming home, well, I won't have much time to myself. I'd like to relax a little before the storm, so to speak. One beer , between friends, that's all," she added, taking a step toward him.

"_My younger sister got the first name, Harmon. It's Horatio. I've been thinking about what Jo said the last time I talked to her and if she was talking about the same guy, he might be a Lieutenant. Does any of this sound like someone you might know?" Kyle hadn't expected to hear his father's first name. "I'll see what I can find out, sir."_

"_Thank you Harmon." The lieutenant had squinted off into the distance past Kyle's shoulder for a moment, before looking at the younger soldier once again. "I worry about my family when I'm over here, you know. My sister Jo, she's a great person, do anything for you, you know? But sometimes, she's too trusting and doesn't recognize danger when it's staring her in the face. My Aunt Flo is elderly, I just want to make sure they're in good hands, you understand." Kyle had nodded, reluctant to say anything, his mind racing._

Now as he passed the basketball court, Kyle wondered again how he was going to get any information out of his close-mouthed father. 'And how am I going to tell Lieutenant Allen that's my dad?'

"_I'm looking for something in red,_

_Something that's shocking to turn someone's head._

Jo's voice was soft as she sang along with Lorrie Morgan, carefully slipping the short dress over her head. The multi-layered skirt swirled around her knees, the silky blue tank top fitting snuggly to her curvers. She turned this way and that, enjoying the feel of the fabric on her bare legs. Roxie looked up from where she had been gnawing on her chewy bone on the cover of Jo's bed.

_Satin and sequined and cut down to there,_

_Stockings and garters and lace underwear._

Brushing her hair until it shone and fell smoothly down her back, Jo decided against putting it up, opting for a light stroke of blush to her cheeks and shadow to her eyes.

"I know this is not a date, Jezebel," she looked at the shepherd as she followed her mistress back into the bedroom. "I want to look nice, period. I haven't had the chance to dress up since I've been in Miami. And, if it helps distract Horatio enough to tell me what he remembers from last night, then, it's an added bonus." Jo reached for her favorite pair of strappy red sandals.

_A guaranteed number to knock a man dead,_

_I'm looking for something in red."_

From Lorrie Morgan's _Something in Red_

Horatio glanced at his watch as he looked around the small parking lot of Clarke's. He was about five minutes early to meet Jo. Her small convertible wasn't visible among the vehicles parked there. He leaned against the driver's side of his car, arms folded as he waited and wondered. He hadn't been able to shake the feeling that she had been in his arms last night. The long dark blonde hairs he had found this morning seemed to confirm it. Horatio uncrossed his arms, shifting his feet restlessly. He was okay with that, he assured himself. She could have been there for any number of innocent reasons. Nothing had happened between them, he felt sure of that as well. If he were honest with himself, was he disappointed that ?

"Thank you!" Jo accepted the glass of Guinness from the waitress watching in amusement as her drinking companion looked questionably at his own glass.

"I can't believe you're Irish and you've never had a Guinness Horatio." Jo grinned at him.

"Why do you call it beer you can chew?" he asked mildly, taking an experimental sip of the dark liquid.

"Jasper, my brother, coined that phrase, so to speak. He doesn't care for it much, and it kind of stuck." Jo savored another sip. "When we would come down to spend our vacation with Aunt Flo, she would make beef stew and put a bottle of Guinness in it instead of beef broth. We always felt like we were so grown up eating stew made with beer." Jo laughed, her blue eyes sparkling in the candlelight on the table. Horatio watched her as she looked around the room, nodding approvingly at the polished wooden bar and dim lighting. "This is wonderful, Horatio," she enthused. "It reminds me of the Liffey in Saint Paul. It's perfect. Thank you so much for agreeing to meet me here."

"My pleasure," he murmured, then before he could stop himself, added, "Josie." With a groan, she held up her hand.

"Please, Horatio, not that name. Only my Aunt Flo has ever called me that and truly, it reminds me of the cartoon from when I was growing up. Jasper used to call me that to torture me. I think he still does when he wants to get a rise out of me."

"Jasper is your brother?" Horatio asked. Jo nodded, carefully setting down her beer.

"Yes," her fingers played with the edge of the napkin on the table. "He's three years younger than me. He's in the military, somewhere in Afghanistan right now." Jo's lovely face grew serious. "At first it wasn't going to be his career, but he found that it really was important to him. I worry about him, though." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't watch the news or read the paper much anymore, so I don't know what's going on over there. I know it's kind of silly, but I don't' want to be reminded of the danger he's in."

"I understand Jo. Kyle is in Afghanistan also. I was surprised when he went back, his choice." Horatio's voice was quiet as he remembered that breakfast that seemed ages ago.

"Kyle is your brother?" Jo asked, reaching for his hand across the table.

"My son," Horatio answered unthinkingly. He heard Jo's gasp of surprise, and felt her warm fingers pull away from his hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 16**

"Was I wrong about him, Jez?" Jo asked, reaching for the box of Blue Dog Biscuits she kept on the counter. "I mean," she went on thoughtfully, pulling out a dark molasses-flavored biscuit in the shape of a rabbit, "Horatio has a son, whom he didn't know about until eighteen months ago." Jo offered the biscuit to Jezebel, who turned her face away. Roxie took advantage of the free treat and snatched it up, grazing Jo's fingers in the process.

"Hey, watch it, Rox. Any more of that behavior, and you're getting the little carrot flavored training treats when you come in." Reaching into the box again, Jo mused, "I wonder what happened between Horatio and the boys' mother, besides the obvious, of course. An elephant and that's your last chance, Jez." The dark shepherd sniffed the peanut butter flavored biscuit and daintily took it between her teeth. "I wouldn't have guessed him to be the 'love 'em and leave 'em' type of guy, if you get my drift." Stifling a yawn, she turned out the kitchen light, the dogs leading the way toward her bedroom. "Oh, well, I guess I'll have lots of time to figure out the answer to that question while we're painting tomorrow."

Horatio checked his messages, noticing that Yelina had left several since five o'clock. He was surprised to see that it was almost eleven pm now. After work, he'd stopped at a local hardware store to pick up a few last items for the painting project at Jo's tomorrow. By the time he grabbed a bite to eat, checked in with Jo and dealt with a few errands of his own, he hadn't realized the lateness of the hour. Taking a bottle of water from his almost empty refrigerator, he stepped out into the cool Miami night air. The light breeze coming in off the ocean reminded him of his evening at Clarke's with Jo a few nights ago.

"_You ok to drive?" Horatio asked Jo softly as they stood beside her car. He found himself noticing how the overhead streetlight picked out the lighter blonde streaks in her hair. Before she could move them, he reached out and tucked the stray strands behind her ear. Jo's blue eyes widened in surprise as the warm touch of his fingertips trailed across the smooth skin of her jaw. Slowly, his hand fell back to his side, Horatio finding that he was a bit surprised by his own action. Leaning back against her car, Jo tipped her head to one side._

"_I did only have one beer but I'm a little tipsy. And you're not anything, Lieutenant," she observed. Looking up at the bright half-moon, Jo's eyes slid back to the silent man standing in front of her._

"_Let's go for a walk on the beach, Lieutenant. I need to talk to you."_

"_I thought that's what we were doing inside," Horatio answered, a small smile playing about his mouth. Jo's eyes went to his waist where his fingers drummed the badge clipped to his belt._

"_I think I was talking, Lieutenant. You were doing a very good job of asking questions and getting information."_

"_Occupational hazard," Horatio answered her smoothly, meeting her blue gaze with his. "I'll drive you home. We can collect your car tomorrow."_

The quiet beeping of his phone brought him back to the present. When he saw who was calling, he felt tempted to let it go to voicemail. After a moment's hesitation, he answered it, staring out into the darkened yard.

"Yelina. Everything ok with Ray Jr?"

"Horatio, I was getting worried." His sister-in-law paused for a moment. When he didn't answer, her sultry voice mixed with the ocean breeze, caressing the side of his face. "We're fine, Horatio. Ray Jr.," she paused a moment, "made the varsity baseball team. If you had time this weekend, you could stop by, have dinner with us? I know he wants to talk to you about it."

"Of course I'd like to hear about it Yelina," it was Horatio's turn to pause, as he contemplated his weekend. "I've ah, got something to do on Saturday, but I'll have some time on Sunday, say one o'clock?"

**Saturday Morning, 6 a.m.**

Jo sipped her first cup of coffee of the morning, watching the dogs zig-zag their way around the backyard following the scents of whatever nighttime creatures had dared to cross their domain. Horatio had left her a message last night that he would be by this morning about 9:00. The walls were ready for painting, and only the trim that was too high for her to reach with the stepstool needed to be taped. Since she hadn't been able to locate a ladder, Horatio had offered to bring his over, in addition to some other painting supplies.

"_I never would have taken you for a do-it-yourselfer-type," she had teased as they stood in Aunt Flo's garage, looking at the storage boxes and all types of miscellaneous items packed onto the shelves that lined the walls. He had looked at her, one eyebrow raised in mock disbelief._

"_I know what I'm capable of," he had answered her cryptically, his eyes going once again to the crammed shelves all around them. "But I do have some experience painting."_

"_Do tell, Lieutenant," she had half-joked, not expecting a serious answer._

"_I spent quite a few summers painting houses when I was in high school and college. Her surprise must have been reflected in her face. Horatio glanced at her once, then his blue eyes slid away from her as he explained, "A friend of mine, his family owned a painting business. I started out helping my friend and I found I liked it."_

"_I'm guessing it was a far cry from police work," Jo mused, "I seem to recall a saying - something about as exciting as watching paint dry."_

"_True," Horatio turned on one foot, his eyes still going over the shelves of items. "I liked that about it, though, Jo. It gave me time to think, put things in order."_

'The man is a mystery, me thinks,' Jo thought as she went to let the dogs inside. She had just doled out their treats, when her phone buzzed. Half expecting it to be Horatio, Jo was surprised to hear her Aunt Flo's voice.

"He found it, Jo!" Aunt Flo's excited voice sounded loud in the early morning quiet of the kitchen.

"Found what, Auntie?" Jo asked, reaching for her coffee, as she moved the phone away from her ear.

"My van, of course, Josie dear!" Aunt Flo stopped to take a breath.

"How do you mean, he found it?" Jo asked, sinking down into one of the dining room chairs. She was surprised to realize that she felt just a little bit hurt that Horatio wouldn't have called her first if her aunt's van had been located.

"Mr. Grundle spotted it when he went to take Daisy and Daphne out for a walk this morning. Of course he knew it was mine immediately. Now, could you be a dear and run the keys over to him? He's not too far from the house, just down and over by the Dog Park. He'll be happy to drive it back to the house."

"I think we should let Horatio know that it's been found, before we move it, Aunt Flo." Jo took a fortifying sip of coffee. "Since it was stolen, there may be some paperwork that needs to be filled out, pictures that need to be taken, fingerprints that need to be lifted, at the very least, I would think." Sensing her Aunt's disappointment, Jo added, "I'm sure he understands how important it is that we have it back in time for you to come home on Monday, Auntie."

"I suppose you're right Josie." Aunt Flo sounded disappointed. "I think I have his card somewhere here."

"Don't worry about it, Aunt Flo," Jo sat up straighter in her chair. "It may not be his case or whatever they call it. But we should let him know. He may want to speak to Mr. Grundle. I'll try calling him now and I'll call you back when I know what's going to happen with your van, ok?"

For several minutes Jo stared at her phone on the table as she finished the last of her coffee.

"What is that about the best laid plans," she said to Jezebel with a sigh, reaching for her phone to call the Lieutenant.

**Later that Saturday evening**

"The kitchen looks fabulous Horatio," Jo enthused, peering in at the warm glow of the pale apricot-colored walls. She was standing in the living room, the baby gate she had stretched across the entryway into the kitchen, effectively keeping all the four-legged residents out of reach of the freshly painted walls. "This will certainly cheer up Aunt Flo when she comes home on Monday."

Horatio weaved his way through the four dogs all jockeying for a position at the gate, coming up beside her. Not for the first time today did he notice the dots of apricot-colored paint splashed across her pert nose and rosy cheeks. It was also, he noticed, streaked in her hair. The scent of strawberries wafted past his nose as Jo rubbed the base of her neck beneath her long ponytail.

"I understand now why your family is hesitant to arm you with a paintbrush," he teased her softly. "I think you got as much paint on you as the walls. May I?" he asked, sliding his hand beneath her ponytail, feeling the warmth of hers slide away as he began massaging her nape.

"Oh yes," Jo sighed, a shiver running down her spine at the warmth of his touch on her skin. "You are a man of many talents, Lieutenant," she murmured, before slanting a look up at him. "And I did warn you about my," she paused, her line of thought momentarily lost by the touch of those strong hands on the delicate skin of her nape, "enthusiasm."

For some minutes neither of them spoke. The only sounds in the quiet house were the dogs panting as they waited for Jo to open the gate and let them explore the new scents wafting from their eating area. As his warm fingers massaged the soreness from her neck, Jo contemplated the ease with which they had worked alongside each other in the cramped space of the kitchen. She had to admit, she found the gentle teasing and quick smile that reached his blue eyes very appealing. It suited him, Jo thought, a small smile playing about her lips.

"You should do it more often," she heard herself say, then felt her cheeks grow warm as those very same blue eyes were suddenly pinning their gaze on her face, one sandy eyebrow raised questioningly.

"What would that be, I wonder?" Horatio asked, withdrawing his hand from her neck. Before he could stop himself, he lifted the stray strands from her forehead. The answer Jo had on the tip of her tongue faded away as his fingers trailed lightly over her skin. The sudden slamming of a car door and subsequent barking of four dogs broke the spell that had seemed to settle over them.

"There's our pizza," Jo felt his hand pull away from her as if he'd been burned. Horatio watched as she wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, leaving another streak of apricot-colored paint. "I'll get the dogs away from the door, you get the pizzas. Watch out for Roxie, she's going to try her hardest to sneak over to the door." Horatio followed her slowly toward the front door, his mind wrestling with the physical reaction he had had to Jo's nearness just now.

"Ok, Horatio, I'll admit that this is as good as the pizza from _Mama'_s back home in Saint Paul." Jo grinned, licking the spicy tomato sauce from her fingers. "Italian sausage and all. You do realize," she reached for her glass of white Zinfandel, "that I broke my "no meat" rule tonight, just for you?" Horatio smiled, reaching for another slice.

"That wasn't my intention," he remarked. "How is the vegetarian one?" Before she could answer, a pathetic whine rose up from Roxie where she stood at the base of the steps leading up to the deck. The puppy's nose was visible over the baby gate which was now keeping the dogs from joining Horatio and Jo for dinner as they enjoyed their well-deserved late-supper beneath the darkening sky.

"Mmmm… very good. The only thing the dogs are getting from me are the crusts," Jo added a fifth crispy crust to the napkin beside her plate. "And, I'm having a hard time even giving those up for them. But, on the other hand, less crust, more room for pizza." Raising the piece to her mouth, Jo stopped as her dining companion set his wine glass down, his smile wide as he looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly. "Did I dribble sauce down my front or something?"

"No, you're front is fine." Horatio saw Jo's cheeks glow warmly in the light from the candles on the table. "What I meant," he tried again, feeling his own face grow warm, "is that it's refreshing to have dinner with a woman who has an appetite."

"Do you have dinner with women often?" The question popped out before Jo could stop herself. "I'm sorry, Horatio. I didn't mean to sound impertinent." Jo picked a green olive off her slice and nibbled on it. The man across from her was studiously avoiding her gaze, taking a sudden interest in the bits of basil and oregano showing brightly in the red sauce globs on his plate.

Feeling those blue eyes on him, Horatio met her gaze at last.

"Mostly my sister-in-law these days. And my friend Alexx."

"Hmmm." Jo nibbled a piece of pineapple, tempted to ask if his late wife was included in that category, then decided against it. Instead, she carefully plucked the cheese from her pizza. "Well, I missed the lesson that said a woman wasn't supposed to eat in front of a guy. I've always loved food." She chewed the cheese, frowning. "Maybe that's my problem. Well, it's part of my problem if you listen to Jilly. And now, I'm about to commit another dating no-no and go for desert. Wine makes me want chocolate." She saw the quirk of Horatio's sandy eyebrow. "Don't worry, Lieutenant, I know this is not a date. Slip of the tongue so to speak. Once Jilly arrives, that's all I'm going to hear about." Jo sighed as she began to gather up their plates. "You will probably be wise to make yourself as scarce as possible while she's in Miami."

"Why is that, Josie?" he asked mildly, handing her his plate. Jo looked at him incredulously.

"Don't be daft Lieutenant! One look at you and she'll be picking out our china patterns. No, it might be best if you become extremely busy at the Crime Lab next week." Jo stood up, making it a point to ignore his use of her nickname.

Sliding the heavy door open for her, Horatio's voice followed her inside.

"Maybe I shouldn't stay away, Sweetheart. Why not give her what she wants?" The freshly painted walls came very close to becoming a polka-dot pattern of red sauce as Jo gasped.

"I thought you were my friend Horatio." Jo tried to laugh off his suggestion. "You know not of what you speak my friend." He had come up to stand beside her at the sink. The light touch of her hand on the back of his brought his blue gaze to meet her serious one. "That is a VERY, VERY sweet offer, Horatio, and I appreciate it, because I know you don't say things like that lightly." His thumb began stroking her hand, his blue eyes a deep moonlight blue, the same color as the sky they had been sitting under just minutes ago.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't have made the offer if I didn't mean it." Horatio paused, watching her carefully as he tried to explain the reason behind it. "I understand that your family means well, but, … I see that hurt look in your eyes and … I think you are a beautiful, free spirit who should not have to feel pressure to conform to the norms others put on you." Jo didn't move, her eyes locked with his. A distinctive beeping sound interrupted the quiet of the room and Horatio squeezed her fingers, saying, "I've got to take that Sweetheart. Think about my suggestion, ok? You don't have to give me an answer tonight." Jo felt his warm lips brush the top of her head and then he was walking swiftly toward the living room, his phone to his ear.

It was only when all four dogs began howling that Jo was able to force her legs to move. She didn't see Horatio watching her as she hurried to the sliding doors, hands to her hot cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 17**

"Hi Dad!" Kyle's voice was cheerful. "You're not home." Before Horatio could form an answer, the barking of several dogs interrupted the quiet of the darkened living room. "Dad where ARE you? Did you get a dog?" Horatio had to smile at his son's incredulous tone.

"Not exactly, Kyle," Horatio answered, winding his way toward the front door. "I'm helping a friend. She has the dogs."

"That's great Dad!" Horatio could see his son's smile in his voice. "Will you introduce me to her?" The question took Horatio by surprise.

"Of course I would, Kyle." Horatio paused, staring across the street unseeingly. "But she's only in Miami temporarily." The words sounded loud in the quiet darkness of the late hour.

"Do you think she might stay longer?" It was Kyle's voice asking the question that had been on Horatio's mind as of late as well.

"I think it's too soon to tell, son," Horatio replied smoothly, deciding it was time to change the subject. He glanced through the screen inside the house, and saw Roxie sitting patiently just inside the door, her head cocked to one side as if she were eavesdropping.

Jo's phone buzzed just as she was washing up the crystal wine glasses she and Horatio had used for supper. Wiping her hands on her paint-stained t-shirt, Jo hurried to snatch it up. With a glance into the darkened living room, she answered it in a hushed voice.

"Hey Jas!"

"Hey Sis, how are things?"

Jo leaned against a kitchen wall, keeping one eye on the living room. Too late she realized the newly laid paint might not be dry.

"Oh, bother," she groaned, seeing that the back of her arm was now a delicious apricot color.

"What is it Jo?" Jasper's voice was sharp.

"Nothing, Jas. It's been a long day. Aunt Flo called early this morning because Mr. Grundle found her van, so I spent the morning getting that straightened out and then I've been painting the kitchen all afternoon. We didn't finish up until late."

"YOU were painting?" Her brother's voice was heavy with disbelief. "And what unsuspecting person did you rope into helping you with that job?" her brother added with a chuckle.

"Horatio said he's worked with people who have a heavier hand with a paintbrush than I do, whatever that means." Jo frowned as her brother's sharply indrawn breath sounded loud in her ear. "And, since I didn't step in a paint can or fall off a ladder, I consider it a success. Maybe there's still hope for me after all," she finished lightly.

"Don't quit your day job, Sis." Jas commented, before adding, "Tell me about this Horatio guy, Josie. Jilly told me he's been staying with you at Aunt Flo's house. I realize she's not there but do you think that's appropriate to have your boyfriend staying with you? What are you going to do when Aunt Flo comes home? Move in with him?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jasper Daniel Allen!" Jo shook her head as if to fend off her brother's words. "It's not like that at all Jas. As usual, Jilly jumped to all the wrong conclusions," she finished tiredly, sitting down at the dining room table. "It's not like that at all." Jo repeated. "Do you honestly believe I would do something like that?" Her brother's grumbled, "well no, I guess not," was barely audible in her ear but Jo heard it. "That's better. You don't need details, Jas. Suffice to say that Horatio has been very helpful and I owe him big time for that. I doubt the whole mess with Aunt Flo's van would have been taken care of so quickly if he hadn't been there to move things along."

"Son, you know if it's a police matter, I can't talk about it," Horatio said patiently, squinting into the darkened front yard.

"I know Dad, but the LT is really worried about his sister … and his aunt when she comes home. He knew your name, so I figured it was your case. I mean, I could vouch for you," Horatio heard the sudden smirk in his son's voice, "and tell the LT that you are a great investigator and there isn't anyone better to work on his sister's case. Put in a good word for you."

"How do you mean, Kyle?" Horatio asked, glancing inside the darkened house once again. Roxie had abandoned her post just inside the door.

"I've seen a picture of the Lieutenant's sister, Dad. She's beautiful and she bakes great chocolate chip cookies. She's not married." Kyle's voice lowered and Horatio had to hold the phone closer to his ear to hear what his son was saying. "Jasper says he's afraid she'll end up living with his Aunt and he'll see them both on the news some day because their house is in violation of city code." Kyle paused. "I'm not exactly sure what he meant by that, but I think you would like her."

Horatio didn't say anything as he began to realize that the woman he'd been having dinner with all week, was the one and same sister of Kyle's Lieutenant.

"Are you still there Dad?" Kyle's voice sounded worried in his ear.

"Yes, I'm here, Kyle. I'm fine." Horatio answered automatically, his fingers drumming on the wrought iron railing.

Jo found Horatio and her missing pet sitting on the front steps. She stopped short of opening the door, taking in the scene before her. Jezebel had let herself out the front door, using her nose to push down the handle. The tall black shepherd sat beside the red-haired man. His hand was buried in the dark fur on her neck, neither canine nor human moved. Jo felt as if she were intruding and was about to back away when Horatio's quiet voice broke the stillness.

"Everything all right Sweetheart?" After a moment's hesitation, Jo opened the screen door and took her seat beside the shepherd.

"Just fine, Horatio. Are YOU okay?" she asked quietly, her fingers reaching for Jezzie's ears. He didn't answer immediately. "That was your son Kyle?" she guessed, watching the bit of breeze move the hair falling across his forehead.

He nodded silently, not looking at her. Jo pulled her knees up, resisting the urge to pull her t-shirt over them like she did when she was a child. "I always miss Jasper the most after he calls." Tucking her hair behind her ear, Jo asked, "Is Kyle all right?"

"Yes," Horatio answered. He felt the dog's soft fur in his hand.

"You're proud of him." Her voice was matter-of-fact.

"Of course I am," Horatio glanced at her, surprise evident in his voice.

Both humans were quiet, only the soft, rhythmic sound of Jezebel's panting breaking the silence. Eventually, Jo felt she had to say something.

"Do you feel like a stroll on the beach, Horatio?" she asked him, touching her fingers lightly to the back of his hand where it rested in Jezebel's fur. "I've always found the sound of the waves rolling up onto the sand helps me sort out my thoughts about things." Sober blue eyes met her gaze over the shepherd's back. "That is, if we won't be breaking any laws? I don't want to get you in trouble, Lieutenant."

Horatio breathed in the tangy scent of the ocean, feeling the cool sting of the spray on his face. In the darkness, the dogs were but all but invisible, the light jangling of their tags giving the only clue as to their whereabouts on the sandy beach. Jo's smaller hand was warm in his as she strolled quietly beside him, her bare feet splashing in the surf. She had smiled mischievously when he had warned her of the dangers of walking in the water in the dark.

"That's why I've got you with me Lieutenant," she had answered him, taking his hand.

"Do you have nightmares, Horatio?" Jo's question took him by surprise.

"Why do you ask, Sweetheart?" Not hearing the telltale jangle of collars, he whistled for the dogs. Beside him Jo's feet splashed softly in the surf, her fingers tightening around his.

"The first night you stayed with me, you were calling out for someone. I couldn't make out the name." Jo felt the sudden tenseness in the man beside her and she squeezed his fingers.

"Hey, it's okay, Horatio. I tried to wake you, to make sure you were all right. You sounded so relieved when you saw me standing there." Jo took a few more steps, feeling the tug on her hand as she realized her companion wasn't moving.

He was looking past her, staring out over the black water. For several long moments, Jo stood there, feeling the sting of her hair as the wind whipped it against her cheek.

"It was you," he replied softly, the darkness keeping her from seeing his face clearly. "I … thought I dreamed it. You were with me that night." Horatio's words were almost lost on the wind.

"Sort of, in a manner of speaking," Jo murmured, taking a few steps closer to him. "I didn't mean to be nosy or anything like that. I was worried about you." She paused, glad for the cover of darkness as she added, "Do you remember who you were calling for that night, Horatio?"

"Mari … Marisol." Horatio's voice was hushed. "I thought I saw her. I spoke to her." Instinctively, Jo closed the short distance between them, sliding her arms around his waist as she hugged him.

"I'm here Horatio. If you need to talk, I'm a good listener." After initially stiffening at her touch, Jo felt him relax in her embrace. "That's better, I don't bite, you know," she said with a smile, resting her head on his shoulder. Jo felt the sharp sting of wet sand being thrown against her bare legs as Jezebel flopped down on the sand beside them.

Initially surprised by Jo's embrace, Horatio found that he wanted to return it, gathering her closer to him as his arms slid around her slight form. The night was taking on an almost dreamlike quality itself and Horatio lowered his head, his warm breath feathering her lips.

"I'm not sure what's happening here, Sweetheart," he murmured, his fingers lightly stroking the hair from her face.


	18. Chapter 18

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 18**

"I think that depends on what you want to happen, Lieutenant," Jo whispered. The darkness hid his expression from her, but the huskiness of his voice and the strength of his arms holding her tightly against him told her Horatio was very much aware of what was about to take place between them. Still he seemed to hesitate. The night sounds of the waves lapping the shore and the sea birds crying out to each other in the darkness were slowly fading from Jo's surroundings, to be replaced with the steady beat of Horatio's heart and the heady scent of his citrus & spice aftershave mingling with the tangy salt air.

Without realizing what he was doing, he reached behind her, his fingers threading through the silky waterfall of her hair, coming to rest at her nape, his thumb caressing the side of her neck. Jo stood perfectly still beneath his touch, her blue eyes wide as she looked up at him in the dimness of the starlight. Horatio's gaze slid to her lips, and he murmured, "I am going to kiss you Jo." As his lips brushed hers, Horatio wondered if he had said it for her benefit or his. Not since Marisol had he held a woman in his arms this way, not since Mari had he dreamed that he would feel the need to share such an intimacy with another. Beneath his caressing fingers, Horatio felt Jo nestle closer in his arms.

"Horatio," she murmured throatily. "If it helps, whatever happens on the beach, stays on the beach." He felt the warmth of her hands against the bare skin of his back where she had slipped them beneath his t-shirt. The sound of her voice broke whatever spell had been holding him captive, and Horatio's mouth covered Jo's in a hungry kiss.

"Oh!" Jo was unprepared for the onslaught of Horatio's warm mouth devouring hers. Her lashes fell as she slid her arms out from under his shirt, her hands reaching for his shoulders, something solid she could cling to as the sand seemed to slip away from her feet and she was caught in the tide of passion that seemed to be pulling her further and further away from reality.

"Josie, Sweetheart." She barely heard the roughly whispered endearment as Horatio dragged his mouth from hers, tracing a path of kisses up her jaw while his hand wound itself in her long tresses. As Jo's lashes slowly lifted, she felt water droplets splashing around her.

"Hmmm… I think it's starting to rain, Horatio," she murmured only to realize too late that the water was from Storm Roxie and she was about to hit the beach.

The exuberant puppy descended on her foster mistress and the nice man with the crunchy glasses in a torrent of wet sand that felt like tiny bits of ice assaulting Jo's bare legs.

"Oh, Roxie, down girl!" Jo squirmed out of Horatio's arms, hoping to avoid a crash that would leave them all in the sand. In the end, she was only partially successful. Forgetting that Jezebel was resting at her feet, Jo stumbled over the large dog, pitching her into Roxie's path. As she quickly made a grab for the puppy's collar, Jo was thankful for the darkness on the beach. Though Horatio could hear what was going on, she hoped that he wasn't able to see her inglorious entanglement with her four-legged companions in the dim starlight.

"Jo? Are you all right?" Initially surprised by her sudden departure from his arms, Horatio quickly took stock of the unseen situation. Cautiously moving forward, he said her name again.

"Jo, tell me if you're ok." His voice remained calm, but Jo heard the concern behind it.

"I'm okay, Horatio," she mumbled, pushing the sandy wet hair back from her face, while attempting to squirm away from the pup's warm tongue slurping her cheek. "Ouch!" Jo felt Jezebel and Roxie's doggie nails scrape across her leg as the shepherd tried to shoo the youngster away from her mistress. Out of the darkness a large warm hand touched her shoulder, sliding down her arm to grip her slim hand. Within seconds, she found herself hauled up against Horatio's large frame, his arms holding her close as he stroked the sandy wet hair from her face.

"Thank you. I think I know what a pin-cushion feels like," she murmured, shivering a little in his arms. "I think I need to get back to Aunt Flo's and see what the damage is," Jo tried for a light tone, determined not to let on how much the scrapes on her legs were hurting. "I need to get the Roxie's leash. I've got Jezzies' here in my hand."

"I'll get her Sweetheart." Jo shivered again as Horatio stepped away and within seconds she heard the jingle-jangle of tags as Roxie and Jezebel were rounded up. Then she felt Horatio's arm go around her waist.

"I've got them," he told her mildly as she reached for Roxie's leash. The dogs tugged at their leashes, hurrying to get home and their bedtime snack, their silent humans keeping pace along with them. Jo didn't seem inclined to speak, and Horatio was fine with that. He needed the walk home to figure out what to say to her. His reaction to her in his arms earlier had left him feeling unsettled now. These dark months and years since Mari's murder, he had convinced himself he would never feel anything for another woman. And here on the beach tonight, he had not only held Jo in his arms, but he had kissed her. The moment his mouth touched hers, he had known that a single, chaste kiss was not going to be enough. The quick flair of passion between them had left him wanting more. 'Was it purely physical,' he wondered as they left the beach path and headed down the sidewalk that would take them back to Aunt Flo's. He found Jo attractive, from her long ash blonde hair to her wide blue eyes. Her musical laugh and quick smile made him smile when he was with her. He had thought of her as a friend, but now he was beginning to wonder if there could be more to it than that. And, that thought, he found a little disturbing as well.

As soon as they arrived at Aunt Flo's, Jo excused herself to check her wounds. Sitting on the edge of the tub in the bathroom, armed with antiseptic and a clean wet washcloth, she began to carefully clean the sand from the bright scrapes on her lightly tanned leg.

"Ow!" she groaned as she sprayed the antiseptic across the scrape. 'Quit being such a wimp, Jo,' she told herself sternly, starting on the second scrape. A light knock on the half-open door had her looking up to see Horatio standing there.

"Everything all right, Sweetheart?" he asked softly, his head tilted to one side.

"Yes. The scrapes aren't deep, they're just full of sand and I don't want them to get infected. I'll live." He surprised her by stepping into the tiny bathroom. Seeing the bright scratches along her shapely leg, Horatio knelt down on one knee, reaching for her first-aid supplies.

"Here let me," he said quietly. Dumbfounded, Jo handed them over silently, watching his bright head as he bent over her outstretched leg. His hands were warm, his touch with the washcloth gentle. Still the painful sting as he cleaned out the sand, made her cringe.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok, Horatio. You would think with me being a nurse, I wouldn't be such a wimp," her voice trailed off nervously and she tucked some hair behind her ear. When he was finished with the last of the scrapes and had inspected her other leg as well, she looked up to see a pair of sober moonlight blue eyes watching her carefully.

"Are we ok, Jo?" Horatio asked her quietly. She could only nod, wondering why her mouth suddenly was having difficulty forming a sentence. Those blue eyes were carefully going over her face, and she was sure he must know some of the confusion that she was feeling inside.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked finally, helping her stand from her perch on the side of the tub. His fingers gripped hers and Jo looked at them for a moment. When she looked up into his blue eyes, she saw a wariness that hadn't been there before. Squeezing his fingers she answered him.

"I think we should, but I don't think either of us are ready to right now. Agreed?" Horatio nodded silently. Jo smiled in relief and headed toward the kitchen where the four dogs were waiting for their bedtime snack of Blue Dog Cookies and a last late-night romp through the back yard.


	19. Chapter 19

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 19**

"Aunt Flo, what exactly do you know about Mr. Grundle's fingerprints being all over the inside of your van?" Jo asked, stepping over a resting Roxie to reach the sofa where her aunt was relaxing after a session of Physical Therapy. Handing the elderly lady a tall iced coffee with plenty of sweet cream, Jo perched on the edge of the heavy teak coffee table. Sipping her own coffee, she waited expectantly for her aunt to answer.

"Because he was driving it of course, Josie dear." Aunt Flo looked at her niece.

"Aunt Flo," Jo said slowly, "I was driving it before it went missing. Mr. Grundle had to have driven it before I arrived in Miami. My prints should have been all over it, not his."

"I think the Lieutenant did say something about that, dear," Aunt Flo said soothingly. "You know, he was so very nice when he stopped by on Sunday to get our fingerprints to compare to the ones they found inside. He brought one of his CSI's with him to do that. I suppose with him being a Lieutenant and all, he doesn't do much of that type of thing himself any more."

"Why was Mr. Grundle driving your van, Aunt Flo?" Jo asked her aunt patiently. The feeling that something sounded a little off about the story that the elderly Mr. Grundle had "found" her aunt's van parked outside his door Saturday morning was growing stronger in Jo by the minute.

_She had tried to read Horatio's expression when he stopped by the house early Monday morning. He had knocked on the door, barely said 'good morning' to her, and dropped the keys in her hand, along with a long, white envelope_, **Miami Dade Police Department** _stamped in the upper left corner._

"_Here's the report your aunt will need to file a claim with her insurance company," he had told her, his eyes meeting hers then sliding away. "There doesn't appear to be any damage and everything checked out with our mechanic. It appears you're good to go pick up your Aunt this morning."_

_Her stunned, "Thank you, Horatio" fell on the empty stairs as he turned quickly and took the steps two at a time, walking swiftly to the curb. A black sports car slid to a stop at the curb and she had watched him fold his long frame inside before it sped off down the street. Jo caught a glimpse of the driver, a woman with long dark hair._

"_Somehow, she doesn't look like one of his criminalists," she said to Jezebel turning away from the door._

"He would borrow it occasionally, Josie, you know, to run errands for me, pick up a dog to foster when we were asked."

"When was the last time he borrowed your van, Auntie?" Jo asked, before spooning an ice cube from her glass.

"Well that would have been…" but Jo didn't hear the answer as Roxie bolted up from her spot on the floor, barking excitedly.

"Oh, that would be Mr. Grundle now," Aunt Flo's voice rose above the din. "I asked him to stop by while you went to pick up Jilly and the boys from their hotel. Today is the day you're taking them to the ball game, isn't it?"

"Hi guys!" Jo smiled as her nephews clamored in the van, before turning to take their eighteen-month-old brother from Jilly. "I'll buckle Aidan in Jill." Whatever her sister was about to say was drowned out by the excited voices of the older boys.

"We brought our gloves so we can catch a foul ball, Auntie." That was Liam. Not to be outdone, his brother announced his intention to catch a home run ball.

"Thank you for offering to take them to a game, Josie." Jilly's voice broke in on the subdued din of the three boys. "I don't know if Aidan would be able to make it through nine innings in this sun."

"There's plenty of places to get out of the sun and away from the game if he gets fussy, Jill." Jo glanced at her sister. "There's still time if you want to change your mind?"

"No thanks Jo." Glancing toward the back of the van, where the boys were now quietly plotting their ballpark menu plans, she went on, "actually, I could use a break, Jo. The boys have been so hyper, my nerves are frazzled. Aidan and I will hang out with Aunt Flo and the dogs for the afternoon if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Jo murmured, heading the van back toward her Aunt's house.

Horatio pulled the Hummer into the parking lot. Through his open window, he could hear the metallic cracks of baseballs being sent through the air in the surrounding fields. The lot was a sea of minivans and he rolled along slowly, his eyes carefully searching for an open slot, as well as watching out for the people that seemed to be everywhere. He was almost about to give up, when he saw an empty spot near the end, and then almost drove past it when familiar pink paw prints seemed to jump out at him from the back of a dark violet minivan. Alighting from the Hummer, Horatio glanced at his watch, 4:45. Ray Jr.'s game didn't start for fifteen minutes. Slowly he walked toward the fields, wondering if he would see Jo. Other than when he dropped the keys off on Monday morning, they hadn't spoken since Saturday night. He told himself it was because he was busy, and she had family visiting. The memory of her kisses and the warmth of her caresses on his skin was something he could not easily forget, nor was her musical laugh and bright smile.

"Auntie, we need a break!" Jo shaded her eyes as she watched her nephews trotting toward her. "We're hot. Can we get some ice cream from that building over there?" Liam pointed toward the Concession area.

"What about your dinner?" she asked mildly.

"I'm not hungry," Kieran announced. "I ate too much at the ball game. But I am hot and some ice cream would cool me down. Besides, Mom is probably not cooking and you left food for Aunt Flo to heat up, right? By the time you make us dinner when we get home, we'll be hungry again, so if you let us have ice cream now, we won't be hungry so soon when we get home." Jo shook her head, trying to hide her smile as two pairs of earnest hazel eyes looked back at her.

"Kieran, I think you need to make sure you try out for the debate team when you get a little older," she told him. "Ok, come on. We'll go look at the choices. One, ice cream or related cold treat, understood?" A chorus of "Yes Auntie" sounded as they skipped off in the direction of the concession stand, Jo hurrying to keep up.

Horatio was passing near the concrete building when he heard a familiar patient voice.

"Hi, we'll take 2 Italian Ice's. One strawberry, one lemon. And a bag of Twizzlers, please." Before Jo could hand over her five dollars, Horatio slipped into line beside her adding a bottle of water to her order, slipping some cash from his pocket as he did so.

"That will be … $6.75, sir?" The middle-aged woman at the counter looked from a surprised Jo to Horatio in confusion. The two boys in Minnesota Twins t-shirts and baseball hats must be her nephews, Horatio thought, as he smiled at Jo and handed $7 to the woman behind the counter. Jo felt the light touch of Horatio's hand on her back as he ushered her and the boys out of the line.

At the touch of his hand on her back, the memory of his kisses rushed into her mind. Jo glanced at him, and looked away quickly.

"Auntie Jo, who is that?" Liam's stage whisper jolted her back to reality and she looked at her nephew before glancing at Horatio.

"I'm Horatio Caine," he introduced himself to the young man standing beside Jo, hazel eyes regarding him seriously beneath the brim of the baseball cap. "I'm a friend of your Aunt Jo's."

"I'm Liam. And that's my brother, Kieran. Aunt Jo took us to watch the Miami Marlins play the Twins today."

"Are you here to arrest someone?" That was Kieran, his gaze on the gold shield at Horatio's belt.

"No, I'm here to watch my nephew play baseball. I thought I recognized your minivan," Horatio looked at Jo. She couldn't see his expression behind the dark sunglasses. Murmuring that the boys had wanted to get some practice in playing catch themselves, she'd stopped here after the baseball game.

"Hey, Auntie, do we have time to watch some of Mr. Hor… Horai?... Mr. Horatio's baseball game?" That was Liam, smacking his glove with his fist.

"Haven't you had enough baseball today?" Jo asked with a smile, not surprised by the chorus of 'No Auntie.' I think you should ask, Mr." Jo emphasized the word as she grinned at Horatio, "Horatio if he would like some company, first. Manners, boys," she reminded them.

"It would be my pleasure to have you join me. Do you know where Field 6 is?" Horatio asked them, before looking up at Jo.

"YOU don't know what you're in for, Horatio," Jo warned under her breath as she and the Lieutenant hurried to keep up with the excited boys.

"I think I can handle it," he answered quietly, as they followed Liam and Kieran up the bleachers.

"Will you be back home in time to be our Team Parent for Little League Auntie?" Liam asked, taking a bite of his strawberry Twizzler as they waited for Ray Jr.'s team to take the field.

"I'm not sure," Jo hedged, reaching for a twisted piece of the red stretchy candy herself. She was fully aware of Horatio's eyes on her. "Your mom might want to do it. You should probably ask her first," she answered her nephew gently.

"Noooo," Kieran doubled over dramatically on the bleacher, while his brother shook his head emphatically. Glancing up, Jo saw the smile twitching at the corner of Horatio's mouth. An eyebrow quirked above his sunglasses in question and he paid no attention to Jo's quick shake of her head "no".

"I can imagine your Aunt Jo would be a terrific … team parent, but shouldn't that be a job for your mother or father?"

"Well, yeah, but our Dad is too busy all the time." That was Liam, his hazel eyes wide as he shook his head. "When Mom did it, she kept forgetting the concession tickets!" Jo couldn't hide her smile watching her nephew's hands wave about him as he tried to explain the importance of the Concession tickets to a team of hungry and thirsty 7 & 8-year-olds.

Horatio was enjoying himself. He didn't miss Jo carefully scoot over about six inches to avoid being licorice-whipped by her excited nephew. Her lightly tanned thigh brushed against him as she did so, the contact sending a jolt of awareness through him.

"Mmmm. That does sound … difficult. So, what made your Aunt Josie a good team parent?"

"She ALWAYS had our tickets!" Liam exclaimed, taking a bite of his licorice for emphasis.

"And she made signs for us just like they do for the Twins!" That was Kieran, carefully untwisting the sticky strands of red candy.

"We had a barbecue at our house after the season with the WHOLE team," Liam went on excitedly. "Auntie Jo did all the cooking and she made us a team cake with all our names on it! We didn't even mind that we came in second to last." He looked at his aunt for confirmation.

"It was too bad you came in fourth but, it was a learning season, right?" Liam nodded. "And you will do better this year, right?" Both boys nodded and began talking at once about who was a good hitter and which team they might be on.

"How's your Aunt Flo doing?" he asked Jo quietly.

"She's good. Thank you for the police report, by the way. I stopped by the Insurance Agent's office and all the paperwork is in order. Do you have any idea what happened to it?" Jo chewed on her red Twizzler thoughfully.

"I … wanted to ask you about that," Horatio answered, pausing as he slipped his sunglasses off. "Would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night? We could talk then?" Jo suspected that he wanted to talk about more than her aunt's disappearing minivan. Before she could answer, Ray Jr's team trotted out onto the field amidst cheers from the stands.


	20. Chapter 20

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 20**

"This Lieutenant Caine is a decent guy, good investigator, you say Harmon?" Jasper took a drink from his water bottle, looking from the younger soldier then across the now-empty basketball court.

"Yes, sir. He runs the Crime Lab sir, day shift. The other shift supervisors report to him."

"Is he actually out in the field or does he rely on other investigators?" Lieutenant Jasper asked, sounding unconvinced.

"He's out in the field every day, sir." Kyle answered truthfully. "His CSI's are some of the best. I'm sure he will do his best to get to the bottom of your aunt's missing van."

"That's good to hear Harmon." Lieutenant Allen wiped at the sweat on his forehead. "But, there's another thing about this whole situation I'm not very keen on. It seems," he lowered his voice, "that my sister is seeing Lieutenant Caine outside of his work on the case of my Aunt's van."

"Sir?" Kyle questioned.

"Jilly, how are you feeling?" Jo tucked the phone against her shoulder while she held Aidan on the other side, balancing the toddler on her hip. She kept one eye out for Roxie who had been playing tag with the older boys, which was ok, just not in the house.

"My head is pounding, Jo." Her sister's voice sounded small over the speaker in Jo's phone. "I think it's my allergies acting up. Can you give the kids dinner for me?"

"Of course," Jo answered automatically. "What have you taken Jilly?"

"Only some Tylenol, Jo," Jilly's voice was defensive. "I'm not going to overdose or anything, if that's what you're worried about. I hadn't planned on staying in this hotel suite with the kids for 10 days, you know. I thought we'd be at Aunt Flo's where they could play in the backyard and go to the park. I can't keep the boys entertained the way you can, I'm their mother you know."

'Then start acting like it,' Jo thought to herself irritably. Mentally counting to ten, she smiled into the phone and tried to soothe her sister's ruffled feathers.

"Don't' worry about it, Jilly. Why don't … I keep the boys here tonight? Liam and Kieran can camp out in the living room and I'll keep Aidan in the bedroom with me. I've got enough diapers and changes of clothes for Aidan. I'll have the boys call you later to say good-night ok?"'

Her sister's "That would be nice. Thanks, Jo," was drowned out by the arrival of Liam riding Roxie through the kitchen. It wasn't until Jo had settled Aidan down for his nap and the twins and Aunt Flo were drawing at the kitchen table with a fruit smoothie and homemade oatmeal cookies to snack on, that she realized she was supposed to have dinner with Horatio this evening.

"Oh," she caught herself as Liam looked up at her, "jellyfish!" Jo finished with a grin, turning toward the sink. "I'll have to call the Lieutenant," she murmured to herself, "I suppose he could have dinner here with us." Pushing her hair behind her ears as she reached for the phone, Jo was surprised by how much she was looking forward to seeing the red-haired Lieutenant again.

Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked his eyes. He had been sitting at his desk for the past hour. Five files lay open on his desk. Five pictures of young adults whose Spring Break ended badly stared back at him. Five sets of parents scattered over the United States that he had called to break the news no parent ever wants to hear. The buzzing of his phone was a welcome distraction. He picked it up off the desk and pushed his chair back in one smooth motion. Standing in front of the wall of glass, he put the phone to his ear.

"Josie, everything all right Sweetheart?" His fingers drummed the gold shield on his belt.

"Horatio? I'm not taking you away from something important?" Keeping an eye on her the 3 people at the table, she slowly eased her way toward the sliding glass doors.

"No Sweetheart. I needed a break. What's going on, Jo?" Years of practice reading people and dealing with bad news enabled him to hear the hint of unhappiness in her voice. "I hope nothing's wrong?" he asked mildly, watching the traffic flowing smoothly on the street below his office wall of glass.

"Nothing that's life-threatening, Horatio." Jo's voice was stronger. With one last glance at the threesome at the table, she slipped outside on the deck, sliding the heavy door shut behind her with some difficulty. "But I'm not going to be able to have dinner with you tonight." Jo paused, pushing her hair behind the ear without the phone held up to it. "My nephews are staying at Aunt Flo's tonight. The older boys would probably be ok alone with Aunt Flo, but I can't leave Aidan. I'll have to take a raincheck." Jo wasn't totally successful in keeping the wistfulness from her voice.

"Where is your sister?" Horatio asked, turning away from the window. From the little that Jo had divulged and listening to her nephew's conversation at Ray Jr.'s ballgame the other day, Horatio was beginning to see a pattern where Jo and her sister were concerned.

"She's prone to migraine-like headaches." Jo answered carefully. Jilly's headaches had not been diagnosed as migraines, and Jo often noticed that her sister's headaches coincided with something she didn't want to do or when she wanted some time to herself. "I promised her I would look after the boys. They are my nephews."

"I understand Jo." He paused as he moved one of the files on his desk a few inches with his finger. "What ARE your plans for this evening then?"

Kyle thought about his conversation with the Lieutenant from Minnesota as he went in search of something to eat before turning in for the night. His conversation with his dad the other night should have prepared him for Lieutenant Allen's information. Picking up his tray to go through the line, Kyle nodded a hello to fellow soldiers but he continued to chew on the information Lieutenant Allen had related about Horatio and Jo.

"_My sister Jo, she's vulnerable where men are concerned, Harmon." The Lieutenant had squeezed the empty plastic bottle in his fingers, causing it to crackle loudly. "She was hurt really bad by a guy some years back. The bum practically left her at the altar. He was long gone of course by the time I managed to get back home." Jasper Allen's mouth was a tight line for a moment, leaving Kyle to surmise the man was wise to have left the area quickly after breaking off the engagement with Jo. "She hasn't dated much. I don't want this Lieutenant Caine to take advantage of her."_

'Nope,' Kyle thought to himself, 'something was missing from Jasper's information.' It did appear that his dad and Jo had already discovered an attraction between them, but judging from his father's comments, Kyle would bet there was nothing too serious between them. It was heartening to know that his dad wasn't keeping himself a prisoner in that lonely house any longer, Kyle thought, taking a bite of an orange slice. It made him homesick for the sun-warmed, juice-filled oranges that were everywhere back in Florida.

Horatio's question took Jo by surprise. She had been deadheading the pink geraniums in the planter box on the deck.

"I hadn't thought about it," Jo answered, letting the petals filter through her fingers. "I'll have to take them out somewhere for a bit after dinner, maybe the park." Jo moved on to the next planter box of herbs, pulling the lavender colored flowers off the chives as she talked to Horatio. "I'm making macaroni and cheese for dinner, the homemade kind, not the boxed yellow stuff, with fresh fruit and a salad. It's much more kid-friendly than what you had in mind, I'm sure. You are welcome to join us, Horatio. I have to warn you, it will be a far cry from an intimate dinner for two," after a moment's hesitation, Jo added quickly, "if that was what you had planned."

A light knock at Horatio's door signaled a late-afternoon visitor. He caught a glimpse of long dark hair before another knock sounded and the knob began to turn.

"Jo, I've got to go but I'll call you later Sweetheart. OK?" He clicked off quickly, slipping the phone into his pocket as he greeted his sister-in-law.

"Yelina, this is a … surprise. I hope everything is alright?" Horatio tilted his head to one side, his blue eyes watching her as she walked up to his desk. "To what do I owe this visit?" In the two years that she had been back in Miami, he could probably count on one hand the number of times she had dropped into his office unannounced.

"Horatio, I was in the neighborhood. It's difficult to reach you by phone. I thought I'd stop by." Yelina's brown gaze met his. "You'd left Ray Jr.'s game before I got there the other day. I … was hoping to have a chance to talk to you." Yelina glanced down at the desk, seeing the photos spread out there.

Jo looked at the screen of her phone, surprised at the abruptness of Horatio's good-bye. The logical side of her argued that he was probably at the Crime Lab and some vital piece of trace evidence had appeared for him to dissect and crack the case. A small voice was also making itself heard that Horatio had broken off the call because he had company. A woman with long dark hair, perhaps, the little voice whispered inside Jo's head.

"It's none of my business," she said aloud, sprinkling the purple flowers she'd pulled off the chives into the grass below the deck railing.

"What's none of my business, Auntie?" a voice behind her asked, causing Jo to turn quickly. Liam stood in the doorway, his hazel eyes dark with concern. "Are you talking to yourself Auntie? I … I just wanted to see if you had any more smoothie left? I'm thirsty."

"No, no, Liam. I … was talking to myself, I guess. Of course you can have something to drink. Let's go see what's in the fridge shall we?" Jo hurried over to him, putting an arm around his thin shoulders and giving him a squeeze as they went inside, determined to put Horatio out of her mind for the rest of the day.

"Is this a social call, Yelina?" Horatio asked, motioning for her to take a seat in the single chair in front of his desk. After a moment's hesitation, she sat, crossing her long, shapely legs in front of her. Horatio stepped around his desk and perched on the corner, looking at her expectantly.

"Not exactly, Horatio. I've been contacted by one of the young men's family to investigate his death." She watched as her brother-in-law's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I assure you Yelina, we are doing everything," he emphasized the word heavily, "to find out what happened to those young people. The investigations are continuing." Yelina heard the aloofness in his voice and quickly tried to smooth over her involvement.

"Of course Horatio. I would know that better than anyone, wouldn't I?" she questioned with a small smile. "I've assured them as well, but," she spread out her hands, "they are impatient. If you have any information you could give me to pass on to them, it might help ease their fears that their son's death won't be forgotten," Yelina said softly.

"It's an open investigation, Yelina. I can't divulge information about our cases, you know that."

"Of course, Horatio." Yelina said soothingly. "And I've told them that. But they seem to think that perhaps your CSI's missed something. I'm only here to find out what you know. Give me something, Horatio. They've just lost their son. They want to hold someone accountable for that loss." Her brown eyes were knowing as she met his blue gaze. "You of all people should understand that," she added softly. Slowly Horatio nodded.

"It's not that easy Yelina," he said quietly, moving away from her, to return to his chair. With a sigh, he carefully opened one of the manilla folders stacked off to the side.

"Tell me what you know, Yelina," he said, his voice heavy.

Jo saw that Mr. Grundle was deep in conversation with her Aunt. Waving to them, she gathered up the toddler Aidan and Jezebel and slipped out the back door before Roxie discovered she was being left behind. Kieran and Liam were waiting beside the stroller, a foam football being tossed back and forth between them.

"Are we really going to the beach Auntie?" Liam looked skeptical. "We don't have our swimming suits or our goggles."

"There are other things to do at the beach besides swimming, Liam," Jo answered, her voice muffled by the cover of Aidan's stroller. "You and Kieran can toss your football around and Aidan can push his trucks in the sand. I've got his pail and shovel so we can make some sandcastles."

"There's also walking the dogs and splashing through the waves," a deep male voice drifted down from above her.

Jo straightened up quickly in surprise, momentarily getting trapped in the cover of the stroller. Two strong hands lifted the cover back and she found herself looking into Horatio's blue eyes. As a sudden memory of his kisses on the beach flooded over her, Jo found herself unable to say anything to the handsome red-haired man standing on the other side of her nephew's stroller.

"Do you have room for me to tag along, Josie?" he asked finally, his fingers sliding over hers on the handle of the stroller.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 21**

"Of course," she replied, ignoring the use of her nickname for the moment. Belatedly her mind registered the fact that he was not dressed for the office. Turning the stroller down the sidewalk, she peeped at him from beneath her lashes. He had fallen in step beside her, his fingers taking Jezebel's leash from her unresisting fingers as he patiently answered Kieran's questions about his department Hummer. The breeze was ruffling Horatio's red hair, the early evening sunlight glinting off the ginger highlights. Jo found herself wanting to run her fingers through it, tousling it even more. Feeling that he was being observed, Horatio looked at her, catching her staring. Jo felt her face grow warm and was glad for Liam asking impatiently when they would be at the beach.

While her nephews kept the conversation with Horatio going, Jo used the opportunity to think about the direction her thoughts were taking in regards to the Miami Lieutenant. She was finding it increasingly difficult to deny that the attraction she felt to him – physically and emotionally – was growing stronger with each passing day. Unlike her sister Jilly, who had often had a new boyfriend every month prior to meeting and marrying her husband, Jo could probably count the number of boyfriends in her life on one hand. It wasn't that she didn't want to date or wasn't attracted to the men she met, she had patiently explained to Jilly on more than one occasion, there just wasn't enough time in her day for dating. There always seemed to be something more pressing. However, Jo considered thoughtfully as they turned onto the beach path, since meeting Horatio, for the first time in her life perhaps, she was experiencing the desire to drop everything, so that she could spend time with that one special person who could make her heart pitter-pat with just a smile.

"I think this might be a good place, Jo." She jumped at the sound of his voice, looking up at him quickly, realizing that they were indeed now at the beach. 'He must know what I was thinking,' she thought guiltily, as she quickly took in the shady spot he had chosen.

"Fine, Horatio. Jezzie can be in the shade and I'll be able to let Aidan play in the edge of the sand here. Kieran, Liam, wait for me to get Aidan settled before you take off toward the water." As Jo began to extract the 18-month-old from the stroller, Horatio's blue eyes appeared in her line of vision.

"Why don't I go with them, Josie?" His voice was low, keeping their conversation from little ears. "We can toss their football on the beach for a while. That might keep them out of the water." Grinning, Jo looked him in the eye asking,

"Seriously Horatio? Did it ever keep YOU out of the water, given the chance, when you were 8?" Her heart did a serious flip-flop in her chest as he smiled boyishly at her, shaking his head.

"Nope. And I don't expect it to now, Sweetheart." As she watched his retreating form lope down towards the water with her nephews, Jo wondered what he had been like as a boy.

"He probably got whatever he wanted flashing that smile and those blue eyes at his mother, I would guess," she remarked to Aidan as she carefully spread the extra large beach towel on the ground she had brought with them.

For the next two hours, while Jo and Aidan built a sand city complete with houses and roads, Horatio and her nephews tossed the football back and forth, only occasionally finding an excuse to wander into the surf.

"Auntie I don't' think I can walk home!" That was Liam, dropping dramatically on the beach towel, pushing his hair back from his forehead. "Did you see us playing football out there? Mr. Horatio is really good. He throws the ball much better than Dad," he added in a stage whisper as Kieran and Horatio approached the beach towel. "Do you have any snacks? I'm starving," he added eyeing Jo's bulging beach bag.

"I've got some juice pouches and a bag of fish-shaped crackers for the three of you to share," she answered him. "Play with your brother a moment while I dig them out, would you please." While all three boys pushed plastic trucks through the sand, Jo delved into her bag for the snacks. She was aware of Horatio dropping down beside her, his citrus scented aftershave tickling her nose.

Horatio watched Jo efficiently dole out the juice pouches and crackers, smiling when she offered him one.

"I've got bottled water too, if you'd rather," she smiled as he shook his head.

"No thank you Josie," Horatio grinned at her. "I'm good."

"Yes, you are, Lieutenant," she answered unthinkingly, before realizing she had said out loud what she had been thinking. Jo knew her face was turning red. As much as Josie was a nickname she disliked, when Horatio said it, it sounded more like an endearment, like when he called her Sweetheart. Some ginger colored hair had fallen across his forehead and she found that she wanted to move it off to the side, maybe continuing to slide her fingers into the red-gold waves. Horatio watched as she blinked her eyes, and busied herself with getting a bowl of water and some cookie bones out of her bag for Jezebel.

"What are you thinking, I wonder, Josie?" he asked softly, his voice only loud enough for her ears.

"Sir, may I speak to you a moment, if you have a moment, sir?" Kyle hesitated on the threshold of the office building as Lieutenant Allen, phone to his ear, nodded toward him and motioned him inside. Hoping he was doing the right thing, the young soldier stepped inside.

"That's fine, Jilly. I hope you're feeling better. Say hello to Aunt Flo and Josie for me." There was silence for a moment as the Lieutenant drummed his fingers impatiently on the metal desk, before Jasper clicked off his phone and turned to Kyle.

"I've got a few minutes Kyle. That was my sister," he gestured toward the phone. "Well, my other sister. She's visiting Aunt Flo and Josie in Florida. What did you need to see me about?"

"Your sister Josie, sir." Kyle shook his head. "I mean I wanted to talk to you about Lieutenant Caine." Jasper Allen sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"I'm listening."

"I … have a picture sir." Kyle held out a photo, a crease running down the center of the dog-eared paper. Lieutenant Allen slowly took the well-worn paper, sensing that this was something of value to the young soldier. Looking down he saw Kyle, in army garb, smiling for the camera, his arm around an older man in a dark suit. Both men had the same ginger-red hair and blue eyes. The resemblance was startling and Kyle saw the light dawning in the older soldier's eyes.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine is my father sir." Kyle shifted his feet, not sure what to say next, so he simply waited to see what his friend's reaction would be to that announcement.

"Sit down, Harmon." Jasper Allen gestured to the empty chair nearby. "I think you have some explaining to do," he said gruffly, but not unkindly. "Talk to me, from the beginning," he added, leaning back in his chair.

"The s'mores were a wonderful idea, Horatio!" Jo enthused before popping the last delicious morsel of the gooey treat into her mouth.

"Come out with me on Saturday evening, Josie?" Horatio's softly spoken question caused her to look at him, as she licked the last of the melted chocolate and sticky marshmallow from her fingers. He lowered himself down beside her on the step of the deck, his nearness doing funny things to her breathing.

"I'd like that Horatio," she paused, reaching for her glass of wine sitting on the deck.

"I think I heard a 'but' in your answer Sweetheart?" Horatio asked, his blue eyes sober. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss the bit of melted marshmallow on her upper lip away.

"I have to make sure Aunt Flo," Jo wasn't allowed to go any further as Aunt Flo caught wind of what she was about to say.

"Josie, don't be absurd. Of course, go out with the good Lieutenant if he's asking you, dear. Don't worry about me – or your sister or nephews. Jilly and the kids can stay here Saturday night. Kieran and Liam can help with anything I need and Jilly can watch Aidan. So, Lieutenant," Aunt Flo looked at Horatio with a pleased expression on her face, "Josie will be happy to go out with you on Saturday. She can stay out as late as she likes. We'll be fine. Now, I'll go supervise those boys getting cleaned up while you two relax." Two pairs of blue eyes watched the elderly lady carefully make her way into the house, struggling a bit with the heavy glass door. Before Horatio could get up to help her, Kieran appeared and the door opened and she disappeared inside. Jo looked at the man seated beside her.

"That's settled," Horatio said with a smile. "Now, I've been wanting to do something since I sat down," he added when Jo didn't immediately answer him.

"What's that, Horatio?" she asked bemusedly. For an answer, he reached a hand toward her, gently moving the stray hair from her face. Then, very deliberately, he put his finger beneath her chin, stroking her lower lip with his thumb. Jo was perfectly still, reminding herself to breathe, in and out, in and out, while waiting for his next move. Slowly that hand slipped around her to her nape, the long fingers caressing her neck until she felt her insides melting like the chocolate and marshmallow she had just been eating.

"You have," he murmured, dipping his head closer, "a bit of marshmallow, just there." Jo felt a warm finger caress her upper lip."

"What do you plan to do about that, Lieutenant?" she asked breathlessly.

"I think you have a pretty good idea, Josie," he answered, his eyes as blue as the ocean.

Any and all thoughts of reminding him that she didn't particularly like that nickname left her as his mouth brushed against hers.

Inside the house, two pairs of curious hazel eyes watched the couple on the deck steps before being shooed away by Aunt Flo. Before turning out the light in the kitchen, she took a moment to watch her favorite niece return the handsome Lieutenant Caine's kisses.

"It's about time," she smiled to herself, before turning to follow the sound of young boys voices arguing over who was going to sleep on the sofa.


	22. Chapter 22

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 22**

Horatio drove slowly back to the Crime Lab. Friday afternoon and another young adult was ending her Spring Break with a ride to the Morgue in Alexx's van. He shook his head. Another set of parents to call and console. He had Calleigh and Erik going over every inch of the beach where the young woman had been found. No signs of a struggle or gunshot, he thought wearily. Alexx had ruled out strangulation as well. Now he would have to wait until the tox screens came back or his CSI's uncovered something out there in the sand. In the meantime, Horatio had another heartbreaking phone call to make waiting for him back at his office.

"Auntie Jo, is Mr. Horatio coming over tonight?" Looking up from the pie crust she was rolling out, Jo smiled at her nephew.

"No, Liam. He has an important job and sometimes has to work long hours."

"That's too bad, Auntie." Liam climbed up on the chair, peering across the table at the dough Jo was rolling out. "He's really fun. Do you suppose Mr. Horatio has any kids? What are you making? Can I put the cinnamon and sugar on those pieces that you cut off?"

"Of course you can, Liam. First, go wash your hands." As her nephew scampered off, Jo slid the crust of her tart into the pan, but her mind wasn't on the pastry. It was on a man with beautiful blue eyes that looked at her as if she were the only person in the world. Last night, out on the deck steps, she had felt as if she were drowning in those eyes. The warm touch of his hands on her skin had been like a lifeline and she had reached out for them. By the time Horatio had reluctantly taken his leave, the boys were all fast asleep scattered across the living room in their makeshift sleeping bags. A few hushed words of good-bye had been all that were exchanged, followed by one more searching kiss that left her knees feeling weak and the rest of her light-headed.

Jasper stared out across the almost deserted compound. Now that he knew about the Miami Lieutenant that was sweeping his common-sense minded sister off her feet, Lieutenant Allen found that he continued to be uneasy about the whole situation. Not that he doubted what Harmon had told him. It was in sync with what he had found when he Googled the Lieutenant. 'The problem was,' he thought, reaching again for his phone, 'was that his sister didn't travel in the same circles as Lieutenant Caine. No doubt his life seemed dangerous and glamorous in a James Bond sort of way, but that wasn't Josie.' Jasper shook his head putting his phone deliberately down on his desk again. An affair or spring romance might be fine for the Lieutenant, but it would break Josie's heart. And,' Jasper thought darkly, 'he didn't want to see that happen to her again."

Horatio turned the car into the driveway, glad to be home. He had somehow forgotten about his promise to have dinner with Yelina and Ray Jr tonight. It had been only because Ray Jr. had sent him a text asking if it would be ok to push dinner back an hour because he was putting in some extra batting practice. Making his way through the silent, darkened house, Horatio mused that he had seen more of Yelina in the past 6 days than he had in the past six months. Though she hadn't said anything, he knew her well enough to know she had something on her mind. Unfortunately, she was very good at not tipping her hand before she was ready. He suspected there was more to it than helping Ray Jr. make up his mind on a college. He fell into an exhausted slumber almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Here's your tea Aunt Flo." Jo handed her aunt the steaming cup of chamomile tea. Nudging a reluctant Roxie off the overstuffed sofa, she sank down beside her Aunt, blowing on the hot liquid in her cup. The late news flickered on the screen in the darkened room and for some time neither woman said anything.

"What are you and the Lieutenant going to do on your date tomorrow night?" Her Aunt's voice sounded loud in the quiet room, startling Jo.

"I'm … I'm not sure," she looked at her aunt in surprise. "Do you know something Aunt Flo?" she asked curiously, wondering if she had missed a call from Horatio today in the chaos of keeping her young nephews busy.

"No, no, Josie. I was just wondering. He's something of a local celebrity, you know, Josie dear. I do hope you are planning on getting dressed up, maybe go have your hair done tomorrow. I've seen him quite often with a beautiful tall brunette on his arm at events around Miami."

"Auntie Flo!" Jo looked at her Aunt aghast. "You know better than to believe those gossip pages. Besides," Jo swirled the tea in her cup reflectively, "are you SURE it was him you saw? He doesn't strike me as a guy who goes out to be seen, if you get my drift. But I did see him get in a car with a dark haired woman the morning he dropped off your van." Jo murmured as she sipped her tea, rubbing the soft fur between Jezzie's large ears.

"Hey beautiful, where did you come from?" For an answer, her pet turned her head to the side, offering one large ear for a scritch. Turning her attention back to the man on the screen offering up his forecast for the weather the next day, Jo firmly told herself it was none of her business who Horatio went out with six months ago or even a week ago. While she could not deny the attraction she felt for him and, he seemed to have for her, Josie reminded herself that a few kisses on the beach and on her aunt's back porch hardly meant they were going steady. She had been hurt once because she assumed too much. Jo had promised herself it wouldn't happen a second time. She and Horatio were both consenting adults. Besides, she would be going back home to Minnesota in a month's time to step back into the routine of working, being the Team Parent for her nephews Little League team and volunteering for the three or four organizations that always seemed to be asking for her help.

"Hey you!" Horatio turned in surprise.

"Mari?" he asked.

"Yes, Horatio, it's me." She smiled at him, her eyes large in her pale face. "How are you?"

"I've missed you Sweetheart," Horatio sat up in bed, resisting the urge to rub his eyes. His Mari sat at the foot of his bed, one leg crossed over the other, her bare foot swinging in and out of the soft light of the night lamp.

"And I've missed you Horatio." She smiled at him, sadness in her big brown eyes. "I was hoping that you would tell me you were happy, Horatio. I asked you not to be sad." Horatio had been about to reach for her, but now he stopped, his arms dropping back on top of the bedsheet.

"Mari, I love you."

"And I love you, Horatio." The Mari image said gently, shimmering a bit before his eyes. "But, I'm in this world and you're here, Horatio. We can't be together anymore, not like we were. It's time, lover, for you to find someone to share your life with." She looked at him encouragingly.

"Mari? I … know you wanted me to be happy. But it's difficult."

"You've met someone, Horatio." Mari's image shimmered again. "I like her. Don't' let her slip away because you feel guilty about me. Don't be alone any more, Horatio. I don't like some of the things you've done since I've been here. And, if you're honest with yourself, I'm thinking you don't like what you've done either."

"Mari, … you don't …" As he watched, Mari's image slowly faded away from the foot of his bed. "… understand" he said to the now-empty room. Swiping his hand across his face, Horatio wondered what had just happened. Mari was gone, he knew that. Still the image of her at the foot of his bed was unsettling. Restlessly, he got up and went to the kitchen for some water. He went out onto the deck, feeling the coolness of the night breezes against his skin. Science could not easily explain why he was seeing Marisol. His heart told him it was his subconscious giving in to his desire to still have her in his life. But, that was no longer completely true, he acknowledged ruefully. Since spending time with Jo, he no longer thought of Marisol as many times each day. He hadn't spent an afternoon at the cemetery, sitting beside her grave, letting his heart mourn over the way things should have been. No, Jo was bringing some light back into his life, giving him some hope to wake up the next day. Finishing his water, Horatio hoped sleep would not be elusive for the rest of the night. With one last look at the dark clouds slipping quickly past the half moon, Horatio went inside and headed back to bed.

"Auntie, are you sure I can't come with you?" Jo looked up in surprise at her nephew.

"Liam, why would you want to spend an hour waiting for me while I have my hair done?" She picked up the keys to her convertible, while slipping her feet into her favorite pair of Sketcher sandals.

"Well, I can bring my DS and play that while I wait." Liam pushed his short, blonde hair up from his forehead. "And I can watch the Twins play on the tv's there." He followed her to the door. "And I want to ride in your convertible," he answered in a loud whisper, looking around to make sure neither of his brothers had heard that last remark. Jo turned and rubbed his short hair.

"Ah, so the truth comes out. Liam, you get your hair cut at a shop just for boys. There are no tv's at the place I'm going."

"Please? Aunt Jo?" Liam's eyes were wide and innocent. Looking around the empty kitchen, Jo answered her favorite nephew.

"Ok, you can come, but we have to keep it quiet ok?" Liam nodded, already scampering toward the door. Jo held up her hand. "First, you get your shoes on, collect your DS, and then quietly go to my car. I'll tell your mom that you're with me."

"Ok Auntie!" he said in a stage whisper, before hurrying toward the living room. Jo quickly went to the patio door, and slid it open, explaining to her sister that Liam was going to the salon with her. A non-committal ok from her sun-soaked sibling was her only answer. Bemusedly, Jo went to her car, seeing that Liam was already in the process of getting the hard-top off. 'I must have gotten too much sun as well, to let Aunt Flo talk me into this,' she thought to herself as she checked that Liam was belted into the seat beside her.

"Horatio, my client's family wanted to me to tell you that they appreciate everything you've done."

"Thank you Yelina," he answered quietly, going about shutting down the computer on his desk. His sister-in-law stood, pushing her long dark tresses behind her shoulder.

"You deserve a break, Horatio. Ray Jr. is going out tonight with his girlfriend. You could come over, we could have dinner and talk, just like the old days." Horatio looked up at her. At one time, he would have given an enthusiastic yes to the invitation Yelina had just made.

"Thank you, Yelina," he murmured, walking around his desk to where she stood. "I've ah … got plans for this evening." He slipped his arm around her, his hand resting at the small of her back as they walked toward the door.

"Another time then?" she asked as they stood outside the Crime Lab, feeling the warmth of the Miami early afternoon sun on their backs.

"I'll … let you know." Horatio answered, slipping on his sunglasses before saying good-bye and heading for his car.

"Jilly, this is ridiculous!" Jo looked at the clothes spread out on her bed. "I don't even know where we're going, for heaven's sake. For all I know, we could be … seeing a movie at the beach!" Jo sat down heavily on the bed beside her sister. "I can't put fashion before comfort. If I'm cold then I'm miserable." Jilly rolled her eyes.

"That, sister dear, is why you wear something that doesn't have sleeves and you'll end up in his arms before the night is over, mark my words." It was on the tip of Jo's tongue to tell her sister she didn't need that excuse for Horatio to take her into his arms, but merely nodded her head. Her sister and Aunt meant well with their advice, but all that help was leaving Jo feeling as if she wanted to meet Horatio in her SpongeBob lounge pants and moonlight blue tank top with Patrick the Starfish on the front and take her chances. Instead, she reached for her iced coffee and took a long drink of the cold liquid while she considered her options. The stylist had washed, dried and trimmed her long hair, piling some up on her head while the rest hung loosely down her back in soft, gentle curls.

"Come on Jilly, I'll worry about this later." A soft wail could be heard from the room next door and Jo headed for the door. "Sounds like Aidan's awake. Why don't you get him changed and once he's properly awake, I'll take him to the store with me, and you can take Liam and Keiran to the beach for a bit. Aidan and I will get what we need for supper. Aunt Flo can come with us to get out for a bit. There's plenty of makings for s'mores for tonight. The beach walk is only four blocks away. I think the boys can probably get you there without a problem." Jo walked quickly down the hallway, iced coffee in hand, mentally making a list of all the things she needed to get done before Horatio arrived at 7:00 to pick her up for their evening out.


	23. Chapter 23

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 23**

"He's here Auntie Jo!" Liam and Kieran's excited voices called out to her from their lookout at the front window. Taking one last critical look in the mirror, Jo hoped she wasn't reading too much into this evening with Horatio. She hadn't felt comfortable with the dramatic makeup Jilly had suggested, so Jo had used only the lightest touch of smoky grey shadow on her eye-lids, a whisk of the mascara wand on her lashes and the lightest of pink colored gloss on her lips. Dainty silver earrings hung from her earlobes, three blue sapphires hanging from each silver stem. They matched the sapphire bracelet circling her slender wrist. The quick knock on the front door sent her scrambling into her strappy silver sandals, even as she heard a chorus of "Hi Mr. Horatio's" mingling with excited barks from Roxie and company in the background.

Horatio had to smile as he was ushered into Aunt Flo's chaotic house by Jo's nephews. They looked very serious, each looking at the other before they spoke. A young woman with the same blue eyes as Jo appeared with the toddler Aidan on her hip, welcoming him inside even as she looked him over from head to toe.

"Lieutenant Caine? I'm Jillian, everybody calls me Jilly, Jo's sister. It's so nice to meet you at last." She extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am," he answered, shaking her hand, then making his way toward Aunt Flo who sat on the overstuffed sofa with her leg propped up. He was aware of Kieran and Liam following him.

"Good evening, Ma'am," he leaned down to speak to the elderly woman. "Thank you for letting me take Jo away from you for the evening. I promise, I'll take good care of her." The elderly lady smiled, shaking her head.

"I know you will Lieutenant. And that's why I suggested she take you up on your offer." She winked at him as he stood up, momentarily disconcerted to find three pairs of eyes on him. Motioning to Liam, Aunt Flo said, "Would you be a dear and fetch your Aunt Josie? She shouldn't keep the good Lieutenant waiting." With a quick nod of his head, he hurried off on his important errand. Horatio could hear his voice carry down the hall.

"Auntie Jo! Mr. Horatio's here. Aunt Flo says it's not nice to …" the rest faded as Liam almost collided with his aunt in the doorway. "…keep him waiting." The assembled adults in the living room all smiled as his next comment floated down the hallway.

"Auntie Jo! You look like a rock star!" Liam's hazel eyes were wide and Jo giggled in delight.

"Coming from you, Liam, I take that as the highest compliment. Care to walk me out?" She offered her hand to him and he took it with a grin. Jo found herself almost jogging down the hall to keep up with him.

"Mom! Aunt Flo! Kieran! Mr. Horatio! Wait until you see Auntie Jo!"

When Jo slowed to a stop just inside the living room, her eyes immediately went to Horatio. Not for approval, she told herself sternly, but maybe for some affirmation that her effort was appreciated. Horatio's blue eyes locked with hers across the chaotic room and neither blinked as she slowly made her way through the sea of wagging tails and excited voices.

Personally, Horatio welcomed the several moments it took for Jo to reach him. He was able to take in the full effect of the ankle-length smoky slate blue dress that hinted at her curves beneath the silky fabric, the sapphires in her bracelet glowing on her bare arm. As she drew nearer, he noticed the slit in the center that reached just above her knee, exposing a shapely leg as she walked.

"Good evening, … Lieutenant," Jo felt her cheeks grow warm under that intense blue gaze. "Everything all right?" she asked quietly, suddenly afraid she had completely misread his intentions for tonight.

"Hello Josie," Horatio's voice was husky, as he reached for her hand. "You look beautiful, Sweetheart." Much to her aunt's delight, he kissed her fingers, leaving Jo momentarily speechless. Horatio would not relinquish her hand and Jo turned towards her family.

"Aunt Flo, Jilly, Liam, Kieran – you all have my cell phone number. Liam and Kieran, help your mom and Aunt Flo tonight. No arguing, remember our little discussion?" Two heads nodded emphatically. Before Jo could go any further, Aunt Flo broke in laughingly.

"Lieutenant, you'd best whisk our Josie out of here now before she changes her mind and decides we can't be left to our own devices. Off with you now, we won't wait up."

Smiling at the elderly woman, Horatio nodded, slowly making for the door.

"Thank you Ma'am. Good evening, everyone." They exited to a chorus of "Have fun" and "Bye Auntie, good-bye Mr. Horatio's." with even little Aidan clapping his chubby hands excitedly.

Horatio kept Jo's hand tightly in his all the way out to the car. After he had helped her inside, he went around to the driver's side, glancing toward the house as he did so. Jo noticed the grin on his handsome face when he slid into the driver's seat. As he pulled away from the curb, Jo was about to ask what he found so amusing and then chanced to look towards her aunt's house. Kids, dogs and Jilly all stood in the door and at the windows, waving furiously. Jo waved back, feeling her face grow warm, before turning to her companion. Now it was her turn to look at him while he maneuvered the car through Friday evening traffic in Miami. He was impeccably dressed as always, his dark suit jacket not unlike the one that had hung over the chair in her bedroom for a week until she had talked him into giving her the name of his tailor. Tonight he was wearing a blue shirt that matched his eyes, complimenting his red hair. Jo's gaze went to his hands on the steering wheel, sure and steady. She remembered those fingers threading through her hair on the beach last week, and a shiver of excitement ran up her spine.

"Cold, Sweetheart?"

"No." Jo shook her head and looked out the window so he would have no chance of guessing from her expression what she had been thinking just moments before. The car was leaving the familiar streets behind them, she noticed.

"Horatio, where are we going?" Jo asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," he answered with a smile.

"Not even the littlest, teeniest, tiny hint?" Jo asked, motioning with her fingers.

"Coral Gables" Horatio's voice was light, "and that's all I'm going to say, Sweetheart, so sit back and enjoy the drive, hmm?" Somehow, Jo was able to relax and in no time it seemed they were passing a brown sign announcing that Matheson Hammond Park was just ahead.

"We're going to a park?" she asked weakly, sure now that she had completely misunderstood this evening.

"Yes… and no, Josie," Horatio answered enigmatically.

Jo barely heard him, trying to decide how well she would be able to navigate shell hiking paths or a sandy beach in her high heeled sandals.

"Relax Sweetheart. It's not what you're thinking." Horatio's voice somehow was able to penetrate the panic fogging her brain and she looked at him questioningly.

"Almost there Sweetheart," was all he said, before turning his attention back to the winding road taking them to a remote corner of the park in the gathering dusk.

"Horatio, didn't the sign say the park closes at sunset?"

"I believe so," he answered and paused while he slowed for a group of bikers reluctantly making their way down the road in the opposite direction. Before Jo could form a polite question asking if he had pulled some strings to be in the park after closing, her window was filled with a breathtaking view of a saltwater lagoon. She was still taking it in when Horatio slowed the car to a crawl, looking for a parking spot amongst several dozen cars.

"Where…" The question died on her lips as she saw a historic building and neon letters announcing they had arrived at their destination, the Red Fish Grill.

"I've heard the food is very good here, with a large selection of seafood. There also were several good vegan reviews, as well." Horatio explained as he helped her alight from his car. For a moment, Jo stood beside the car, looking around her in awe. Horatio looked at her quizzically.

"Everything all right, Josie?"

"Yes, of course Horatio." Jo's smile was sheepish. "I'm a bit overwhelmed, that's all. I … wasn't expecting something quite like this. Actually, come to think of it, I'm not sure what I was thinking. I'm thankful you didn't choose somewhere on South Beach though." Horatio nodded. Yelina was at home in South Beach, but Jo would feel like a fish out of water. Putting his arm around her, Horatio turned her toward the building. His voice was low, his blue eyes warm.

"Sweetheart, you deserve to be waited on tonight. I've seen how hard you work to keep your sister and nephews fed and entertained as well as take care of your Aunt Flo. Tonight let someone else do the cooking and wait on you, hmmm?" Jo didn't know what to say, so she let him usher her toward the entrance of the authentic coral rock building.

"This is like a dream Horatio." Jo said some twenty minutes later as they sat at their outdoor table, surrounded by palms decorated in twinkling lights. The spectacular view of the lagoon and Biscayne Bay beyond was a mere football field away from their secluded table.

"So, you approve, Sweetheart?" Horatio asked quietly, his eyes watchful from across the small table..

"I've never been anywhere so beautiful or so …" Jo hesitated, wondering if she should say what was on her mind.

"So … what, Sweetheart?" Horatio asked curiously, giving in to temptation, at least partially, and reaching for her hand.

"So romantic," Jo murmured, her gaze going from his fingers twining with hers to those penetrating blue eyes. "Is it by chance or design, I wonder?" she asked so quietly Horatio wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it. Before he could explain, their smiling waitress appeared with their appetizer of calamari and crab cakes.

Kyle was hurrying across the compound, his mind on what he was going to say to his father when he Skyped with him later this evening. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he almost collided with Lieutenant Allen.

"Slow down Soldier," the older man's voice had Kyle looking up.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't see you." Kyle stopped, feeling his face grow warm in embarrassment.

"Harmon, you ok?" The Lieutenant's voice was concerned. "I don't have to tell you how dangerous it is not to be aware of your surroundings at all time here, soldier."

"Yes, sir." Kyle nodded. "I'll be more careful sir."

"Good." Jasper paused, before adding, "Have you heard … anything about what's going on in Miami these days?"

"No sir. I usually Skype with my dad on Saturday evenings. I was on my way to do that." Kyle was surprised to see the Lieutenant smile.

"Might want to wait until tomorrow with that Harmon. I usually call Josie on Saturday night as well. I had a message from her that she wouldn't be available tonight. I can only think of one reason for her not to take my call." Jasper folded his arms across his chest. "She's out on a date with your father." Kyle's eyes widened in surprise, but he could not help smiling.

"You have nothing to worry about sir," Kyle said earnestly. "He will take good care of her. Dad must really like her," he added almost to himself.

"Why do say that Harmon?" Jasper's voice broke in on Kyle's thoughts.

"He's been kind of a workaholic since Marisol died. It's been difficult to get him interested in anything that wasn't related to his work. I wonder what your sister said to make him change his mind?"

"Enjoying yourself Sweetheart?" Horatio's softly worded question caused Jo to smile as she set her cup of coffee down beside the empty plate that had held the scrumptious Key Lime pie they had shared for dessert.

"Absolutely, Horatio." Without thinking she reached for his hand across the table. Horatio watched as she took it, turning his palm up, her fingers trailing lightly over his. Leaning toward him she murmured, "Everything has been wonderful - the food, the wine and the company. But, you never answered my question, Lieutenant?"

"Hmmm, … what question is that?" Horatio murmured, his other hand sliding across the table to reach for her slim fingers.

"I think you know, Lieutenant." Jo felt a little shiver race down her arm at the touch of his fingers. You said you wanted me to feel pampered this evening."

"And did you?" he asked, his fingers tangling with hers.

"Yes." Jo was surprised at the sudden breathlessness that seemed to seize her. "I asked earlier if you chose this restaurant for our evening because of the food or… the atmosphere?"

"And if I said the answer was both, would you be disappointed?" Horatio asked, his blue eyes watching her expression carefully.

"No," Jo shook her head, her eyes meeting his across the candle lit table. His fingers were stroking the back of her hand, causing her surroundings to fade. "I don't want this evening to end," she murmured, feeling a little reckless beneath the intoxicating touch of his stroking fingers.

"Neither do I Sweetheart," Horatio answered softly. "What do you say, we go for a walk on the beach. No dogs this time."

"No chance to be interrupted, you mean?" Jo answered with a smile, leaning back in her chair as he let go of her hands to sign the credit card slip the waitress had discreetly slipped onto the table near his elbow. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the atmosphere of the place, maybe it was that she was starting to admit to herself that she cared very much about this attractive man with the seductive touch.

"Yes, Ma'am," Horatio answered. "Ready?"

Jo shivered as he helped her up from his chair. His hand was on the small of her back as he guided her out of the restaurant, but once they were outside, she found his arm warm around her, his body brushing against hers as they wandered slowly through the parking lot toward the well-worn path to the lagoon.


	24. Chapter 24

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 24**

Jo and Horatio had been wandering toward the path in a companionable silence, but as the path leading down to the sandy beach grew closer, Jo looked down at her strappy sandals.

'Not exactly beach footwear' she thought to herself ruefully. The almost full moon lit up the path before them, and Jo decided that she could chance going barefoot. It would be better than turning an ankle.

"Horatio, I need a second, please?" He had been staring off into the distance, thinking of nothing but the light touch of Jo's body brushing against his as they walked. He looked at her now as they stopped at the end of the parking area.

"Of course." He paused, offering his arm for Jo to lean on as she reached down to slip off her dainty footwear. Once her sandals were swinging from her fingers, Jo smiled up at him, tucking some hair that had spilled out of its clip, behind her ear.

"That's better, I think." She had no sooner put one foot forward, than she heard Horatio murmur in her ear as he bent toward her.

"Put your arms around my neck Sweetheart." So surprised was she, that Jo found herself doing as he suggested, before she could find the words to refuse. Her feet were whisked off the ground and she found herself looking into those moonlight blue eyes. Jo hoped that the glow of that same moon hid the surprise that must show on her face. "The path looks like it has broken shells on it Josie. We don't want you to hurt yourself. Hang on." She felt small and fragile in his arms, her long tresses falling silkily over his arm, brushing against his thigh as he walked. Jo didn't say anything, but he felt her wide eyes on his face as he carefully made his way down the path.

"How does your father feel about your choice of career, Harmon?" Lieutenant Allen looked at the young soldier sitting across the table from him.

"He worries about me," Kyle answered, shrugging his shoulders. "He wasn't too keen on me taking this tour. I could tell he thought it was too dangerous. But, I think he's proud of me too." A grin flitted across Kyle's face before disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. Idly, the young soldier turned the bottle of water in his hands.

"It IS a dangerous assignment, Harmon." Jasper's voice was quiet. "Your dad is right to be concerned about your safety over here."

"How do you do it, sir?" Kyle asked. "I mean, deal with having your family worry about you?"

"Well," Jasper took another sip of his coffee, "Jilly is busy with her family, I don't think it's a daily concern with her. Josie, SHE worries about me." Lieutenant Allen smiled. "But she's worried about me since, well for as long as I can remember. We always looked out for each other when we were growing up. I think in some ways, we've never stopped."

"That sounds like my dad." Kyle's voice was quiet. "He told me about his younger brother once. Dad always watched out for him, they were kind of on their own a lot because their father was an alcoholic and their mom had to work so much to keep up with the bills."

"Have you met your uncle?" Jasper asked curious to find out more about the background of the man who seemed to be sweeping his sensible Josie off her feet.

"No," Kyle shook his head, peeling the label off the water bottle. "Ray died before my dad and I knew each other. He was a cop too. Something bad happened and he left the country. He was supposed to be in a safe place with my aunt and cousin, but he couldn't stay out of trouble. Dad was there when he died and had to make arrangements for Ray's body to be brought back to Florida."

"What happened to your aunt and cousin?" Jasper asked, finding this young man's story more intriguing by the moment.

"Yelina and Ray Jr. came back to Florida with Dad." Kyle answered. "Yelina is a private detective. I think she used to work with my dad a long time ago."

Horatio gently set Jo down on the sand, and for a moment they stood there, her arms around his neck, his hands resting on her waist.

"Thank you," Jo finally murmured, unsure what to say next. It was deserted on the beach, but they could be seen by the diners sitting at the restaurant where she and Horatio had been just fifteen minutes earlier. Clouds drifted across the moon, and the night suddenly became darker. Jo couldn't see Horatio's expression, and but she was very much aware of his lean frame mere inches from her.

"I should be thanking you Josie," Horatio's voice was low, his caressing fingers warm through the thin fabric of her dress. "You couldn't have known, but that night I found you on the beach, I'd been feeling as if I couldn't go through the motions of living any longer. I didn't know what to do."

Jo wasn't sure which distressed her more – the fact that Horatio had been so lost and unhappy as to be contemplating the unthinkable or that he was emotionally cut off from his friends and family so much that no one had been aware of the extent of his sadness. Sliding one hand to cup his cheek, her fingers stroking the tiny lines at the corners of his eye, she had a sudden longing to wrap her arms around him and hold him tightly, exacting a promise that if he ever felt that way again, he was to come to her and not leave her arms until he felt ready to cope with life again.

"I thought I felt a deep sadness from you that night, Horatio," Jo answered him quietly. "Jezebel felt it too, I could tell. Maybe it was Fate, maybe it was a higher power lending a hand, but it sounds as if we both owe Roxie some extra Blue Dog cookies the next time we see her."

Horatio blinked slowly. He felt the silky caress of Jo's hair where it fell against his fingers on her waist. A desire to hide his face in the silky cascade and whisper his intentions there was growing stronger all the time. He became aware of Jo speaking again.

"Horatio, I want you to make me a promise."

"What would that be, Sweetheart?" The full moon gave the clouds the slip and the beach was once more bathed in its bright light. Horatio was smiling crookedly at her, his eyes as blue as the sky had been earlier when the moon had been coming up.

"That you call me, come to me, send one of your police cars to me if you have to," Horatio's eyebrow rose, but Jo ignored it, continuing on seriously, "if you EVER and I mean EVER have any thoughts like that again. The time or place doesn't matter – I'll fly down from Minnesota if I have to, Horatio, to hold your hand, listen to you, sit up with you at night if you need me to. I can't bear the thought of you being that sad and lonely." Horatio caught his breath at the passion in her hushed voice. He watched as her cheeks grew pink as she paused to take a breath, suddenly embarrassed that she had let her emotions get away from her. But before she could say anything further, Horatio's hand left her waist to tip her chin up.

"Sweetheart." Horatio paused, his voice husky, almost rough with emotion, "Josie, it won't happen again." Horatio brushed his mouth against hers and it was all Jo could do not to throw caution to the winds and return his kiss with a very wanton one of her own.

"Josie sent more cookies. Would you like a couple?" Lieutenant Jasper opened the container that had been sitting on the table. The young soldier's face lit up and he answered enthusiastically.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Jasper watched as Kyle took a bite, obviously enjoying the homemade treat.

"When you meet Josie you'll have to tell her how much you've enjoyed her cookies," Jasper remarked with a grin, taking a sip of his coffee. "Just don't call her Josie, she hates that name."

"Why do you call her that sir?" the innocent question made Jasper smile at his younger companion.

"It's a sibling thing. I used to do it when we were kids because I knew she didn't like it."

"Then why do you still call her that now sir?" Kyle asked.

"You don't have siblings, do you Kyle?" Jasper asked gently. At an affirmative nod from Kyle, the lieutenant continued. "It just kind of stuck, I guess." Jasper smiled reminiscently. "With exception of Aunt Flo and maybe my dad sometimes, I was the only one that called her that. It was special, something just between us. These days, if I didn't call her by her nickname, she would immediately think something was wrong."

"Oh." Kyle began nibbling on his second cookie. "I always wanted a brother or sister. I thought it would be nice to have someone to play catch with, share stuff with." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I asked Dad if I would be able to meet Jo the last time I talked to him." Kyle said reflectively. "He didn't seem to think she would still be in Florida by the time I had some leave in a couple months. Maybe if Jo and Dad are seeing each other, she'll stay in Florida instead of going back to Minnesota. How long do you think your Aunt will need your sister to stay with her?"

"I'm not sure," Jasper shook his head. "Aunt Flo's knee is healing, but she might be having trouble with her eyes. Josie is a nurse, so she'll know what to do about making sure Aunt Flo is getting the services and help she needs. Josie would never leave unless everything was going to her satisfaction. I don't know if she'd ever move to Miami permanently though," Jasper idly turned his cup in his hands. "She dislikes anything that even resembles a reptile and she is really close to my nephews. She's almost spent as much time with them since they were babies as their mother. I hope she knows what she's doing," he finished, reaching for one of the cookies left in the container.

"Horatio," Jo tried to take a deep breath and breathe normally, "I think we should walk a little bit? Everyone on the patio restaurant can see us here…" her voice trailed away as she looked into those blue eyes.

"I agree," he answered, his eyes never leaving hers. With a smile he slid his hands from her hair, and gently turned her in the direction of the outcropping of rocks in the distance. A tingle danced down Jo's spine as she felt his hand brush the bare skin of her back where her snug dress bodice dipped down from her shoulders. They strolled along in silence, Jo's feet making soft splashes every now and then as a wave lapped up to the shore where they were walking. Horatio was conscious of the warmth of her hand against his back as they strolled along arm-in-arm.

"This has been an absolutely perfect evening!" Jo sighed happily, some time later as she sat on the rocks, her head resting against Horatio's shoulder as they looked out on the lagoon, the lights of Biscayne Bay twinkling in the distance.

"Did you ever want to just sail away somewhere, Horatio?" Jo asked quietly as she watched the bobbing lights on the water.

"It sounds like you've thought about it, Josie," he countered softly, his hand trailing lightly down her exposed leg. "Where would you go?"

"Hmmm… some place tropical. I always wanted to go horseback riding on the beach." Jo glanced up at the man beside her, surprised by the intensity of his blue gaze. She felt her cheeks grow warm. "I know, it's silly," she murmured. "I love the feel of the wind in my hair though, the sound of the horse splashing through the waves." Jo's soft laugh was self-conscious. "Ok, now I've told you my fantasy, Lieutenant. Your turn."

Horatio found himself saved from answering by a sudden movement picked up in the moonlight on the calm sea in front of them.

"What is it Horatio?" Jo asked curiously, following the direction of his gaze.

As Kyle walked back across the compound, he hoped that Horatio and Jo were enjoying their evening. It was a little unnerving to think of one's father out on a date, he had to admit.

'I wonder what they're doing?' he thought to himself idly. 'I hope it's a quiet dinner without any excitement. I wonder if he'll kiss her good-night?' he mused.

"I think those people are in trouble!" Jo heard the urgency in Horatio's voice, and then could make out the cries for help.

Horatio was already sliding from the rocks, his hand going for the phone in his pocket. Jo followed more slowly, hampered by her dress and bare feet. Before she could jump down to the sand, Jo felt his strong hands on her waist and he lifted her down, their blue eyes meeting quickly in the fading moonlight as yet another cloud stalled as it passed the brilliant orb. She ignored his instructions to stay there, choosing instead to follow him at a run back the way they had come. Dropping her shoes and bag on the sand, Jo squinted toward the water, trying to determine how many people were in the water. She could barely make out a small craft, a kayak type boat maybe. The sounds of splashing were carrying across the water as well and without a second thought, she sprinted after Horatio, who was already knee deep in the sea, heading for the four young people calling for help.


	25. Chapter 25

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 25**

"Help us! Help our friend! Help us!" Jo saw that Horatio had almost reached the first of the young people in the water. The moon and clouds seemed to be engaged in a crazy game of Hide-And-Go-Seek, as moonlight once more suddenly flooded the lagoon and beach with beams of light. As she waded deeper after Horatio, Jo saw that two of the young men were desperately trying to keep a third afloat in the water. Horatio must have realized it as well, she noticed, glimpsing his ginger hair glimmering in a moonbeam before he was setting out with several powerful strokes to reach the exhausted swimmers.

"Help our friend, please. He's passed out." Taking in the situation in a glance, Horatio ordered the young men to pass their friend to him. It was only after he had begun to swim to shore with the dead weight of the third young person, that Horatio saw Jo heading toward him in the water. He found his footing as he reached her, but before he could bite out an order to get back to shore, Jo was passing him in the water, her hands reaching for the young men who, now that their friend was safe, were floating listlessly, all the spirit gone out of them.

"Your friend is in good hands. I can help you in. That's it, we'll get you in." Her summers working as a lifeguard at the beaches on Lake Calhoun gave her voice the reassurance the young men needed to hear. Horatio had heard it as well. In spite of the gravity of the situation, he smiled, glancing at her in the moonlight. Jo had a sudden sensation that she was being watched, and found Horatio looking at her, his eyes deep blue. There was the slightest hint of a smile on his face and she smiled back quickly before turning away.

Diners and staff at the restaurant had reached the shore by now, several splashing into the surf to lend a hand. Jo quickly relinquished the young men, before heading over to the unmoving form Horatio was pulling up on the sand.

"I can help him, Horatio. There's still one more out there!" Jo was kneeling in the sand, her nurse's training taking over as she made a quick assessment of her patient. She felt the warmth of Horatio's hand on her shoulder before he turned back into the water. Then all her attention was focused on the young man lying unmoving on the sand as she heard someone call out that 911 had been called and Fire and Rescue were on their way.

By the time Horatio had located the fourth person in the water, draped over an air mattress that barely kept his head above water, two waiters from the restaurant had appeared beside him, and together they dragged the air mattress to shore. As he rested on one knee on the sand, catching his breath, Horatio heard the sounds of sirens fast approaching. He wiped the water from his hair, noticing that some of the people who had come down from the restaurant were performing CPR on the young man Jo had been assisting earlier. She darted by him just then, heading for the young man lying unmoving on the air mattress.

Jo fell to her knees in the sand, running down the same checklist of signs and symptoms that she had performed on the first man. As she was taking the man's pulse, Horatio appeared beside her in the sand, resting on one knee. Whatever he was saying was drowned out by the wail of the sirens as the Rescue Squads roared onto the beach, bathing the sand in a dazzle of blue and red lights. Shaking her head to show she couldn't hear him, Jo glanced up to see an EMT approaching them, stretcher in hand. With a sigh of relief, she motioned that the man was breathing, but had a shallow pulse. A touch on her arm from Horatio had her looking up and he motioned for her to follow him. The EMT nodded when she looked at him questioningly.

Fifty-five minutes later, Jo was seated at a table in the restaurant she and Horatio had dined in earlier. Gone were her wet clothes, in their place she was wearing a sweatshirt from the Grille and bright pink sweatpants one of the waitresses had been kind enough to give her. She held the steaming cup of coffee in both hands, the welcome warmth helping to stop her shivering. The smiling waitress that had served them dinner earlier stopped by the table, setting down a plate of crispy, practically sizzling fries as well as some fresh fruit and divine-looking dark chocolate brownie. Motioning to her coffee mug, she asked kindly,

"Would you like some more coffee?"

"No, thank you," Jo smiled gratefully. "This tastes wonderful. Thank you for the coffee and the dry clothes. I feel much better."

"It's the least we could do. You and the Lieutenant saved those two young men, I've heard. They are lucky you were on the beach. Although," the waitress grinned, "I imagine wading into the water in the lagoon was probably not how you expected the evening to end. I saw the Lieutenant carry you down to the beach. I wish my boyfriend had been here to see that." Jo felt her face grow warm. Before she could come up with a suitable response, the friendly waitress began to pour coffee in the second cup on the table. "Here comes the Lieutenant now." Glancing up, Jo watched Horatio weave his way through the tables in the dining area. He was impeccably dressed, the only telltale sign that he might have gone for an unexpected dip in the ocean was the dampness to his red hair. Moments later, he was seated across from her, his blue eyes dark with concern.

"How are you feeling Sweetheart?"

"Kind of like one of Roxie's stuffies that she brought in from the yard after it has been left out in the rain." Jo moved to push some hair behind her ear out of habit and found nothing but a few strands plastered to the side of her face. She had wound her long hair up in a knot and managed to pin it to the top of her head with the few clips and holder she'd had in her small bag. "Thanks to the nice manager here, I've got dry clothes and it seems, a snack." Jo gestured to the plates of food. "How do you manage to look so …" words failed her and she shrugged, "normal?"

"Occupational hazard Josie," Horatio sipped his coffee. "I keep a change of clothes in the car. I find it comes in handy." Horatio watched as Jo bit into one of the ripe strawberries on the fruit plate, but he didn't miss her eyeing the brownie.

"Does that mean you've found yourself in the water when you've taken a woman out for dinner before?" She grinned and bit into another strawberry, her blue eyes wide and innocent.

"Only you, Josie." Horatio answered. "I believe this is the second time since I met you that I've gone home with wet clothes." His eyebrow lifted as he regarded her, his eyes serious, but the grin lurking on his handsome face indicated he was having a bit of fun with her.

"This one you can't blame on Roxie, or me." Jo nibbled on a crispy fry. "That was my favorite dress too." The wistful words were out before she could stop herself. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so whiny. I couldn't have sat on the sidelines any more than you could Lieutenant."

Reaching for one of the small plates the waitress had left on the table, Horatio set the decadent looking treat on it then slid it in front of her.

"I think," he said quietly, "you earned this tonight Sweetheart. You knew what you were doing out there." Jo heard the admiration and respect in his voice and felt a warm glow spread through her that had nothing to do with the hot coffee. "You've been in that situation before?" Horatio's eyebrow went up as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, if you insist," Jo murmured, reaching for her fork as a grin spread across his handsome face. "Yummy. This is so good." Horatio still seemed to be waiting for an answer. "Not exactly, THAT situation," Jo prevaricated, slicing off another chocolatey bite. "Minnesota is proud of its 10,000 lakes but even Lake Superior can't be called an ocean. Of course, up along the North Shore, it is referred to as a Sea by some of the old-time locals. Want a bite? I'll share." Jo offered him the delicious morsel, wondering if he would take it. Horatio leaned forward, his blue eyes never leaving hers as he took the offered tidbit.

"Mmmm, delicious, and clever, but you didn't answer my question, Josie," Horatio's voice was almost as velvety as the inside of the brownie Jo had been eating. Carefully setting down the fork and dabbing her lips daintily with the napkin for any errant chocolate bits, Jo considered how she was going to answer.

"I was a lifeguard every summer from the time I was old enough until I was out of college. Add that to my time spent as an ER nurse, and I guess it's like riding a bike."

"You kept your head and knew what had to be done, Jo." Horatio nodded at her, his expression serious. "Some people, even with training, don't always react well to a situation that is sprung on them like that. You probably saved that young man's life, Josie." Horatio sipped his coffee, watching as Jo's face flushed at his compliment.

"What about the other man, Horatio? The one on the air mattress?" Jo asked, stirring her coffee idly with her spoon. Almost to herself she added, "I wonder what happened to them? I don't think their condition was entirely due to being in the water this evening." She looked up quickly at the sound of Horatio's voice.

"I agree. The officer that was on scene tonight is a colleague. If I hear anything I can pass along to you, I certainly will do so."

Reaching for another strawberry on the plate, Jo said thoughtfully, "At the time, I didn't realize it, but the symptoms were similar to overdoses I used to see when I worked in the ER at HCMC." She bit into the ripe berry, shivering slightly at the possessive look that flitted across Horatio's face, leaving her in no doubt that he hadn't forgotten what they had been doing before the excitement in the lagoon.

"How long did you work in the ER, Jo?" Horatio asked, curious to hear the answer.

"A few years longer than I should have, I think." Jo replied, sadness lurking in her beautiful blue eyes. "I was burned out, and I fought it with everything I had. But it just got to be too much." Jo toyed with a slice of mango from the fruit plate, studiously inspecting it so she wouldn't have to look at him. Her voice was flat as she recited the rest of her story.

"We patched up the stabbing victims, the gunshot wounds, overdoses. And then they would leave and two nights later, we'd see them again or their friends. When we started seeing children coming in with gunshot wounds from all the drive-by shootings that were going on in the northern part of the city, I couldn't do it anymore." Horatio watched her blink back a tear and regretted his question that seemed to dredge up painful memories. Reaching his hand out, he covered hers and she looked up at him.

"It's late Sweetheart. Let's go home." Jo nodded, and they got up to leave, Horatio's hand warm at her back as he guided her from the dining area. They stopped on the way out to thank the manager, and staff for their kindness. As Jo watched Horatio graciously accept the compliments for rescuing the young men, she realized that he would much rather have slipped away quietly without the attention. Then he was helping her into his car, instructing her to relax and close her eyes if she'd like, he'd wake her when they arrived.

"I should probably call Aunt Flo," Jo murmured. "I'll wake half the house when I let myself inside."

"No worries, Sweetheart." Horatio's voice floated over the soft strains of classical piano that drifted from the sound system. "I called your Aunt while you were changing. She's aware of what happened. You can sit back and relax."

"Oh, thank you, Horatio." Jo didn't know what else to say, an incredible tiredness overtaking her now that the adrenaline rush from earlier was wearing off. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep and didn't see the tenderness in those blue eyes as Horatio glanced at her. He already admired her spirit and the unselfish way she looked after her family. Tonight he had seen another side of her, professional and cool-headed in a tense situation. Horatio knew that Josie was special person. There was a physical attraction between the two of them as well. He was feeling more comfortable with the idea that she should have a place in his life, but wasn't as confident that she was having the same thoughts.

When Jo felt the car slowing some time later, she opened her eyes, sitting up straighter in the seat, her hand automatically going to slide stray strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Horatio, this isn't Aunt Flo's house or," Jo looked out the window, turning her head to peer into the darkness behind them, "her neighborhood. Where are we going?" Horatio felt her blue eyes on him in the dimness of the interior of the car.

"We're home, Sweetheart," was all he said as he turned the car into the driveway of a brick house, tall trees shading the front yard, their branches serving as an umbrella over the drive.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 26**

"Come on, Jo, we're not at Aunt Flo's. You can tell me what REALLY happened the other night." Jo watched her nephews splashing and falling as they attempted to play catch with their foam football amongst the waves. Aidan was sitting between Jo and his mother, happily shoveling sand into a brightly colored plastic bucket. Jo tried to keep the irritation from her voice as she answered her sister.

"I've told you before, Jilly, nothing happened." Jo idly used her finger to draw a smiling face sunshine in the sand beside her young nephew. He imitated her by trailing his chubby finger through the smooth sand alongside his aunt's leg. "I told you, Horatio got a phone call, I sat down on the sofa and fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, I was in his bed. That's all. He was a perfect gentleman. And, just so you know I'm serious, if you ask me again, I'm not taking the boys for an overnight for the rest of the year," Jo said severely, looking over the top of her sunglasses.

"Now you're just being mean," Jilly mumbled, burrowing her brightly painted toenails in the sand. "Something must have happened because we haven't seen him since then." Jo decided to let her sister's comment go and went back to watching her nephews as she let her mind wander. As was too often the case these days, she found herself thinking about the very thing she didn't want to discuss with Jilly.

"_Horatio, I'll be fine out here on the sofa, you don't need to offer me your bedroom." Jo looked at the tall, handsome man standing before her in the dimly lit living room. He seemed ill-at-ease now that they were actually in the house and Jo wondered if he was regretting an impetuous but well-meaning decision._

"_I'm a nurse remember? I've slept on my share of uncomfortable cots and Staff Lounge sofas. I'll feel like I'm at the Sheraton compared to those."_

"I don't like this Horatio." Dr. Woods tapped the report she was holding on the edge of his desk. They were in his office, the afternoon sun glinting off the windowed walls. "All the signs point to this young man expiring from an overdose." Horatio's blue eyes narrowed and he reached silently for the report.

"That's what Josie thought," he said quietly, opening the file and skimming the report, pointedly ignoring his ME's arched eyebrows.

"Josie, mmm?" Dr. Woods smiled at her friend, unable to contain her curiosity. "The woman who helped you pull them out of the lagoon. She has a background in medicine?"

"Yes. She worked in the ER at a city hospital." Horatio didn't volunteer any further information. "We have to identify this drug Alexx," he said, his blue gaze intense, before he turned to stare out the window.

Fifteen minutes later, Horatio was in his Hummer, heading to Miami Dade General to speak with the first young man he had pulled from the lagoon. As he drove, his mind drifted back to the wee hours of Sunday morning. He had been unprepared for the feelings of guilt that had threatened to overcome him when he looked at Jo standing there in his living room.

_Taking a step closer to Jo, Horatio had seen the exhaustion in her face, the droop to her shoulders. Reaching out a hand, he gently moved the damp, heavy hair behind her shoulder. From some corner of his mind he heard Mari's voice encouraging him._

"_That's it, Horatio. The first step is always the hardest. You both deserve a good night's sleep. Now, offer her one of your t-shirts to wear to bed and tuck her in. Good-night lover." Horatio blinked his eyes, but nothing changed in the dimly lit room. Jo seemed even closer to falling asleep on her feet and he put his arm around her, helping her to the sofa. When his phone had buzzed, Horatio had quickly excused himself to take Yelina's call if only to have a moment to collect his thoughts. After reassuring his sister-in-law he was none the worse for wear, he took a deep breath and went back to find Jo fast asleep on the sofa. For the second time that night, he picked her up in his arms. Carefully he had carried her to his bedroom and set her down on the edge of the bed, turning on the small lamp on the night table. Her eyes fluttered open in her pale face and she mumbled something as he went to the bureau and found her something to wear for the night. Returning to her side, he helped her out of her borrowed sweats. Five minutes later, Jo was tucked into his bed, sound asleep. He had watched her from the doorway for some time, aware of the beginning of a sense of peacefulness settling over him that he had not thought he would ever experience again._

"Aunt Flo?" Lieutenant Allen was surprised to hear his Aunt's voice answering his sister's cell phone. "How are you doing with your knee rehab? Josie been keeping you on track with that physical therapy?"

"It's so good to hear your voice, Jasper Dan. I hope you are keeping yourself safe over there. Roxie is looking forward to meeting her new master."

"I can't wait to meet her, Aunt Flo. Josie tells me she's quite a little spitfire."

"That she is, Jasper. But she's perfect for you." When his aunt paused, Jasper quickly asked if he could speak to Jo.

"Oh, she's at the beach with Jilly and the kids. They are going back to Minnesota tomorrow. It's been nice to see them, but Jo has spent so much time driving them about and taking them here and there, she's been neglecting the Lieutenant."

"Oh? I heard she was spending quite a bit of time with him." Before his aunt could ask how he knew that, Jasper hurried on to the purpose of his call.

"Aunt Flo, I wanted to let Josie know I won't be able to call her as usual for a couple weeks. I can't give her details of course, but I didn't want her to worry. Will you let her know for me? Don't let her work too hard and give Rox a hug for me. I'll call as soon as I can."

Aunt Flo's quiet "Be safe, Jasper Dan."

"It's good to see you awake, son." Horatio swung the chair around and straddled it, arms resting across the top as he looked at the pale young man lying in the bed. "You were lucky your friends had enough sense to go for help and that some of that help was a woman with ER training."

"Did you help us?" The young man squinted at Horatio, thinking the red hair seemed familiar. Horatio nodded, his expression serious.

"I did, and Ms. Allen. She kept you alive until the EMT's got there. There were people from the restaurant that came down to help. You owe them all a thank you." Horatio watched through narrowed eyes as the young man nodded tiredly.

"I need," Horatio fiddled with his sunglasses, blue eyes intense as he held the young man's attention, "the name of the person who gave you the drug."

"I don't remember."

"May I remind you," Horatio paused, looking toward the glass windows of the room, "that one of your friends is dead." The young man groaned and looked away. Returning his attention back to the prone man, Horatio went on quietly.

"Now, the best thing you can do is to give me the name of the person who sold you the drug so **I**, can get him and his deadly merchandise off the street." The figure in the bed remained still. "You are the only person who has survived an overdose of this substance. And until I know what it is and where it's coming from, more young people will die. Can you live with that?" Horatio watched and waited, tapping his sunglasses against the chair. Idly looking around the room, his thoughts wandered back to Sunday morning in his own bedroom.

"_Jezebel, move over, you're taking up the whole bed," he heard Jo mumble as she tried to wriggle into a more comfortable position. A few minutes later he had heard her voice again._

"_Jez, that tickles!" Jo had accompanied the words with a swat at the back of her neck and attempted to sit up, but had found the solid weight of his muscled arm around her midsection._

"_Mmmm, it's still early, Sweetheart. No reason to rush out of bed just yet. And I'm not sure how I feel about the fact that you just mistook me for your dog." Horatio's voice was quiet in the early morning stillness of the bedroom, the merest hint of a smile in his words. "It was very late when we turned in last night. Go back to sleep for a few hours. You deserve a lie-in Josie." He kissed her bared shoulder, remembering how unprepared he had been for the sudden rush of guilt that had overcome him once he had ushered Jo inside his home. With the exception of Kyle, no one else had been here since Marisol had stayed with him. The personal items she had kept here had been sorted through one incredibly painful afternoon after he and Erik had returned from Rio. The knowledge that he had exacted his revenge for Mari's death had not made the task any easier nor had it assuaged the guilt that had been eating away at him in the darkness night after night as he lay here in this bed alone._

_But he was not alone this morning, he thought, listening to Jo's soft breathing. She had cried out in the early hours and he had rushed in to find her tangled in the sheet, her long hair clinging to her hot face. Speaking to her softly, reassuring her that she was safe, Horatio had slowly coaxed her awake. One look into her anguished blue eyes, and he had not given a second thought to spending what was left of the night with her in his arms._

_Now his arm tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him, letting him know that the woman in bed with him was real, this peaceful feeling wasn't something he'd dreamed._

"_Horatio, are you asleep?" Jo's voice was quiet, hesitant._

"_No." He had smiled as he answered her. "But I wasn't planning on getting out of this bed quite yet, Sweetheart."_

Thirty minutes later, with the name of the dealer in his possession, Horatio left the hospital, slipping on his sunglasses as he walked quickly to his Hummer. Checking his phone, he saw that he had missed a call from Kyle. Before leaving the parking lot, Horatio listened to the voicemail from his son. The words "mission" and "no communication" seemed to echo loudly in the vehicle. Suddenly pale beneath his tan, Horatio slowly wiped his hand over his face, staring unseeingly out at the activity around him.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Aunt Flo?" Jo peaked into the living room where her Aunt was giving Roxie a face rub later that evening.

"That would be lovely dear. Are you having one too? We could take them out on the deck."

"Aunt Flo," Jo's voice was hesitant and she looked at her aunt seated beside her on the bench seat, "do you suppose I missed something?"

"Whatever do you mean, Josie dear?" Her aunt set her cup down on the small glass topped table, looking at her favorite niece curiously.

Jo twisted the cup in her hands. The events of the night after she had arrived at Horatio's home in the wee hours of Sunday morning were sketchy at best. It was Tuesday evening and Horatio hadn't called or tried to get in touch with her.

"What if … Horatio was … expecting me to … sleep with him." Jo halted to a stop and took a swallow of her hot tea, almost choking on it.

"But you did sleep with him, dear." Aunt Flo's voice was matter of fact as she carefully stretched her leg where it was propped up on the low wooden patio table.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Jo mumbled. She stared out into the yard, watching Jezebel zig zag across the yard, hot on the trail of some night creature, no doubt. "I mean, what if he expected me to … make love with him? Jilly says I don't have a clue about what men want and Horatio is … well he's not like anyone I've ever known in Minnesota. He's handsome and successful and charming and … why else wouldn't he have called by now?" Jo's voice was a low moan.

Aunt Flo was silent for a few minutes. "Do you love him, Josie?"

"Of course I do." Jo answered without thinking and then clapped her hand to her mouth. "Oh my gosh! What did I just say?"

"The truth, my dear." Her aunt's voice was pleased. "And don't listen to Jilly, Josie. You will know when the time is right. I don't think that your Lieutenant is the sort that would expect you to sleep with him just because you spent the night. I think he's finding this relationship just as difficult to adjust to as you are, but for different reasons.'

"Because of what happened to his wife?" Jo wondered aloud, watching a small bug make it's way across the wooden bench.

"That's probably a part of it." Aunt Flo affirmed. "He needs time to adjust to the idea he loves you. He might not even realize it yet. And that's fine. No sense rushing into anything."

"You don't think I'm being … prudish or there's something wrong with me?" Jo asked hesitantly, twisting a strand of hair with her finger. The gesture reminded Aunt Flo of the young Josie, sitting out on the deck, reading her book and twisting her hair as she concentrated until her Aunt called her inside for bed.

"Certainly not! Whatever would give you that idea Josie? I did see the two of you out here the other night. You were kissing him like a woman who finds the man she's with very attractive. And I daresay the feeling was mutual for him. Now, finish your tea and let's get off to bed. Jilly and the kids will be leaving tomorrow and if your Lieutenant hasn't called by dinnertime, I think you should make the first move – if you really do love him, he's worth fighting for, don't you think?"

"Yes, Aunt Flo." Jo's voice was quiet as she whistled for the dogs and followed her aunt inside, turning out the deck lights, but not before glancing at the steps where she and Horatio had been sitting that night.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 27**

"I'll be fine, dear." Aunt Flo looked at her niece across the kitchen table. It was now Saturday, only a week since Jo's dinner date with the handsome red-haired Lieutenant, but it seemed a lifetime ago. He had called on Wednesday, his terse tone making it seem more of a business call than a social call, Jo reflected wryly. Setting out the plates and silverware for her aunt's dinner with her friend Mr. Grundle, Jo wondered how she might occupy herself this evening.

"Mr. Grundle can help serve dinner as well as help with the clearing up after dinner Josie, so there's no need to hang around the house for my sake. Why don't you call the Lieutenant? Maybe he'd like to go out for ice cream. I read that that is the most often consumed food on a date, Josie." The words followed Jo into the kitchen.

No matter how much she tried, Jo couldn't see Horatio as the type that would like to go get ice cream for a date. Besides, she needed something more substantial for dinner than ice cream. Jo pushed some hair behind her ear as she watched her pet carefully lick every last bit of homemade marinara sauce from the sauté pan. Her eyes fell on the leaves of basil and parsley scattered across the counter. That reminded her of something she had put together for the Lieutenant. Before she could change her mind, Jo finished clearing away her dinner preparation things, and headed for her bedroom to change, Jezebel at her heels.

"If Horatio already has plans or he's already eaten we're eating off the value menu tonight, Jez," she remarked to the shepherd as she slipped her feet into a favorite pair of sturdy sandals.

Horatio contemplated his near-empty refrigerator. A half-full carton of milk, well past the Best by date, a container of orange juice, a few eggs and various condiments rounded out the scattered group of items inside. A smile curved his handsome face as Josie's words echoed in his mind.

"_Really, Horatio, how do you survive on this?" Her bright eyes had peered at him over the open refrigerator door, before disappearing again. The sound of items being moved off the shelves accompanied her muffled explanation. "I'm pretty good at putting together something edible with limited ingredients, but this is going to be a challenge even for me." She reappeared, shutting the refrigerator door with her hip, arms loaded with a few eggs, milk, some wilting celery, carrots, onion and a small block of yellow cheese. "I hope you don't mind I made coffee," she nodded in the direction of the wonderful aroma, "but I can't get anything done until I've had my first cup." As she emptied her armload on the counter, Jo reached for the mug sitting near-by. "Actually, I'm on my third this morning. Why don't you get yourself a cup and go do whatever you like to do on a Sunday morning? I'll let you know when breakfast is ready."_

Horatio shut the refrigerator door, making a mental note that tomorrow he would sit down and order some groceries. This evening stretched out before him, long and lonely. There would be no call or Skype with Kyle tonight – the mysterious mission was keeping him out of communication range. While Horatio understood the need for such things, it made the waiting no easier for family here in the States. Impatiently he shook his head, as if to shake out the worrisome thoughts. Jo must be experiencing some of the same anxieties. Should he call her? Walking out onto the deck, Horatio gazed out into the darkening yard. Before he could push them away, memories of Jo's body nestled against his in the early morning darkness came to mind. One look at the anguish in her eyes, and he couldn't have left her even if had had the willpower to try. When he asked her about it over breakfast the next morning, she had ducked the question and changed the subject, which had made him even more curious.

"He's not answering Jez," Jo looked at her pet. The big shepherd was happily lapping water from the community bowl at the dog park. It was getting near "closing" time and there were few other dogs and their people walking about. Jo glanced at her phone again – no word from Jasper either. She tried to squash down the worry that was beginning to gnaw at her. Chewing some ice from her travel mug, Jo wondered again what Horatio was doing this evening.

Forty-five minutes later, Horatio left the small neighborhood market around the corner, several canvas tote bags laden with fresh fruits and vegetables, scallops, pasta, and a crusty baguette stowed on the floor of his car. He would call Josie as soon as he arrived home and see if she had any plans for the rest of the evening. As the car turned up his block, Horatio quickly realized the phone call would not be necessary. A familiar convertible was parked in his driveway, and two figures were perched on his front steps.

"Hello Josie," Horatio reached out to pet Jezebels' dark head. "What are you two gals up to this evening?" He smiled, the warmth in his voice in turn coloring his eyes the moonlight blue of the darkening sky. For just a moment, Jo was speechless, her breath caught in her throat as Horatio's eyes crinkled at the corners. Realizing that he was waiting for an answer, Jo swallowed, her carefully rehearsed speech disappearing from her mind in the wake of that heart-stopping smile.

"Aunt Flo kicked us out of the house, so to speak." Jo pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't miss his eyebrow raised questioningly at her statement. "Well, only for this evening. She and Mr. Grundle are having a date night, of sorts. I get the feeling that something else is going on with them. It's hard to explain exactly." She gave a quick shake of her head. "Anyway, I was hoping to talk to you about a few things so if you didn't have plans for this evening, could I interest you in a late dinner?" Gesturing toward the tote bags, Jo added, "It looks like you've been doing some grocery shopping Lieutenant. I'm glad to see that you're taking my advice and stocking that fridge of yours with more than the makings of Ketchup soup."

"Yes Ma'am." Horatio looked at her wide eyes, curious as to what "things" she want to discuss. Together they gathered up his groceries and carried them into the house, Jezebel pattering along beside them.

The convoy of military vehicles ground to a stop, an eerie stillness coming over the desert road. Lieutenant Jasper's face appeared at the side of Kyle's Hummer.

"We have orders to stop here, soldier." Lieutenant Allen barked before disappearing behind the vehicle. Kyle looked at the soldier seated beside him. The soldier simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Kyle went back to surveying the landscape. So far the mission had been uneventful, which was good. He missed his Saturday evening Skypes with his dad though. He wondered if his dad was with the Lieutenant's sister this evening.

"Arvid, I don't think you should use the van for this next run," Florence Bradley laid down her cards face down, reaching for her beer. "This last time, Josie got the Lieutenant involved because she assumed it was stolen. It was just lucky for us that Lieutenant Caine's people didn't find anything. We might not be so fortunate if we try it again."

"Agreed," Mr. Grundle, tilted his beer in salute. "What should we do Florence? My car won't hold very much. If I get stopped, I might have a problem."

The elderly lady seated beside him sighed and rubbed Roxie's head as she considered the options.

"You're correct of course, Arvid. We've got a week to come up with an alternative. What if we skipped our shipment this time around?"

Once they arrived in the kitchen, Jo set about unpacking the tote bags she had been carrying. Jezebel found an out-of-the-way spot in the tidy kitchen and lay down, watching her mistress with serious golden eyes. Jo couldn't help smiling as she set the carton of coconut soy milk on the refrigerator shelf. She stood and turned around to see Horatio watching her.

"Is everything all right, Horatio?" she asked, shutting the door and taking a few steps toward him.

"Of course Sweetheart," he answered her, blinking away the haunted expression that had been clouding those beautiful eyes. Actually, the sight of Jo in his kitchen had suddenly brought back memories of Mari. "I … I'm fine," he murmured, watching Jo move closer to him. His eyes never left her as she carefully removed the last canvas tote bag from his hand and set it on the counter. Then her arms were reaching for him, her slim hands resting on his shoulders.

"Horatio, I hope you will forgive me if I've overstepped some boundaries here, unintentionally of course." He shook his head, his arms sliding around her slight frame.

"I'm so used to taking care of things, I'm afraid I jump right in without asking sometimes."

Horatio felt her fingers tangling in the hair at his nape.

"You tell me if … I'm encroaching on your space, ok? I'm thinking Marisol used to be with you, here in the kitchen." Horatio nodded, his fingers stroking her waist, his serious blue eyes searching her upturned face.

"She would put away the groceries," he said huskily. "It's okay, Josie. The memory caught me by surprise. I … I'm getting used to having you here."

"That's a relief," Jo grinned, leaning back so she could see his expression. Sobering, she continued. "I lo… like being with you Horatio. I don't want to mess that up because of a misunderstanding between us." He didn't say anything, but she felt his hand leave her waist and sweep up her body to cup her cheek.

"I haven't had a chance to ask you if you'd like to have dinner with me," he murmured, his thumb stroking her neck. If he kept that up, Jo thought hazily, she would probably agree to just about anything. Her stomach chose that moment to answer for her, growling loudly in the quiet kitchen. Horatio smiled as her face flushed and before she could wriggle away from him, he dropped a quick kiss on her surprised mouth.

"We'll finish this later, hmmm… Josie? Dinner first I think." Jo's arms fell to her sides as he stepped away from her, turning to unpack the last tote bag. Needing an excuse to collect her thoughts, Jo excused herself, murmuring she had something for him out in her car.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 28**

Horatio's eyes fell on the large terra cotta planter on the deck. Absently, he brushed his hand through the tall plants, releasing the aromatic scents from the leaves. Lifting the bottle of water to his lips, his thoughts drifted back two months to the Saturday evening he had watched Jo plant the herbs after they'd had dinner.

"_I've never received herbs as a gift before, Josie," Horatio remarked, setting their iced coffees on the small patio table. The spicy scent of basil wafted across the deck as Jo put the finishing touches on Horatio's latest addition to his deck. He watched her bent head, her long hair pulled back in a ponytail and looped up off her slender neck._

"_It is wonderful to have fresh herbs to use in dishes, but even better, I find the plants have a wonderful therapeutic value." Her voice was muffled, as she leaned into the planter making sure each one was properly nestled in it' new home._

"_You mean I need to dry them and add them to my bath or smell them if I feel like I'm about to faint?" Horatio teased, causing her to squint up at him in the fading light._

"_No," Jo wasn't sure at first if he was kidding, but one glance into those laughing blue eyes and she knew he was having a bit of fun with her. "You don't strike me as the fainting type, Lieutenant," Jo answered him pertly. "But, since you seem to be in the habit of saving damsels in distress, perhaps that's not such a bad idea? You could keep the vials in your Hummer and wave them beneath the nose of swooning young ladies." Jo refused to think of herself in that category, though she felt in danger of that very thing each time she found herself in his arms. Rocking back on her heels, she swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, leaving a smear of dirt from the potting soil she had been working into the terra cotta planter._

"_I discovered that weeding and pinching off the flowers of my herb garden would help me … put things in perspective back when I was working in the ER." He was looking at her intently and Jo stood up slowly, arching her back as she stretched. "You know how it is to have a rough day, Horatio." He nodded, his blue eyes darkening for a moment. "I found it hard sometimes to leave work at work, you know? I guess we all have our ways of coping, mine was yoga and working in my garden." Jo shrugged her shoulders and smiled self-consciously. "Most days I was too tired to do much more than some light weeding, but that would be enough to release the scents from the leaves. It always made me feel better somehow. Oh, what I wouldn't give for a long hot soak," she murmured._

"May I ask you a personal question, Aunt Flo?" Jo glanced at the elderly woman seated across the dining room table from her. An array of leashes and collars in various states of disrepair lay spread out between them.

"Of course, Josie dear. I don't have to answer, but you can certainly ask." She held up the piece of pink leash patterned with pink breast cancer ribbons, squinting at the gouge on the side. When her niece seemed to hesitate, the grey haired woman looked over her glasses. "Go on dear," Florence Bradley encouraged, looking at Jo expectantly.

"I was wondering, what you and Mr. Grundle were doing here on Saturday evenings, when I'm out with Horatio?" Jo put down the red collar she had been mending, her blue eyes searching her Aunt's face for the tiniest hint. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out quite right." Jo felt her cheeks grow warm. "What I meant is, what do you and Mr. Grundle talk about all evening?"

Her aunt didn't immediately answer.

"Who says we're talking, Josie dear?" Florence Bradley went back to her inspection of the pink leash, after a moment's hesitation. "I would imagine we're doing the same things you and your Lieutenant are on Saturday evenings."

"_I'm not sure if we can do that, Arvid," Aunt Flo's voice was doubtful. "Mrs. Overland dislikes having her schedule altered in any way. And, I hate to think of all those dogs going without the proper vaccinations and medicines." The man across from her nodded solemnly and sipped his beer._

"_You are right of course, Florence." He paused a moment considering their options. "Do you suppose we could use your van again if we had a cover story for your niece?"_

"_That is a smashing idea, Arvid!" Florence Bradley almost jumped up, remembering just in time that it might not be beneficial to the rehabilitation on her knee. "Josie has her own car for running errands and I can make sure I have no appointments while you're gone. All she needs to know is that you needed to borrow the van while your vehicle is in the shop for repairs!" Clinking their beer bottles together to seal their agreement, Aunt Flo reached for her hand of cards._

"_Was it my turn or yours Arvid?" she asked, squinting over the rim of her reading glasses._

Jo picked up the red collar again, her eyes once more on the heavy line of stitching she had just finished applying. As she turned it over in her hands, her critical eye going over it painstakingly, her mind had no trouble remembering how wonderful Saturdays had become. Jo and Horatio had settled into a comfortable routine. Ever since the night she and Jezebel had shown up on his front steps, Horatio and Jo had spent Saturday evenings together. On several occasions Horatio had surprised her with reservations at the Red Fish Grill. There weren't any more dramatic water rescues, though each evening included a stroll on the moonlit beach and ever-increasing passionate kisses later in the privacy of Horatio's car or his home. Jo felt her cheeks grow warm at the memory of last Saturday.

_The weather had been unsettled. Horatio had affirmed her observation a storm was brewing and it would be best to stay in for the night. She had readily agreed, watching the streaks of lightening sizzle across the sky. Horatio didn't miss her shudder at the crack of thunder that followed or how she wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Jezzie lope toward the deck to come inside._

"_Hey, there Sweetheart. It's okay." Horatio's low murmur had been near her ear, and she instinctively turned to hide her face in his shoulder. When another clap of thunder shook the house, Jo hadn't been able to hide the shudder that shivered through her. Several moments later she had found herself wrapped in his arms, his long fingers stroking her hair as he murmured she would be ok and they only needed to find something to take her mind off the storm. Some of his strength and confidence must have rubbed off on her and they had found a marathon of "As Time Goes By" episodes on television. A bowl of popcorn and several glasses of wine later, she and Horatio were curled up on his sofa in the darkened living room, only the flickering light of the LED screen competing with the light show put on outside by Mother Nature. The Public Television personalities came on the screen, but their pleas for viewers to make membership pledges fell on deaf ears at the Caine house. Horatio had given in to the desire to trail soft kisses down Jo's neck, his lips following the gentle curve of her almost bare shoulder. Jo felt his teeth tug the delicate strap off her shoulder and she trembled in his arms._

"_Horatio?" she asked uncertainly. When he didn't say anything, she laughed nervously. "I'm sorry Horatio. I'm … not very good at this. You can ask Jilly – she'll be the first to tell you I don't understand the first thing about …" Jo hesitated, uncertain how to finish her sentence._

"_I don't need to ask Jilly," Horatio murmured softly, gently moving some hair behind her shoulder. "I think you're doing just fine, Josie." She felt the gentle caress of his fingers against her neck. Unthinkingly, she reached for him._

_Horatio's mouth descended onto hers, soft kisses nibbling at her lips, teasing her as they slid away to trail soft kisses down her jaw. Her fingers were slipping through his hair, tousling it as she tried to capture his roaming mouth. When their lips met at last, she heard his soft laugh and then his warm mouth was moving over hers, while his arms enfolded her closer into his embrace. Jo's hand rested on his shoulder, her fingers tangling in the soft hair at his nape._

_Horatio could hear her soft sighs as she returned his kisses. Lifting his mouth from hers, he watched as her blue eyes opened slowly, locking her gaze with his._

"_Are you all right, Josie?" he asked huskily, his thumb stroking her neck. She nodded slowly, uncertain why he asked the question._

"_I … Is something wrong?" she murmured, her fingers tightening on his shoulder._

"_No, Sweetheart, nothing's wrong," he reassured her. His blue eyes roamed over her face intently as if he were trying to find an answer to an as yet unspoken question. Another crack of thunder shook the house, causing Jo to jump in fright and the moment was lost._

_**The next day**_

"What do you have for me Alexx?" Horatio's voice rang out in the silence of the autopsy theatre. His attractive ME looked up from the chart she had been filling out, sweeping her black hair back from her face. A smile crossed her face at the sight of her friend, and quickly disappeared as she gestured to the manilla folder on the stainless steel table before her.

"Another one, I'm afraid Horatio." He stopped beside her, a look of surprise on his handsome face.

"I saw the dealer get sentenced myself, Alexx." Horatio's mouth was set in a grim line. "I had a confession from the victim Josie and I pulled out of the lagoon as well as evidence in the form of the drug that was being dealt on the street." Horatio flipped open the report with one finger, his eyes scanning the graphs and paragraphs. "I was sure there wasn't anyone else involved," he murmured, almost to himself. Dr. Woods looked at her friend sympathetically.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Horatio. This could be an isolated case. This IS the first one in almost two months."

"Trying to make me feel better Alexx?" he asked her wryly, slanting his blue gaze towards her.

"I know better than that, Horatio," she answered him, then her expression softened. "I know how personally you take these things, and," she paused, pinning him where he stood with her dark brown eyes, "you need someone to remind you of that occasionally."

Horatio had the grace to look chagrined, if only for a moment.

"Point taken, Alexx," he murmured, a small smile creasing his face as he picked up the report and headed toward the door. Her voice stopped him before he reached the threshold.

"I ran into Jo this morning."

"She's here?" Horatio's voice was sharp.

"Probably not any longer, Sugar." Dr. Woods looked at him sympathetically. "She had come for some personal effects for an elderly patient. Some communication mix-up between the Hospice staff and the patient's family, it seems. It's all sorted out now." Alexx paused, watching her friend carefully. "Jo seems like a wonderful person, Horatio. And, I've noticed you've been more like your old self this last month." He knew his friend well enough to know that she wasn't done speaking, so Horatio tipped his head to one side and waited.

"I thought for a while, I might not see that side of you again. It's good to see you happy again, Horatio." She seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

"It … does feel good Alexx," he answered her simply, his blue eyes lightening for a moment before he nodded his thanks and headed in the direction of his office.

Kyle stared out at the desert landscape for what seemed like the millionth time. This assignment had been going on for two months now. Rumors swirled about what lay ahead, but two things seemed to be certain. There was at least two more weeks, possibly three before the troops would return to their base camp and leave was available once there. Kyle was hoping to get some leave to return to Miami. It would be good to see his dad and meet Jo Allen. Judging from Jasper's comments, she was still in Miami and still seeing Lieutenant Caine. How the LT knew this was a mystery to Kyle, but it wasn't his place to be nosy. So he kept his eyes and ears open and hoped that when Lieutenant Allen left for Miami, he would be on the same flight.


	29. Chapter 29

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 29**

_**Four Weeks Later**_

Horatio scanned the four reports spread out across his desk. Each one showed a similar graph of various substances found in the victims' bloodstreams. It was becoming evident that while Horatio had taken one drug pusher off the streets, another had set up shop near the University of Miami resulting in two deadly overdoses and two young women fighting for their lives in Miami General. The tox reports from these victims resembled those of the young men that Jo had helped pull from the Lagoon weeks ago. 'So what was he not seeing here?' Horatio wondered irritably.

Running his hand through his hair, he swung his chair away from the desk and stood, staring out the floor to ceiling windows that made up the walls of his office. Before him, the city traffic went about it's daily business, never looking up to see the watchful blue eyes looking down at them. As the traffic came and went, stopped and started, Horatio let his thoughts drift to a certain blonde, blue-eyed woman who seemed to have infiltrated his life, slipping stealthily past his carefully built defenses. While getting ready for work this morning, his gaze had fallen on her toothbrush and watermelon-basil body scrub tucked into a corner of the vanity.

"_Why don't you keep some things here?" he had asked her softly one Saturday evening, his blue eyes wary._

"_Horatio …" Jo's voice had trailed off and she shook her head. "I can't …" she had finally answered, looking away from him for several moments._

"_Why not?" The question was out before he could stop it and she looked at him quickly_

"_Because, that would imply that we are something we're not." Jo had answered him, her fingers fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, her blue eyes looking into his blue ones. He had been unable to coax or cajole anything further from her and Jo had slipped out of his arms, murmuring she had to let Jezebel out. He had been pleasantly surprised to see her personal things appear a week later._

"_What's changed, Josie?" he asked her curiously, sliding his arms around her from behind, pulling her gently against him. Her head moved back and forth against his chest and he had to bend close to hear her murmured answer._

"_I realized I was being silly," Jo answered softly. "Are YOU okay with this Horatio? I don't want to bring back any sad memories," she added, tilting her head up to look at him. Horatio shook his head and Jo felt his warm breath feather her ear._

"_I'm okay with it, Josie. And while I appreciate you thinking about my feelings, I don't buy your explanation completely. However," he paused, kissing the sensitive spot on her neck just below her ear, "I'm willing to go along with that answer for the time being."_

Jo pulled into the driveway, noticing the shade was drawn in the front window. As soon as the garage door had gone up, the absence of her aunt's van made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in alarm. Gathering up her bag and several canvas totes containing her purchases, Jo hurried to the door, Jezebel and Roxie barking all the while she fumbled to fit the key in the lock. At last the door swung inwards and Jo almost fell inside the kitchen.

"Auntie? Hello Jez, what's going on here?" As if she understood, the big shepherd tossed her head and backed away from her mistress. Feeling more and more worried, Jo dropped her things and moved further into the kitchen, attempting to calm the bouncing Roxie while moving toward the sheet of paper on the kitchen table. As her eyes skimmed the spidery handwriting, Jo felt her heart sink.

_Josie,_

_Don't worry. I've gone with Mr. Grundle to pick up a couple new dogs for him to foster._

_Spend the evening with your handsome Lieutenant. See you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Aunt F_

"What was she thinking?" Jo said out loud as she began sorting through her purchases. Looking up, Jo saw Jezebel watching her with calm dark eyes. "I'm not overreacting you know," Jo told her pet. "She certainly can't drive! I know she wants to be involved and help Mr. Grundle, but I don't think this is how to do it! Her sight's not good and her knee is still rehabbing. Oh Aunt Florence, I hope you know what you're doing," Jo sighed as she headed down the hall to her room to get ready for her shift at the hospice.

"I do hope we don't have any trouble this time Arvid," Florence Bradley's knitting needles clicked as the van sped along I-70 towards Tampa. "As much as I want to help out all those lost dogs, I think this is just getting too dangerous. We may have to tell Mrs. Overland this has been our last trip." The elderly man driving didn't take his eyes off the road, but nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but she won't like it. Remember how upset she got when I asked if we could skip a trip? I wish there was another way to get these medicines to the vets and animals that need them without all this cloak and dagger business. We are just getting too old for this Florence."

"Agreed," Florence answered and for some time all that was heard was the soft clicking of knitting needles against the background noise of the engine.

"Hey H! You got a minute?" Horatio looked up quickly and saw Erik standing at the doorway to his office. With a wave of his hand, he beckoned his CSI inside, wondering if the "minute" was going to involve good news about these overdoses.

"We got a break!" A wide smile creased the younger man's features as he came to a halt in front of his bosses' desk. "Dog biscuits!"

Horatio looked at his CSI, his expression plainly saying 'you've got to be kidding me.' An image of one of the mailman shaped dog treats that Jo fed her pack of pups rose up before his eyes and he blinked it away.

"Calleigh was going over the stomach contents of our vics and it turns out every one of them had eaten a Pupcake Dog Biscuit." Erik shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't see how a dog biscuit could make an otherwise healthy young person sick enough to land in intensive care, or worse." Horatio said, eyes narrowing as he rose from his chair.

"We thought the same thing, H." Erik was nodding. "The treats are made local, a little storefront bakery café near Miami-Dade U, the Yuppie Puppie."

"That may be the source of the drug, Erik." Horatio was headed out the door, slipping his sunglasses on as he reached the hallway. Glancing at the younger man keeping pace beside him, Horatio said, "Let's go see what they put into those biscuits that make otherwise sane people eat dog food." Reaching for his phone, he added with a small smile, "I think I'll give my friend at the K-9 unit a call. They might enjoy working on this one."

'That sounds like the Horatio I once knew,' Erik thought with a smile of his own. As he followed Horatio to the Hummer, Calleigh's words from this morning in the break room echoed in his mind.

"_Something is going on with Horatio, Erik, I know it." He blew on his steaming cup of coffee, before answering._

"_Okay, Cal, I'll bite. Going on how?"_

"_I think he's seeing someone. A woman," she added when his expression told her he was about to fend her off with a flip answer._

"_It's none of our business, Cal." He finally answered, but almost choked on the hot liquid he swallowed too hastily. Calleigh had closed the gap between them, lightly laying her hand on his arm._

"_I can't imagine how you feel Erik. But Horatio deserves some happiness as much as you and I," she said, widening her eyes meaningfully. "I've noticed he's lost a little weight, he doesn't look so tired all the time and Alexx said he's been at the gym at least once a week."_

"_Alexx is stalking Horatio now?" Erik asked with a reluctant grin. Calleigh punched him lightly in the arm then._

"_Of course not Erik!" she hissed. "Her son happens to play on a basketball team and he practices there in the mornings. Alexx has seen Horatio leaving some mornings when she drops her son off."_

"_And that translates into a woman in his life how?" Erik widened his own eyes innocently._

"_You'll see that I'm right all in good time." Calleigh nodded with a grin._

"Violet, I'll bring Jezzie in on Saturday. The Mother Superior only allows her to visit and be a therapy dog once a week." Jo busied herself setting the small room in order, setting some juice and crackers on the elderly woman's bedside table. "If you're looking for some company of the feline kind, I saw Rumpleteaser sunning himself out in the lounge. I could bring him in here for you. He's always agreeable to having someone stroke that beautiful fur of his." Jo smiled, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Hummpphh! I'm not a cat person and you know it, Nurse Jo!" The patient waggled a finger at her nurse. "This place needs a dog, not another cat. Doesn't your Aunt have any strays we can give a good home to here?" Jo shook her head as she reached over to fluff the woman's pillows.

"It doesn't work that way, Violet. Besides," Jo lowered her voice, "the Mother Superior isn't all that crazy about Jez visiting once a week. I don't think she's a dog person."

"Well, you just keep after her, young Jo! My beautiful Brandi saved me from more lonely days than I can remember back when I was a new widow. Broke my heart when she died," the woman's voice drifted off. Jo nodded sympathetically. Anything else she was about to say was cut off as a friendly knock sounded at the door.

"Can I interest anyone in a manicure?" The cheerful woman who came around once a week to give the residents haircuts and do their nails, poked her head into the room.

"Violet, I think that sounds wonderful!" Jo beckoned for the woman to come inside. When she left the room ten minutes later, Jo stopped off at the small lounge for staff and pulled out her phone. Perhaps she might be able to coax that handsome Lieutenant into having dinner with her tonight.

"Welcome to the Yuppie Puppie!" The chirpy young woman behind the counter announced. "Would you like to try one of our Key Lime & Blueberry Lemonade Pupcakes? It's the Special today."

"Thank you, but … NO," Horatio said mildly, moving his hand to reveal the badge clipped to his waist. "But I WOULD like to speak to the manager." As his fingers drummed on the badge, Horatio scanned the small, cramped shop, his expression inscrutable behind the dark lenses. Erik turned his attention to the glass cases filled with cupcakes and cookies. Leaning closer, he wondered which treats were for humans and which were destined to be consumed by their four-legged companions. Horatio had been taking in the built in shelves which ran the length of one wall, each filled with "organic" products for owner and pet. Rows of vitamins and supplements filled one shelf alone. Before he could point them out to Erik, the owner of the shop herself appeared from the back room, hand extended.

"Good Afternoon," the perfectly made up woman glanced at his badge, "Lieutenant. What brings you to my humble shop? A dozen Dognuts for the K-9's perhaps?"

"No Ma'am," Horatio answered, stopping her in her tracks. "I'm Horatio Caine, with the Crime Lab and I'd like to ask you some questions about your bakery. And you are...," he finished smoothly, his blue eyes appearing over the lenses of his sunglasses.

"Mrs. Tiffany Overland," the woman answered, folding her hands on the counter, looking much less friendly than she had been a moment ago. "Of course, Lieutenant," the woman continued evenly. "The Health Inspector paid us a visit last week. We passed with flying colors, so I must ask the reason for your visit."

"Arvid, do you see anyone?" Florence Bradley's voice rang out in the stillness of the van.

"No," the elderly man beside her peered through his binoculars into the fading light. "It's pretty quiet here, Florence. I don't see anyone. What time was the gentleman supposed to meet us?"

"6:00, and it's already … half past that now." She tsk, tsked beside him, remarking that people today didn't have any respect for timeliness.

"Well, I wonder how long we must wait?" Arvid murmured nervously. "I don't like this Flo. The parking lot is empty, the building looks like it's closed up tight. It's pretty deserted here. The veterinary office was supposed to be open when we got here."

"Maybe we should try the door Arvid. Perhaps something has happened and the dogs are inside?"

"I've hung up my running shoes these days, Flo. Even if I parked the van in front of the door, it would take me a couple minutes to get back to the van if something should go wrong. I've got a bad feeling about this one." Before his companion could answer, the screech of tires and rumble of an engine signaled the arrival of a car.

"It's about time," Florence said, packing up her knitting needles. "Let's get these dogs and get out of here." Her companion's heartfelt agreement was lost in the sound of the van doors opening.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 30**

Horatio left the Yuppie Puppie bakery café with a distinct feeling that biscuits and cupcakes weren't the only things being cooked up in the back room. The proprietress of the shop had bitten out that if he had any intentions of looking around her shop he'd best get a warrant. And she reminded him, she knew her rights. If the Miami Dade police went around saying her shop had sold biscuits that made people sick or worse, she would sue them all for libel and then some. In the meantime, she was really quite busy. He had had to stifle a smile as he turned on his heel after wishing her 'good day'. With her white hair sitting atop her head and a choker of sparkling stones around her neck, she reminded him of a perfectly coiffed poodle at a Best of Breed show. What was that about people resembling their pets? Erik's voice startled him out of his reverie.

"I think she's hiding something H." Horatio looked at the younger man, his hand on the Hummer door.

"I agree, Erik." Both men looked toward the shop then back at each other.

"If there is anything there, it'll be gone before we get a warrant," Erik couldn't quite hide the frustration in his voice.

"No worries," Horatio answered calmly. Slipping on his sunglasses, he reminded his CSI, "We have a name now, Erik. Let's go back to the Lab and do some digging."

"I can just see it!" Jo's musical laugh rang out in the small kitchen as she leaned back in her chair, startling a dozing Roxie. Nails skittered across the tile floor as the pup pushed herself up and looked back and forth in confusion. Horatio reached for his glass of iced tea, a smile playing about the corners of his mouth.

"Would you like Jez and I to do some investigating for you Horatio?" Jo's grin was mischievous. "We could go undercover." She was surprised by the sudden sobering of his expression. Setting down the untouched glass of tea, Horatio leaned forward, his hands clasped together. When he spoke his voice was serious.

"Have you shopped at that bakery before Jo?" he asked, his blue eyes watching her over the glass, wondering what her answer would be.

"Noooo," Jo picked up a section of fresh Florida orange, partially dipped in dark chocolate and nibbled it while she thought. "I'm fairly certain that would be a No, Lieutenant. I think they are a little more spendy than my budget allows at the time. But, the name of the owner sure sounds familiar." Jo reached for another juicy section of chocolate orange as she racked her brain for some idea of when or where she had heard that name. Three orange sections later, she was still drawing a blank.

"I'm sorry Horatio. I can't remember. What will probably happen is that the connection will hit me at 3:00 in the morning!"

"Feel free to call me Sweetheart," Horatio said smiling, reaching for his glass of tea again. "I don't mind." Jo wasn't able to quite hide her disappointment at his words and Horatio saw it." "What's wrong Sweetheart?" he asked her softly, leaning over the table to take her hand.

"I was hoping you hadn't any plans for the evening." Jo looked at their linked fingers. "It's just me and the dogs tonight, Horatio." She looked up then, caught by the intensity of his blue gaze. "I'd like to spend the evening with you. I don't want to be alone tonight," she added huskily, refusing to think about what her subconscious was thinking about. Horatio's thumb was stroking her fingers, making it hard to concentrate on what he was saying.

"I'd like that as well Josie, but I'm on call for the night shift tonight. I … will stay with you until I get a call out."

"Always keeping the people safe, Lieutenant," Jo said with a lightness she was far from feeling. "Maybe Miami will stay quiet tonight, Lieutenant," she added, squeezing his fingers lightly. Horatio smiled crookedly at her then. "Maybe we should do the cleaning up now, Josie, so we can make the most of our evening together." His mouth brushed hers and then he was moving away from her, gathering up their plates to carry to the dishwasher.

"Hey, young man, what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Grundle's startled voice rang out in surprise as the warm evening Miami air rushed in.

"You the people taking these mutts?" A man in his early twenties glared into the van.

"Yes, young man, but I don't recall inviting you inside this van. We have it set up to receive the dogs and I really don't appreciate you rummaging about. And," Florence set her hands on her hips as she twisted in her seat, "WE were here on time. If anyone has a bone to pick – it's us!" For an answer, the rude young'un grunted over his shoulder that he needed help with the crates.

"I beg your pardon sir, but those crates belong to us!" Mr. Grundle was out of the van now, hurrying around to the passenger side as quickly as his arthritic knees could carry him. "You are to bring the dogs to us and we transport them in these crates, the rules are very clear!"

"Forget it old man!" The snarl on the man stopped Mr. Grundle in his tracks. "I got my own Standard Operating Procedures and they involve taking your crates. I got my own orders." The elderly people could only watch helplessly as the crates that they had gotten from Mrs. Overland were taken from the van and in their place came three scrawny golden retrievers. Florence forgot all about the crates upon catching sight of the dogs.

"What have you done to them?" she exclaimed, shaking her 3-footed cane at the three burly young men. "These poor things look as if they haven't had a decent meal in a week, let alone seen a brush!"

"Not our problem lady." The leader shook his head as he walked back toward his van.

"Oh, I say young man, do you have a package of Medicines? It's usually this big in a manilla envelope." Mr. Grundle didn't take any steps closer to the young men, but he was determined not to leave until they had their medicine at least. And by the looks of these dogs, they might need to open it tonight." The three looked at each other and at last the leader reached into the van slowly, pulling out the familiar manilla envelope. Florence almost sighed in relief.

"Here you go, Elmer," he said with a grin that did nothing to make him look friendly. "This is what you REALLY came for right?" The elderly man took it, looking puzzled.

"It's part of our shipment," he said. Before turning back to their car, the leader added,

"Tell Mrs. Overland it's a pleasure doing business with her." As Mr. Grundle watched the car careen out of the parking lot, Florence disappeared into the van with the dogs to assess the situation. Her voice floated out the open window.

"It's a good thing we have our spare supplies in the sto and go beneath the floormats, Arvid. I think they are going to come in handy tonight. Let's get these pups leashed and head to the hotel. I think we could all use a good meal."

"You're right Florence," Arvid took one last look around the darkened lot and quickly pulled the doors to the van shut and took his place at the wheel. This had been their last trip, he decided as he pulled out of the parking lot. It was getting too dangerous and he and Florence were getting too old for this. Mrs. Overland would have to find someone else to help her with this part of her mission to find homes for these poor dogs.

Concerned for their cargo's health, the elderly occupants of the van did not see the headlights of the vehicle that slipped in behind them as they approached the busy streets that would take them to their hotel off the highway.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 31**

Horatio and Jo cleaned up their dinner dishes in silence, the only sounds in the kitchen was the clatter of cutlery and water swishing around as dishes were rinsed before being put into Florence's ancient dishwasher. The quiet was shattered by the arrival of Roxie and her metal water dish. The puppy, distressed by the bone dry bowl, had decided to take matters into her own paws, and pranced proudly into the kitchen, carrying the dish by the rim. With a toss of her head, she sent the metal bowl zinging across the floor, the sound reminding Horatio of a game of Kick the Can he and Ray used to play. Looking from one human to the other with her head tilted to one side, the puppy seemed to be considering if she needed to repeat her performance.

"Ok, Rox," Jo laughed, sounding relieved to Horatio's ears, as she retrieved the dish. "I get the hint, you want water. I think I'll feed you as well so you don't try to shot put your kibble dish, hmmm." The sound of kibbles hitting the bowl brought Jezebel into the kitchen, her dark eyes looking expectantly from her mistress to HER empty bowl. Busy with the dogs, Jo didn't notice that her handsome red-haired dinner companion had set down the tea towel and was leaning against the counter, arms crossed as he watched her.

Jo's invitation to spend the night surprised him, and like their previous attempts to be together, was probably doomed due to bad timing once again, Horatio thought with a frown. The smooth curve of her neck was exposed as her hair swung over her shoulder while she doled out the kibbles. A ghost of a smile hovered over Horatio's expression as he remembered trailing kisses along that very curve in the dimly lit living room of his house one Saturday night.

_Her skin was soft, scented with hints of tropical pineapple and coconut and hibiscus. He felt her silky blonde tresses cascading through his fingers as he murmured to her that his bed would be much more comfortable than the sofa. Her blue eyes, as dark with passion as his, were heavy-lidded, and she had nodded, whispering that she wanted him to love her, before bringing his head down to meet her lips once more. He had refused to consider what this meant to their relationship or even to admit his own feelings in the matter. The fact that Jo didn't seem to want to go there emotionally as well, was fine by him. However, Horatio had no sooner picked her up and was walking slowly toward his bedroom that his attention was pulled away from the woman in his arms by the insistent buzzing of his cell phone._

_Apprehensive blue eyes looked up at him and she had murmured, "Horatio?"_

"_It's Kyle, Sweetheart," he had mumbled setting her down on his bed. "I've got to take it. He's been, I haven't spoken to him for weeks," he had finished distractedly, running his hand through his hair as he glanced down at her. "I'll be right back, Josie." And he had quickly stepped out of the room, slipping the phone from his pocket. By the time he had returned, she had crawled beneath the blankets, and was fast asleep, her head on his pillow. When he slipped into bed beside her, she had snuggled close to him without waking. Guilt at leaving her had descended on him and Horatio had held her in his arms that night, and when he awoke in the morning it was to an empty bed and the fresh aroma of brewing coffee wafting down the hall._

"Is everything ok, Josie?" Horatio's question caught Jo by surprise, and she turned the kitchen faucet on too hard, resulting in a blast of cold water ricocheting out of the bowl and all over her shirt.

"OH, … fuzzy pickles!" Jo almost dropped the bowl. Horatio moved quickly and she received a surprise as his arms appeared beside hers, his hands next to hers on the bowl. The solid warmth of Horatio's body was against her back, causing her to almost drop the bowl again.

"Easy Josie." His warm voice drifted in her ear. "I don't think Jez is too keen on the idea of drinking her water out of one of your aunt's kettles if you break her bowl."

"She could share with Roxie," Jo said distractedly, shivering, but not sure if it was due to her shirt wet and cold against her front, or the heat from Horatio's body radiating across her back. Neither of them moved for several long moments, the warmth of his breath feathering across her cheek.

"Are you cold Josie?" Horatio asked softly. She felt his lips against her hair and shook her head no, but was quite sure he didn't believe her when another shiver raced through her petite frame. Little did he know it had nothing to do with temperature.

"Liar," he teased her softly. Then the bowl was lifted from her fingers and out of her reach as he stepped away from her. The dogs slurped thirstily, sending a shower of water droplets over the side of their bowls. Turning from the sink, Jo found Horatio watching her intently.

"You probably don't want to be in such close proximity to Roxie when she gets done drinking Lieutenant." Jo voice sounded loud in her own ears. "She's not the neatest drinker and your shoes will probably be as wet as my shirt, especially if she decides to thank you."

"I've gotten used to Roxie's … exuberance," Horatio smiled, glancing down at the puppy who was now lolling at his feet, water dripping from her jowls. "I must say that is one of her traits I admire. And, speaking of admiring," Horatio beckoned her toward him with a tilt of his head, "I'd like to spend some time tonight doing just that with you, Josie. But, I think the other room might be more … intimate, perhaps?" Startled blue eyes met his innocent ones and Jo couldn't help but wonder if his choice of words was intentional.

'Of course it was,' the little voice in her head practically shouted. 'You all but invited him into your bedroom tonight! What's the poor guy supposed to think?'

"It wasn't all my fault," Jo said crossly and realized too late, she had spoken out loud.

"Hmmm, that sounds serious Sweetheart. Want to share?" Then his long fingers were taking hers and he was leading her into the dimly lit living room.

"Arvid, these poor pups are so thin. I don't think they've eaten in days! And two of them are so stiff, they must have had them in some type of cage besides being squished into the back seat of that car. Those hoodlums out to be locked in a car for days and see how they like it! Where were these coming from anyway?" Florence Bradley was tut, tutting as she carefully ran her hands over each of the dogs.

"Golden Valley," her elderly companion answered distractedly, staring out the window. Since arriving at the hotel, he'd had the distinct feeling of being watched. He had looked around carefully while walking to their room and had immediately pulled the heavy drapes. As was their custom, they had an end room, on the first floor, close to a door. It made taking the dogs in and out so much easier for his sore knees. Tonight however, he wished they were not at ground level and somewhere in the middle of the hotel. He felt very exposed and alone out here at the end of the hall.

The man in the car saw the curtain fall across the sliver of light that was the elderly couples room. A gentle buzzing of the smartphone on his dash alerted him to a next text. They had a name for the owner of the paw-print mini van. And there was a notation that any questions regarding the van be brought to the attention of the Miami Dade Police Dept, per one Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

"Should we put the call out to him?" came the voice of the officer at the station.

"Nah, no use bothering him tonight if we don't have to," the man in the car answered. "It looks like they're in for the night anyway." After a moment he added, "can you snoop around and find out why the Lieutenant wants to be notified."

"Roger that," came the voice and the car was silent once more. The LED light on the onboard clock glowed eerily and the officer sighed. Four more hours until his replacement arrived, he thought glumly sipping his coffee.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 32**

Horatio had not made it more than two steps into the living room when his phone began to buzz quietly. Without thinking, he'd reached for it, his attention momentarily on the caller. As he felt Jo's fingers slip away, he'd caught her eye, willing her to wait. Shaking her head no, she'd pointed to her wet shirt before heading down the hall to her bedroom. With an effort, Horatio had turned his attention back to the caller.

"Lieutenant, you DID leave instructions that you were to be notified if we found something." The pert voice of the Night Shift ME remonstrated him. "I could have left the results for Dr. Woods to give you in the morning."

"I realize that Ma'am, but time is of the essence in this case. What did you find, Ma'am?" Ten minutes later, Horatio was thanking the Night Shift ME for her trouble, when the sound of a door opening caught his attention. Jo was walking down the hall towards him, her long hair swinging loosely down her back. A smile hovered on his lips as he pocketed his phone. She had changed into her favorite pair of yellow-sponge lounge pants and a matching shirt of bright yellow complete with the face of the cheerful yellow sponge.

Jo was very aware of his eyes on her, but she met his gaze squarely, forcing herself to stroll down the hall. Before either of them could say anything, Roxie's excited barking sounded from the kitchen, accompanied by thumps that could only be paws meeting glass door as the pup attempted to make an opening in it herself.

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" Florence Bradley looked at her bag in frustration. "I gave Jez my last Rimidal the other day after she'd gone swimming. Arvid, do you think we can open that package of medicines? These poor pooches need something to relieve the stress of being cramped in that little space all day and nearly starved to boot." Without waiting for an answer from her elderly companion, Florence reached for the manilla evelope.

"I don't know Florence. Mrs. Overland is always quite particular that that goes to her without anyone opening it," Mr. Grundle hedged nervously. "You know how she gets," he warned. Waving aside his objections, Florence slit the envelope with her nail file and dumped the contents on the bed. At her gasp, the elderly man had stepped as quickly as he could toward the bed.

"Oh dear," he said in a hushed voice.

"That is NOT our shipment of canine meds," Florence pointed out unnecessarily as they both stared at the assortment of pill bottles, most of them stuffed with bags of powder.

Jo leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the heavy door _swoosh_ open as Horatio let Roxie and Jez out. _Saved by the bell, or in this case, bunny rabbit_, she thought with a wry smile as the excited barking of the dogs slowly faded into the darkening yard. Jo was suddenly exhausted – the past few days and evenings of constant work and worry about her family combined with her topsy-turvy emotions where Horatio was concerned, were catching up with her.

"You must think I'm the worst date ever," she mumbled.

"What was that Sweetheart?" Horatio's voice rumbled somewhere near her right ear and made her jump guiltily. Jo answered him with a weary sigh.

"Just that my sister is right – which pains me no end to admit, mind you," Jo opened her eyes, momentarily disconcerted to meet those eyes as blue as her own. A sandy eyebrow quirked up at her, and Horatio reached over to tuck some of the loose blonde tresses behind her ear while he examined every inch of her face. Jo practically had to pinch herself to keep from squirming.

"I wonder if it has something to do with," Horatio hesitated, "your suggestion that I spend the night with you." It was a question, but uttered so softly, he hadn't expected her to answer.

"Yes," Jo sighed, "but not in the way you think." She paused, frowning. "Or at least in the way I think you think." A smile hovered on his handsome face.

"I think you lost me Sweetheart." Horatio had noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the sag to her usually straight shoulders while they were at dinner. "Why don't you go sit down and I'll get the dogs settled? Then, we'll sort out what each of us thinks we think." A brief smile flitted across her features, before disappearing just as quickly.

"Oh, I can't face Auntie's overstuffed sofa tonight, Horatio, with or without you. I'll just hold up this piece of wall here, but if you could let the dogs in for me, that would be lovely." She closed her eyes again. Glancing outside Horatio saw Roxie's white spots bobbing in the light from the porch. Jezebel was a shadow moving stealthily in the darkness. He looked at Jo, unmoving at her position against the wall. Soon the comforting sounds of tea preparations sounded in the kitchen, and Jo slumped her way to the kitchen table.

"Oh, I feel like a slug," she moaned, her forehead hitting the table with a thump. "Ow," she mumbled, but didn't move. "Maybe you could just throw a blanket over me on your way out to save Miami, whenever that call comes, Lieutenant." Her voice was muffled by the table. "In the meantime, make yourself at home. Just make sure the treat box gets put back on top of the fridge or Roxie will be having a midnight snack tonight." Jo turned her head at the sound of crockery being set out. Opening one eye, she almost sat up straight at the sight of him reaching for the cups stored in the top shelf of her aunt's cabinets. He'd rolled up his shirt sleeves, causing Jo to blush as she remembered being in those arms, her fingers trailing over his lightly freckled skin. Her eyes went to the red hair curling ever so slightly over the collar of his white shirt. Last Saturday, her fingers had tangled in those curls again and again as he had kissed her in the hallway.

_Horatio had no sooner murmured that he wanted to carry her into his bedroom, than her phone had begun beeping gently._

"_Do you need to get that Sweetheart?" he had questioned her huskily, his long fingers stroking her cheek._

"_No," she'd replied, drawing his head down to hers once again. Several long moments later he'd lifted her into his arms and had taken a step towards his bedroom, when the beeping began in earnest again. He'd paused, looking at her questioningly. "Let it go," she murmured throatily._

"_It could be important," he'd said, his blue eyes roaming over her hot face. A sigh escaped her._

"_It's only Jilly," she'd mumbled. "Whatever it is can wait until morning." The beeping had started a third time after he'd set her down on his bed. Jo felt the mattress sink down as he sat beside her. The warmth of his arms left her suddenly, and she realized he'd reached around her to slip her phone from her pocket._

"_I think you should take it, Sweetheart," he'd murmured softly, "it could be important."_

"We didn't see these Florence!" With an eye on the door, Mr. Grundle hurriedly tried to sweep the bottles back in the envelope.

"Now just a minute, Arvid Grundle." Florence Bradley squinted toward her friend. "For Pete's sake – what are you involved in here? We are supposed to have medicines for the Veterinary clinics in the poor sections of Miami where people can't pay for the care for their pets. THIS looks to be quite the opposite. No wonder you wanted my van with all the under the floor compartments."

"It's … it's not what it looks like, Florence," Arvid said nervously as he tried to gather up the amber colored plastic bottles, but not before she snatched up one marked Rimidal with actual pills in it. "Mrs. Overland was paying me well to not ask questions. And the clinics WERE getting the medicines they needed. I saw the bottles with my own eyes. It's only been the last four months she was asking me to deliver the package to her at her bakery. I assumed the medicine was still getting to the clinics."

"Arvid, my niece is dating Horatio Caine. He RUNS the Miami Dade Crime Lab! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? If he had found my minivan in your garage when it went "missing" we would have not only probably wound up in jail, but my niece would have lost the best thing that's happened to her! The girl is finally realizing that there is more to life than work and being responsible for her sister!" Mr. Grundle sat down heavily beside his friend.

"I know Florence. I … I wanted to help the kids that bring their pets to the clinics. Most of the families can't even afford basic vaccinations and good food for the animals." He wiped his forehead despondently. "For some of them, that dog or cat is their best friend. How could I deny them that?" Florence's expression softened.

"I know your intentions were good Arvid. I'm sure Lieutenant Caine will see it that way also. But we must tell him about this the first thing tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Agreed," he answered, sighing heavily, glancing involuntarily to the window.

"Mmmm, Horatio, this tastes wonderful." Horatio watched Jo sip her tea, both hands wrapped around her mug. The kitchen was dark, save for several flickering candles on the table and countertops. In the darkened area near the patio doors, the sounds of satisfied crunching could be heard as Roxie and Jezebel enjoyed their treats shaped like squirrels and rabbits.

"This reminds me of nights at the lake," Jo said wistfully. "We would go swimming one last time for the night in the dark and then when she could hear our teeth chattering call us in. We'd have hot tea and graham crackers with chocolate frosting and play Scrabble in the cabin. Jasper always tried to sneak in words that weren't actually words and Jilly was too young to understand the game, so she would sit with me and play with the extra tiles." She smiled at the memory, taking another sip of her tea.

"That sounds wonderful, Josie." Horatio's voice was quiet.

"I suppose it's my fault," Jo murmured, staring into the dancing flame on the table between them as Jilly's face floated in her mind's eye. "I always helped her out of whatever jam she got into, you know. It didn't matter what I was doing, I always dropped that and fixed her problem first. And now, I'm 2000 miles away and I can't fix the problem from here and I …" her gaze slid to Horatio's face, shadowed in the candlelight, "I … don't want to leave here, leave you," she said so quietly, he had to lean forward to hear her. Jo sighed and set her mug down, her hands reaching for Horatio's across the table.

Jo felt the warmth of his fingers tangling with hers, his thumb gently stroking the inside of her wrist.

"Why would you have to leave, Josie?" Horatio asked huskily. "What's happened?"

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 33**

"Remember that call I had the other night," she hesitated, glad for the candlelight as she felt her face grow warm at the memory. Horatio must have remembered it too, because his fingers squeezed hers lightly.

"I do," he said quietly, his eyes never leaving her face.

"It was Jilly. She's been having some problems, bad migraines and such." Jo stopped, feeling as if she were betraying her sister. The seconds ticked by as Jo stared into the flickering flame between them.

"I remember you mentioned something when she was visiting last month," Horatio encouraged her softly when nothing seemed forthcoming.

"She promised me that she was seeing a doctor and the meds were only to help her weather the really bad headaches." Jo pulled her hands away from his, balling them up in tight fists. It was a move not lost on the red-haired man seated across from her. "I warned her about how easy it would be to become addicted." Jo stopped, grimacing as she pounded her fists on the table in frustration. "I believed her Horatio. I believed every word she said." He saw the pain in the blue depths of her eyes, watching him across the table. "I thought that the boys and Richard would be enough to keep her from … from." Jo couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. "I'm a nurse after all. I should know the signs right?" She shook her head in defeat and took a deep breath. "I was so wrong. When she called the other night it was to tell me she thought Richard wanted a divorce. I … um, didn't pay much attention." Horatio didn't miss the guilt in her voice.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault." His voice was calm, steady. He was all too familiar with the guilt and regrets of being down this road. Memories of Ray's long battle with drugs washed over him and as he was searching for words, he heard Jo's voice, tinged with bitterness.

"Are you trying to make me feel better, Lieutenant? As it turned out, that phone call not only ruined our evening, but apparently my relationship with Jilly as well. She won't talk to me. Richard has called me three times today demanding that I come watch the boys while she's in rehab, in Arizona for Pete's sake. Hazelton is in Rochester, an hour or so's drive from where they live." Jo blinked away angry tears and put her head in her hands, trying to get her emotions under control. 'I guess I can add Horatio being upset with me as well to my list of misdeeds,' she thought to herself, before the stress of the day overwhelmed her and she gave in to the tears that had been threatening all day.

Horatio was surprised at Jo's outburst, though he understood all too well the feelings and emotions that were overwhelming her now. Hadn't he been down a similar road with Ray? The fact that Ray had fallen into the same patterns in Brazil while Horatio had been unaware of how badly things were spiraling out of control was a constant reminder of how he had let his brother down. Horatio sighed softly, his attention going back to the woman hunched over the table before him. Her long hair hid her face, but he could make out the shaking of her slender shoulders. Experience had taught him that words were not what she needed right now, but a shoulder to lean on.

"I'll take the dogs out all at once tonight Florence," Arvid said tiredly. His friend looked at him sympathetically.

"Why don't I come with you? I don't think these young pups have much energy other than to do their business and turn in for the night." Florence stood, reaching for the leashes he held in his hands. "Come along now," she said coaxingly to the three suspicious goldens. "A quick walk and when we come in – you can have a treat." Soon the two elderly dog walkers were ushering their charges out the side door of the hotel, heading for the grassy strip a short distance across the parking lot.

Movement at the side door caught the attention of the bored officer watching the paw-printed minivan. A glance showed him that it was the owner and her accomplice and the dogs they had picked up earlier this evening. He watched them carefully make their way slowly across the parking lot. An amber glow flooded down from above, the parking lot lights enabling him to get a clear view of their activities. 'Which were as mundane as this whole stakeout had been all evening,' he thought glumly, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee. As he watched, the trio of canines carefully sniffed the ground, weaving two and fro, almost tying up their elderly caregivers. The group turned and began to head back to the hotel, when the dogs began barking excitedly. As he watched, the canines began tugging at their leashes, pulling their humans along the edge of the grass.

"Whoa there!" Mr. Grundle tried to keep the pooch from knocking him off balance. The dog refused to listen, instead following his friends into the darkened area that looked like a very large puddle.

"Sit!" Florence's voice rang out in the darkness, momentarily getting the dogs' attention. She used it to quickly shorten their leashes. "There's nothing in there but probably something that eats little pups like you for a midnight snack! Come along now."

As the two figures slowly made their way back to the lighted circle of pavement, the officer straightened up in his car, his attention now on the room occupied by the couple. A light had suddenly gone on inside and a quick glance in the other direction revealed that both humans and three dogs were still outside. Keeping his eye on the window, he reached for his radio.

Jo was so lost in her own regrets and feelings of failure, that she didn't hear Horatio's chair push back softly or the gentle clink of their tea things as he removed them from the table. Nor was she aware of him leaning over her, his eyes dark with concern and a warmth not seen on his face since Marisol had been a part of his life. Horatio slid his hands across her back as he bent and kissed the top of her blonde head. His voice was a soft murmur in her ear.

"Josie, Sweetheart. I know … it's difficult to watch someone you love get caught up in an addiction. I've been there too." His breath was warm against her skin, causing a little shudder to run through her as Jo took a few deep breaths, not wanting him to see her with the tears streaking down her face. She felt his warm hands leave her shoulders, then heard him move beside her. When she opened her eyes, she found herself drowning in the understanding in his eyes. He was on one knee beside her, his hand stroking her back while the other gently stroked her cheek.

"Josie, my brother, he was … a cop. When he worked undercover, he got mixed up in drugs. It's a long, ugly story, but I DO know some of what you're feeling. I wanted to be there for Ray. I tried … so many times to pull him out, to talk sense to him. It … only pushed him further away in the end. I blamed myself for so long." He stopped and Jo could make out some of the pain on his face in the flickering candlelight.

"I don't know what to do, Horatio." Jo stopped speaking, feeling another bout of tears coming on. The tenderness in his eyes was her undoing and she turned towards him, falling into his arms without another word. He felt the wetness from her tears soak through his shirt. Jo was clutching the fabric of his suit jacket in her fists, her wet face pressed to his chest. Carefully, Horatio stood, holding her close to him, one hand cradling her head. There were no words, they both knew that, and he simply held her, his solid warmth offering her comfort. Even the dogs were eerily quiet, silently watching from their beds just inside the living room.

Eventually Jo lifted her tear-stained face, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand self-consciously. "I'm so … sorry Horatio," she murmured huskily, unable to look away from those deep blue eyes in the flickering light. "I … I don't usually break down like that." Jo tried to take a step away from him but he refused to let her go. His eyes were sad as he answered her softy.

"Don't apologize Josie. It's hard to let go sometimes and accept that someone we love is hurting and we can't fix it." She looked at him, fresh tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. Horatio gently wiped one away with his thumb, feeling the shudder that raced through her. His eyes never leaving hers, he bent his head toward her.

"Arvid," Florence Bradley's voice was a loud whisper in the quiet hall. "I think I would like a soda tonight and we didn't bring any in from the van. I'll take the dogs if you would be a dear and fetch one from the cooler for me?" The elderly gentleman looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Flo, I didn't bring the keys with me. I could go get one after we get the dogs settled."

"Nooo," Florence shook her head, fumbling with the leashes and her pocket. "I hate to send you out again Arvid. I've got the spare set here," she pulled out a small key ring with a dark metal shape of a German Shepherd dog. "I guess I had them in my pocket from earlier today. Now," she tossed them to Mr. Grundle, narrowly missing his face. They landed on the floor with a loud clinking sound and he bent slowly to retrieve them.

"Thank you Arvid." With a puzzled backward glance, he shuffled slowly down the hall in the direction of the main lobby. Mr. Grundle didn't know that Florence waited until he had turned the corner before she heaved a sigh of relief and slipped her key card into the door.

It began as a kiss of comfort, a light brushing of Horatio's mouth over hers, letting her know he cared, he wished he could take away some of the hurt she was feeling. Jo responded to the light kiss, needing the intimate touch of his mouth on hers. He felt her hands slowly slide up his chest, pushing his suit jacket from his shoulders before sliding up to tangle in the ginger hair at his nape. Jo felt his arms leave her for that moment as he shrugged out of it and found herself staring intently into his blue gaze.

'Was her desire for him written all over her face,' Jo wondered. She needed him tonight – to help her squash the feelings of guilt that seemed to have an iron clad grip on her, if only for a little while. Several breathless seconds ticked by as they regarded each other and then she was being pulled tightly into his embrace as his hand slid through her hair, his fingers finding their way through her long tresses.

"Josie, you're vulnerable right now." Horatio's voice was rough.

"No." Jo shook her head slowly, peaking at her from beneath her lashes. "Horatio, I need you with me tonight. I need to feel that someone in this world cares about me. Please don't leave me tonight." She stood on tiptoe, offering her mouth to him, her fingers slowly working their way into his open shirt collar to caress his skin. A soft moan escaped her, the primal sound not lost on Horatio. His mouth met hers, kissing her hard as his hand began to sweep slowly up and down the length of her body, molding her to him. Jo followed his lead, letting the passion dictate what happened between them. When he swung her up into his arms and began walking toward her bedroom, she trembled and hid her hot face in his neck.

Florence shut the door behind her and shooed the dogs into the bathroom. After tossing them each a few doggie biscuits, she shut the door and hurried into the main room. A man was taking pictures of the contents of the manilla envelope laid out on the bed.

"Arvid will be back in a few minutes, Officer. Do you have what you need?" Florence looked around the room. "He's not very fast, but I'm not sure how long I can keep this from him. He won't be prosecuted, correct?" The young man was slipping his camera into a backpack.

"As far as I know, Ma'am, no. Right now, I've got to get these back to our office and send a report off to the Lieutenant in Miami. You sure you'll be okay here tonight?"

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 34**

**(Months later)**

Jo maneuvered the minivan into the next space in line along the curb, glancing at the elementary school to her left. Though the sun was shining brightly, the minivan's digital temperature read minus 2 degrees outside. She shivered in spite of the warmth of the interior of vehicle, reaching for her daily splurge – a cup of Caribou coffee, with lots of soy milk and today, a shot of vanilla. The clock told her it would be several minutes yet before the school doors opened spilling students into the icy air. She cradled the steaming cup in her hands, closing her eyes to enjoy the warmth of the bright afternoon sunshine streaming through the window. It reminded her of the sunshine that poured through the sliding glass doors at her aunt's home in Miami. A sigh escaped her, causing the dark shepherd resting on the floor between the front seats to nudge Jo's thigh. Automatically, Jo's hand went to the tall ears, rubbing them reflexively.

"I know, Jez. I miss him too. It was kind of like a really wonderful dream for a while, you know. Then, I woke up."

"When did you wake up, Auntie?" Kieran's voice sounded oddly muffled in her ear. It was accompanied by a thumping on the driver's side window, startling her so much her coffee sloshed out the hole in the lid and onto her fingers. Jo quickly hit the button and heard the locks pop open. The quiet was shattered as he and Liam clamored into the vehicle, backpacks and boots and winter jackets making the simple action a five minute production before everyone and everything was safely stowed and Jo could join the steady stream of cars taking their students home for the day.

Horatio stood staring out the windows of his office, watching the Miami sun glinting off the cars parading along the street before him in a never-ending line of traffic. Usually the orderly flow of vehicles and pedestrians soothed his mind, let him sort out his thoughts, putting them in orderly lanes. Sometimes he just felt comforted by the ordinariness of it – a break from the chaos of crime scenes. But not today, not for the last seven months, he thought, running his hand through his hair. Not since he had seen Josie drive off in the minivan she had bought with her convertible as a trade in. The worry in her blue eyes as she said good-bye that morning in her aunt's kitchen had been heartbreaking.

"_Please understand Horatio, I don't want to leave you. Don't think I'm abandoning you, darling!." Her blue eyes glistened with tears ready to fall, as she searched his face. "Promise me that you will call me or talk to someone – Alexx, Kyle, Aunt Florence if you can't find anyone else – if you feel as lonely as you did that night Roxie and Jez and I found you on the beach." Her fingernails were digging into his fingers as she clutched his hands in hers. "Promise me, Horatio!" she had entreated, refusing to allow him to look away from her until he had nodded slowly, his voice heavy as he answered her quietly._

"_I … promise Sweetheart. But please, don't worry about me." He had managed to slip one of his hands from her grip and watched as his thumb gently wiped away a tear rolling down her soft cheek. As soon as he did, another took it's place. "Take all the time you need," he had murmured huskily, "they're your family. I understand." She had nodded, understanding showing in her eyes._

"_I know Horatio, but … it doesn't make this any easier." Jo's voice broke on the last word and he had gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly as his mouth sought hers in a desperate kiss. Time stood still for them. Jo's slim arms were wound around his neck, her mouth giving in to the demands of his. Horatio had felt her fingers feathering through his hair, the light tropical aroma of her shampoo surrounding him. He wound a swathe of her hair in his hand, dragging his mouth from hers so he could bury his face in her hair and inhale the sweet scent, as if he could memorize it for the long lonely weekends that lay ahead as surely as the sunsets over the ocean._

"That was a good dinner, Auntie." Liam's eyes lit on the last blueberry muffin sitting sadly on the plate. "If I help you clear the table, may I have that last muffin? I am a growing boy, you know." He looked innocently at his aunt.

"Liam, you will clear the table as it's your turn this week, so don't try to bargain your way through it. As to that muffin," she relented softly, "why don't you have it now while I finish my coffee?"

"Thank you, Auntie!" He had the sweet treat unwrapped before she had a chance to lift her coffee cup to her lips. Jo shook her head at his words. He WAS a growing boy and some days it seemed there wasn't enough food in the house to keep the twins full. She watched Kieran wander aimlessly past the kitchen, looking to see if his sibling and Aunt were ready to begin the clearing up. He had seemed rather quiet at dinner and Jo wondered if something had happened at school that day. It couldn't be easy for the twins, after the tumultuous last months, she reflected. Their world had been completely upended and though she strived to make things as normal as possible for them, she knew that it wasn't enough. Jo had spoken with their teachers when the school year began and as well as the school psychologist. The twins were good students and had been fairly normal third graders last year. This year they had started school with their mother in rehab in the desert of Arizona, their father had disappeared a month before the school year started as well as leaving the family with no money and their two year old brother was living in Iowa with their fraternal grandparents. Though Jo was listed as the boys' legal guardian should anything happen to their parents, it had been a court battle to keep Liam and Kieran in Minnesota and at the same school where they had friends and felt comfortable, nevertheless. Richard's parents had threatened a long legal battle to take all three boys back to Iowa. Jo had been at a disadvantage financially and had worried that her status as a single breadwinner with no current residence in the state would hurt her chances as taking over as their guardian. In the end, she had felt she had no choice but to accept the grandparent's compromise. They had received temporary custody of Aidan while Kieran and Liam could remain in Minnesota with Jo. She was so lost in her thoughts, she was completely unprepared for Kieran's question, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Auntie, do you think Mr. Horatio might come to our Career Day?" The question was such a surprise, Jo choked on her coffee, and it was several thumps on her back by Kieran before she could breathe normally again.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 35**

**(Meanwhile In Miami)**

Horatio was headed for his office, sunglasses in one hand and his phone in the other. It had been a busy morning with several call outs already.

"Alright Eric, I'll meet you in five minutes." Footsteps sounded behind him as Horatio slipped the device into his pocket. Without turning around, he remarked,

"I'm rather busy this morning Rick. Can't this wait until another time?" The IAB man appeared at his side, shaking his perfectly coiffed head.

"No, Horatio it can't." Rick gestured with the 5 or 6 papers he held in his hand. "The Minnesota Crime Lab contacted me after they hadn't gotten a response from you."

"Neither are you Rick," Horatio muttered under his breath as he continued walking, hoping that the man would issue one of his meaningless warnings about cooperation with other Crime Labs and go back from where he'd come. Apparently Horatio was at the top of IAB's To Annoy list because Stetler continued keeping pace with the red-haired lieutenant. When he reached his office, Horatio had no choice but to turn and face the one person in the Miami Crime Lab that managed to get under his skin on a regular basis. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Horatio took a deep breath and looked at the man who had done his best to make his professional as well as his personal life for a period of time, miserable to put it mildly.

"I haven't decided if I'm going up there Rick. I've been kind of busy, you of all people should know that we've been working short handed. My people are stretched to the limit as well as my budget." Rick Stetler leaned against the wall, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I can't do anything about your budget, Lieutenant. Every department is feeling the pinch, we are all dealing with more work and less money." His black eyes took in the tired lines on the other man's face, the dark circles beneath his eyes.

"You don't really have a choice here Horatio. The brass **expect** you to go to Minnesota and help them out. The Crime Lab up there is in danger of not passing it's accreditation tests due to quite a few protocol violations. Results are being questioned, chain of evidence protocol is sloppy. I don't need to tell you the defense lawyers are lining up and salivating at getting a shot to get their clients out on these technicalities." Rick folded his arms and looked meaningfully at Horatio. Blue eyes turned icy as they stared at each other for several moments. Leaning forward, Rick lowered his voice.

"Look Horatio, this can be done the easy way or the hard way. The Lab up there needs help, they heard about the problems you had here in Miami and they think you are the best person to help them out of the mess they are in. And, rumors are going around that some of your recent suspects have been subjected to," he paused delicately, "questionable tactics during interviews and evidence collecting." Horatio's eyebrows rose at the words, but he said nothing. Rick went on, "Now, if you leave for, say two weeks time or so, then those rumors will be nothing more than rumors. If you stay around here and continue to obtain confessions and information under these questionable tactics, I" he gestured to himself, "can't keep something like that from upstairs. There will be interviews of all your CSI's, their personal lives will be on display as well. It would also affect your future personnel budgets for the Lab. You need to think carefully about this Horatio." After one last meaningful look, the IAB man stepped away, but turned to look back at the lieutenant. "I'll give you two hours Horatio. If I don't see that you've let them know you are willing to help them out, I'll do it myself. Look on the bright side, they will be paying your salary while you're there, you can afford to pay your team some overtime." He handed the papers to Horatio, who said nothing, as he watched the back of the IAB man disappear down the hall. He sighed wearily and unlocked the door to his office. He reached for his phone to let Eric know he would be late meeting him.

Jo picked up the files and charts and retreated into the office behind the reception area. Setting them on the desk, she was about to reach for her now-cold cup of coffee when her phone buzzed quietly in her pocket. A quick glance revealed it was her brother.

"Jasper!" Jo's voice was hushed as she walked toward the back of the small office.

"Hi Josie!" Her brother's voice boomed in her ear as he answered her. "Got a minute to talk?"

"Sure, just a minute though, I'm at work. Are you ok?"

"Great Josie! I've got news. I'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks."

"Oh Jasper, that's wonderful! It will be so good to see you." Jo felt herself near to tears and quickly turned her face away from the phone while she blinked away the moisture that had suddenly sprung to her eyes. "You'll let me know when you get the details?" Jo asked after she was able to get her emotions under control.

"Of course sis. Hey, everything ok?" Her brother's voice was suddenly concerned. "Rich's parents giving you any more trouble about Liam and Kieran? Is Jilly still in Arizona?"

"No, I'm fine. The boys are good. They will be so excited to hear you're coming home." She sighed before answering his last question. "I haven't heard from Jilly. I … hope that means no news is good news." One of the floor nurses appeared in the doorway, waving a hand to catch Jo's attention.

"I've … I've got to run Jas." Jo nodded at the nurse who disappeared as she said good-bye to her brother.

Horatio stared at the papers lying on his desk. He had been aware of the request of course, but had been doing his best to ignore it. Had it come in the first weeks since Jo had left Miami, he would have answered yes in a heartbeat. But now, with the months that had elapsed and no word from Jo, he found himself unsure about her feelings for him. Through conversations with her Aunt Florence, Horatio had heard of the difficulties she had faced when she had gotten home. He had reached out to her on several occasions, but she had refused any offers of help or support from him. Though Florence Bradley had assured the Lieutenant that Jo's feelings for him hadn't changed, Horatio had come to suspect that the elderly woman was seeing something that wasn't really there. In the end, he assumed that perhaps his relationship with Jo had been nothing more than a friendship that had turned into a romantic affair that was doomed to end when the vacation was over.

Thirty minutes later, he was gathering up the papers and printed copies of the emails that he had sent to Stetler and the Minnesota Crime Lab, accepting their invitation to come up north and offer his expertise. His phone buzzed, the special tone making him reach for it quickly, his breathing quickening.

"Dad!" His son's excited voice sounded in his ear. "I'll be home in a couple weeks!"

"Oh Kyle, that's … wonderful news." Horatio sat down in his office chair, relief evident in his voice. Even if it wasn't permanent, it would be good to have the young man home for a while. They talked a few minutes longer before Kyle said good-bye, assuring his father he would be in touch again as soon as he could with details. Just as Horatio was about to turn away from his computer he saw that he had a new email. No doubt it was from Stetler, he thought with a grimace. Deciding it could wait, Horatio picked up his sunglasses from where they rested on his desk and papers in hand, quickly left the office.

"Ok, I sent it." Liam quickly exited the email account screen and returned to their elementary school home page. Their Aunt Jo appeared in the doorway, a laundry basket loaded with t-shirts and socks in her arms. Her blue eyes didn't miss Kieran moving quickly away from where he'd been looking over his brother's shoulder, or the slightly guilty look on his face.

"What are you two doing?" she asked mildly as she set the basket down on the coffee table. "Remember our discussion about using the computer?" Two heads nodded and Kieran sidled over to her, reaching into the basket to gather a handful of socks.

"We were looking at Science Fair projects. Our science teacher gave us the name of one that she said had good ones. She won't let anyone do a volcano and she didn't like my idea of a jet rocket pack made with pop bottles and baking soda either." Liam looked at his aunt from his seat in the chair. "She put some other ideas on her school page. Can I look at them?" Jo looked from one twin to the other, wondering what was up. She suspected from the look on Kieran's face that they were up to something. Deciding to wait before quizzing them further, she gestured toward the basket of clothes.

"Not right now Liam. Turn that off and come help your brother gather up all your t-shirts and get them folded. Why don't you tell me about school today?" Jo smiled as she reached for her coffee. "I had a call from your Uncle Jasper today. I think he might be home in time for him to go with you to Career Day!"

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 36**

**(The next morning in Miami)**

Horatio picked up his coffee and went to his study. It was barely 5:30 a.m., and he'd been awake since 4:00. The thought of going in to the Lab and possibly ruffling feathers of the night shift team held little appeal, so instead he had laid there, staring at the ceiling, wondering how he was going to approach Jo when he arrived in Minnesota. Memories of their last Saturday evening together washed over him.

_While Jo was enjoying a hot shower, Horatio stretched out on the bed, a Forensics Journal in his hands. Fifteen minutes later he couldn't recall more than five words from the article he had just read. Instead, his mind seemed set on listening to the shower running, while images of Jo rinsing the soap from her long tresses teased him. When he felt he could stand it no longer, Horatio set his book aside, intending to knock on the bathroom door and offer his help. Before he could put his plan in motion, the shower became silent. The sounds of the dark-furred shepherd snoring softy in the hallway mingled with the muffled movements of Jo finishing up. Horatio was sitting on the bed, when Jo walked into his bedroom several minutes later, her skin and hair fragrant with coconut and lime from her shower and shampoo. He remained quiet, enjoying the sight of her wearing nothing but a thick terry towel, ending mid-thigh and tucked in the hollow between her breasts. Her dewy skin glowed in the low light of the single reading lamp beside the bed and Horatio found himself holding his breath as he imagined what might happen were he to slip his fingers into the knot of her towel and slowly undo it.  
>"Did you enjoy your shower Josie?" Judging by the startled expression on her face, Jo hadn't expected to see him until after she had dressed.<em>

Jo yawned and opened the wooden screen door that led into the attached garage. Roxie bolted out, her nails digging into Jo's feet bared in her flip-flop style slippers. Grimacing, she followed Jezebel into the chilly morning air and clicked open the metal screen door leading to the backyard. The metal rattled loudly as Roxie hurtled past it, intent on chasing the early morning squirrels visiting the backyard feeders. The coffeemaker was beeping when she got back inside, signaling that her coffee was ready to be poured into her waiting mug. Standing at the sink, Jo watched the two dogs out the window, but she her mind was miles away in Miami. Since Kieran's suggestion that Horatio attend their Career Day at school, the red-haired lieutenant had never been far from her mind. And he had made several appearances in her dreams these last few nights as well, she reflected with a small smile.

"_Can I help you with anything, Josie?" Horatio's husky voice startled her and Jo almost dropped the bottle of coconut scented lotion she pulled from her overnight bag.  
>"Horatio! I … didn't see you there. I'm sorry. I'll just get these things from my bag and change in the other room." She gathered up the t-shirt and her unmentionables, turning quickly when she heard him move to the side of the bed.<br>"No worries, Josie," he answered huskily. "I don't mind." For a long moment they regarded each other, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. Jo felt her face grow warm as she felt his gaze travel over her from head to toe, almost as tangible as a caress.  
>"Would you like me to lotion your back?" he finally asked softly, the sexy timbre of his voice sending shivers zinging along her skin. The clothes slipped through her fingers, slithering into a silken pile at her feet. With a small nod of his head, he beckoned her to join him on the bed.<em>

_Mutely she offered the bottle of scented lotion, obeying his instruction to sit down in front of him. At the first touch of his warm hands on her skin, Jo closed her eyes. His touch was warm and gentle, caressing her shoulders and arms as the heady scent of coconut surrounded them. Horatio's breath was warm on her neck when he leaned closer, moving the heavy curtain of hair aside from where it had escaped the clip on top of her head.  
>'Or did he let it loose?' she wondered fuzzily. As his hands traveled over her shoulders to stroke some of the creamy lotion across the smooth skin bared by the towel, Jo was sure he must feel her trembling beneath his sure touch. When one of his fingers slipped between the shadowy hollow and loosened the knot of her towel, she put her hand up to cover his.<br>_

The familiar log in screen appeared on Horatio's tablet, and he set his coffee down before entering his password. As the screens changed and loaded, he picked up his cup, taking another disinterested sip. The house was quiet, almost too quiet, he thought. He had gotten used to the sound of water being lapped noisily from a bowl and the comforting click-clack of nails on the floor as Jez trotted by or the skittering sound made by Roxie. Maybe Kyle was right, he thought, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the list of emails. A dog would be company, if he could find the right one. Surprised that he was even contemplating such an idea had him shaking his head as if to rid it of the thought, but then he stopped in surprise as his eyes fell across a familiar looking name in his Inbox - **Jo Allen**. Surprised that she would choose his work email as a way of contacting him, Horatio found himself hesitating before tapping the screen. He frowned when he saw that there was no subject. As soon as he began to read, he understood why.

Dear Mr. Horatio,  
>How are you? Is it hot in Miami? Have you been catching a lot of bad guys?<br>We are having a Career Day at school. May we please ask you to consider coming to Minnesota for Career Day? It is in 2 weeks at our school. We can show you how to get there if you stop at our house in the morning to pick us up in your Hummer. That would be so cool! Make sure you bring warm clothes – it is very cold here. It is winter. You will need boots, gloves, a hat and warm jacket. And maybe snow pants if you want to go sledding or snowboarding.  
>Liam said you wouldn't want to do that, but I like snowboarding and could show you how. Kieran.<br>Let us know please if you can come to our Career Day. We have to let our teachers know who is coming by next Monday.  
>Sincerely,<br>Liam and Kieran

P.S. I think Aunt Jo will let you stay at our house when you come to Minnesota. We will clean our room and you can sleep in there and we can sleep in the living room in our tent. Roxie is staying with us, but we will make sure she has lots of toys to chew up so she doesn't ruin any more of your stuff.

Horatio read the email several more times, a smile creasing his face. Jo's nephews seemed to share some of her directness when going after something. The youngsters may unwittingly have provided him a means to contact Jo when he arrived in Minnesota, Horatio thought. Setting his coffee cup on the desk, he sat down and began to compose a carefully worded reply, wondering if the boys had figured out a way to receive his reply without involving their aunt.

"_May I?" Horatio asked huskily, his fingers stroking Jo's soft skin. She leaned against him, her damp hair rubbing against his bare chest as she nodded.  
>"Tell me if you want me to stop, Josie," he said softly. Again her hair rubbed against his chest as she shook her head no. He felt her hand leave his to travel up his arm and slip around his neck. As she tilted her head to one side to allow his wandering lips to nibble her earlobe, Horatio became aware of her other hand stroking his cotton-knit covered thigh.<br>He carefully undid the towel, pushing the damp terry away from her skin. Horatio didn't miss the shudder that ran through her at the touch of his hands against her soft curves.  
>"Sweetheart, you're shivering," he murmured. "We need to get you out of this damp towel."<br>"What are you suggesting, sir?" Jo asked, turning into his arms. Horatio felt her hands slide up his chest, her slim fingers tangling in the silky mat of hair._

"Why the long face, Harmon?" Lieutenant Allen watched as the young soldier peeled the label off the bottle of water he was turning in his hands, his chocolate chip cookie sat untouched on the table before him. "I'd guess you would be looking forward to leaving this sand trap and heading back to Miami."

"I am looking forward to going home, Lieutenant." Kyle's blue eyes looked troubled. "My dad won't be in Miami though, so I suppose I'll visit my mother, hang out with some friends. I was … really hoping to spend time with him though. He's seemed a little, … down I guess, since Jo moved back to Minnesota." After a glance at the older man's face, Kyle asked quietly,  
>"Do you know what happened Lieutenant? I can't find out anything from Dad. He won't tell me anything and it's not that I'm being nosy," Kyle added hurriedly. "I worry about him, that's all."<p>

Looking around the crowded eating area, Jasper finished his coffee.  
>"Let's take a walk Harmon."<p>

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 37**

"I know _why_ Josie left Miami." Lieutenant Allen finally spoke as the pair came up on the basketball court. "It was because her family - Jilly and her kids - needed her in Minnesota." Jasper picked up a football a soldier had left behind and spun it around in his hands as he spoke. "She's like that you know, always taking care of people. Josie's not one to put her own feelings first." Jasper shrugged his shoulders and looked off into the distance before he spoke again. "I don't think it was an easy choice for her this time though. She fell in love with Lieutenant Caine." He looked at the young soldier standing quietly beside him.

"Josie won't tell me much else about her relationship with your dad. Long distance relationships are difficult at best, I know that from experience." Jasper's handsome face creased into a rueful smile. "And I don't really see Josie being content with that type of thing anyway." Kyle shook his head in agreement.

"Dad sounded much happier when Jo was in Miami. He would want her to help her sister and nephews, I'm sure. Dad does the same thing," he added reflectively, "he helps everyone else, his CSI's, his friends - even the families and victims he comes into contact with through his work. But he doesn't do so well with himself," he finished quietly. "Do you think your sister would go back to Miami after things get sorted out in Minnesota?"

"If she loves your dad, I'd say yes, she would go back to Miami. But I don't think that will be anytime soon, Harmon."

"Why not sir?" The bubble of hope Kyle felt burst at the other man's words. Jasper stared at the football in his hands for a moment or two, seemingly considering how much information he should divulge.

"I _can_ tell you Josie had a mess to straighten out when she got home. My younger sister had gone into rehab for drug abuse, and her husband skipped town, leaving his sons and Jilly with no financial support. The house was going into foreclosure and Jo had to find a place to live for her and the twins." Jasper paused, trying to get his emotions under control. If he hadn't been over here, he'd have gone after that good-for-nothing-lout-of-a-husband of his younger sister. And, once she was out of rehab, he had a few things to say to her as well.

"Isn't there a third son, sir?" Kyle's question brought Jasper's attention back to the present.

"Yes, Aiden is just two. He's staying with his grandparents. Jo couldn't afford a long court battle to keep all 3 boys in her care, so she gave in to the compromise to have Aiden stay with his fraternal grandparents for now. She was able to keep the twins in their same school and find a house to live in as well as get a job at the place where she used to work, so she could support herself and the boys."

"I'm sure my dad would help her if she needed anything." Kyle didn't realize he'd spoken aloud. "He knows lots of people in the legal field that might be able to help with the custody problem."

"Lieutenant Caine did offer to help, from what Aunt Florence told me." Jasper clenched his fingers over the laces on the ball. "Josie wouldn't talk about it to me, but your dad and my Aunt have struck up quite a friendship it seems - something about her helping him with a case involving killer drugs and homeless pets and her friend Mr. Grundle." Jasper juggled the ball from one hand to the other. "Aunt Florence tells me the Lieutenant offered Josie some financial help and he knew a name of someone who could wade through the legal mess as well. He wanted to fly up to Minnesota and offer some emotional support."

"Did Jo … your sister take him up on any of it?" Kyle asked, receiving the answer he'd feared as Jasper shook his head.

"Our Josie's too proud. She's also stubborn," Jasper answered with a smile. "No matter how bad she needed your dad or wanted him with her, she'd consider this was her problem and wouldn't want to involve him in it."

"Do you think," Kyle hesitated, wondering how to phrase the next question. In the end, Jo's brother saved him from it by finishing for him.

"I've already tried to talk sense to Josie about not spending her whole life being at Jilly's beck and call. Aunt Florence tried to tell her as well, going so far even, to tell Josie that she was a fool to let the Lieutenant get away." Jasper smiled as he remembered that conversation with the elderly matchmaker. "And your father didn't escape unscathed either, Harmon. It seems Aunt Florence gave him an earful about what he should be doing to bring Josie back to Florida and make an honest woman of her."

"_I can help you get warm Sweetheart," Horatio murmured, delighted with the darkening of her eyes as his hands caressed her silky skin. "We start like this," he pulled her close into his arms, dipping his head to brush his lips across her mouth. The light kiss turned into something much more passionate, leaving them both breathless when Horatio's mouth left hers. He watched as her blue eyes fluttered open slowly, their blue depths almost indigo in the dim light. Jo licked her lips, feeling Horatio's body tense beneath her exploring fingertips._

"_That's very nice Lieutenant, but before we go any further, I … have a couple of questions."_

"_What questions Josie?" Horatios' voice was husky, his warm lips nibbling the sensitive spot near her neck and shoulder. "I don't want to spend all our time together talking."_

"_I don't think there is much danger in that Lieutenant, but I do have to know that we won't be interrupted this time." She felt his chest heave against her with silent laughter. "I'm serious, I don't think I can take another interruption when we have … plans to be together. I might have to do something rash like give your phone to Roxie for safe keeping." This time she felt him smile against her skin. "But she might try calling all her doggie friends that have gotten homes in other states, so I hope you've got enough minutes." Now Horatio lifted his head, their eyes meeting in the low light._

"_Ok, Josie. You've got one minute. What do you want to know? And for the record Sweetheart, my cell phone is on the bureau where I'll make sure to ignore it for the next several hours," he answered her, forcing himself to take a deep breath and concentrate on what she was saying._

"_My Aunt is home safely, playing Canasta with Mr. Grundle, yes?" Horatio nodded, his eyes never leaving her face as she trailed a finger down his neck and across his chest. "There will be no emergencies to take you rushing away from me in the night?" Jo slanted a glance up at him as he shook his head no. "Are you expecting a call from Kyle tonight?" Again he indicated no, and asked his own question after a moment._

"_Are you expecting any calls Sweetheart?" _

"_Nope. I spoke to Richard's parents today. They have the boys for the weekend. Jilly doesn't have access to a phone and Jasper and I spoke earlier today. I'm a free woman tonight." Jo leaned forward and brushed her lips across his._

"_Good," he murmured, returning her kiss. He moved quickly then and Jo found herself on her back, Horatio's arms on either side of her. "That means no interruptions tonight," he told her huskily, one hand stroking her hair back from her face._

"_Hmmm, may I remind you, Lieutenant, you … ended it the last time."_

"_Well, it was your aunt who needed my help," Horatio murmured, brushing another kiss across her mouth while stretching his body out alongside hers._

"_But, you didn't tell me that she was in danger or that she was helping you with a case." Josie murmured, Horatio's nearness suddenly making it difficult to concentrate._

"_She didn't want you to worry, Josie. I … was only following her request." Horatio slid one hand along her flat stomach, his eyes traveling over her lovely body. "Enough talking Josie. I want to love you Sweetheart. We've waited far too long," he added, his lips moving across her skin towards the shadowy hollow that had kept the towel in place earlier._

"_I've got one more thing I have to tell you Horatio." Josie murmured, her fingers sliding through his ginger hair._

_He sighed softly, asking "Can't it wait until morning?"_

Jo set her cup of coffee down on her desk, looking in dismay at the stack of paperwork and files that had appeared since she'd left yesterday afternoon. It looked like at least a couple hours of work, she thought, pulling up her calendar in Outlook. A glance at the screen told her she had several care meetings later this morning and one staff meeting after lunch. Before she settled into her paperwork, Jo pulled out her phone, noticing the new email icon in the upper corner. The thought that it might be from one of the twins' teachers had her scanning the list quickly. She didn't see anything from the elementary school, but she did recognize one from Miami and a certain Crime Lab. Before she could tap the tab to open it, a knock sounded on her door, and she dropped the device into her desk drawer.

"Come in," she called quickly, pushing the sudden image of a certain red-haired Lieutenant with her beneath the sheets of his bed out of her mind as the door opened.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**H: A Time for Healing**

**Chapter 38**

"Boys," Jo looked from Liam to Kieran sternly, "You broke a very serious rule here. Do you know what you did?" The twins looked at each other, Kieran shifting his weight from one foot to the other. It was difficult to determine how upset Aunt Jo was, Liam reflected, fiddling with his pencil, and wondering where they should start with their explanation.  
>"Kieran," Jo pushed her hair back behind her ear, asking her nephew softly, "why did you contact Lieutenant Caine when I explained to you that he is very busy in Miami? He has responsibilities there that he can't just walk away from."<br>"But Aunt Jo, Mr. Horatio gave us his card, and said we could call him if we needed to any time," Kieran explained earnestly. "We met him in Florida when we were visiting you so he's not a stranger, Aunt Jo. We didn't really break the internet rule that we can't email someone we couldn't shake hands with. And we didn't bother him at work, really. We figured if we sent an email he wouldn't have to give us an answer right away." Jo bit her lip as Kieran's face split into a huge grin. "But he did say he CAN come to our Career Day Auntie! Too bad he can't bring the Hummer though." Jo found herself biting her lip to keep a straight face as Liam's muttered, 'Bummer about the Hummer' reached her ears.

**(The next morning in Miami)**

Horatio stopped outside the meeting room, his eyes taking in the scene before him. His CSI's were assembled around the table, as well as Frank Tripp and Alexx. He had called the morning meeting to put to rest the rumors that he was leaving CSI or that he was being transferred to another lab. Everyone seemed relaxed on the surface, sipping their coffee and nibbling on the fruit and bagels he had ordered. He pushed the door open to a chorus of 'Good Mornings' and went inside.

Forty-five minutes later, Horatio leaned against the wall, arms folded and surveyed his team.

"In my absence, Ms. Duquesne has kindly agreed to take over the daily scheduling and other routine duties." He looked at the perky blonde who beamed and nodded from her seat at the table. "Any questions?" Horatio asked, his blue eyes going from face to face. Detective Frank Tripp finished his last swallow of coffee and set the foam cup on the table. Moving restlessly in his seat, he looked at his friend and colleague.  
>"Horatio, this sounds hinckey to me. Are you sure Stetler's not sending you on some wild goose chase up there while he's up to something here in Miami? It wouldn't be the first time he's yanked your chain over something." Horatio's mouth twitched with a hint of a smile.<br>"I don't think so Frank, but it wouldn't hurt to keep your eyes and ears open here. You can reach me by email or send me a text if you see anything you don't think is right. Yelina will be available if anyone needs something … quietly investigated."

**(One evening sometime later in Minnesota)**

"If Mr. Horatio isn't staying at our house, do you think we still have to clean our room, Liam?" Kieran put his _Calvin and Hobbes_ book down as he looked at his twin in the lofted bed across from his own. Liam nodded, not looking up from his own book.  
>"Yes! I already checked with Aunt Jo." He put his bookmark between the dog-eared pages and leaned over to drop it onto the floor below. "I hope he talks about driving the Hummer in a police chase and chasing the bad guys out on the ocean in those fast boats we saw when we were there with Aunt Jo."<br>Passing by the twins' room, Jo knocked lightly and poked her head inside. "Hey guys, lights out. You've got school tomorrow and spelling tests! I know that you can both get them all correct. Then you won't have to take it again on Friday."

"OK, Auntie! Can you come in and say good-night?" That was Kieran's voice floating down from his lofted bunk. Setting the bath linens down on the small student size desk, Jo carefully climbed the ladder far enough to give her nephew a hug and wish him sweet dreams. Roxie's nails sounded on the hardwood floor accompanied by a sorrowful whine that her two favorite playmates were sleeping in the air where she couldn't join them.  
>"Aunt Jo," Liam's disembodied voice floated down from where he was snuggled under his blankets, "will Uncle Jasper take Roxie home when he comes next week? I think she'll be lonely in his apartment." Jo patted the pups head and climbed the ladder to wish her other nephew good-night.<br>"I don't think Jasper will take Roxie home, Liam. Jasper's friend has been staying at his apartment while he's been overseas and I think he's going to still be there while Jas is home. We'll have Roxie most of the time, I imagine."  
>"I think we need to go to the Petco before Mr. Horatio gets here, Aunt Jo. Roxie is almost out of the goopy stuff we put in her Kong toy and I saw her eat one of her fleece toys today. She might eat Mr. Horatio's sunglasses and shoes and gloves and stuff if she doesn't have some new toys. Good night Aunt Jo." Liam's voice was sleepy and she didn't think he even heard her wish him sweet dreams.<p>

**(That very evening in Miami…)**

Horatio let the car roll up the drive and waited while the garage door slid up silently. He maneuvered his vehicle into the darkened interior, the dim light glinting off the glossy black paint of the other occupant. Before he went in the house, Horatio ran his hand lightly over the hood, wondering again at his impetuous decision to purchase the vehicle. He had replaced the Minnesota plates with a Florida license plate and took it out once every other week or so to wash it or visit Aunt Florence. The first time she had watched him pull up to her house in it, she had only smiled and patted his hand, nodding her head in a pleased way.  
>"You did good, Lieutenant. Our Jo will be tickled when she sees it!"<br>"I hope so, Florence," Horatio had murmured, dropping the keys in his pocket. Images of Jo driving, her hair fluttering out of it's confining clip in the open air of the convertible, singing along with the Boss booming from the speakers were never far away when Horatio looked at the little Capri. Nor could he forget the sadness in her blue eyes has she had dropped the keys into the man's grubby hand at the used car dealership when she was trading it in for the minivan she needed if she was to bring both dogs back to Minnesota.

With a last glance at the little car, Horatio turned to go inside and finish his packing. Before he left the sunny shores of Miami tomorrow, he had some last minute things to finish up. Visiting Aunt Florence last week, she had pointed out that Horatio would be in Minnesota over the Valentines' Day holiday. He had nodded and murmured yes, not too concerned about finding 'the perfect gift'. But on his way home from picking up some new suits from his tailor yesterday, something in the window of the small jewelry store next door had caught his eye. It would be ready for him to pick up tomorrow on his way to the airport, the beaming shopkeeper had assured him with a wink of his eye.

Horatio stood in the doorway, staring at his neatly made up bed. Instead of being a haven for a night of dreamless sleep, he found memories of the night he and Jo had become lovers beneath the scented sheets waking him each time he'd drift off. As the time came for him to leave Miami, the memories had been more persistent and he had taken to sleeping on the sofa. With a sigh, he turned and left the room, picking the pillow up from where he'd left it just inside the door. Settling down on the sofa in his darkened living room, Horatio wondered if Jo's sleep was as fitful.

_As their passion slowly ebbed away, Horatio cuddled Jo close to him, feeling her breathing slowly return to normal. She was dozing, floating in and out of a woozy reality, when his warm lips lightly brushing hers brought her lashes sweeping upward to find him looking at her in the moonlight filtering through the window._  
><em>"Are you okay Josie?" he asked huskily, his hands caressing her silky skin beneath the sheet. She nodded contentedly and he felt her body stretch against his.<em>  
><em>"Yes."<em>  
><em>"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her softly, his thumb stroking her lips.<em>  
><em>Shaking her head, Jo whispered, "I didn't think it mattered."<em>  
><em>"Of course it matters, Sweetheart," he answered her, stroking her hair from her face.<em>  
><em>She misunderstood. "I didn't … know how you'd feel about …," Jo stumbled and found she wanted to hide her hot face in his shoulder.<em>  
><em>"Sweetheart, I would have taken it slower if I had known. It would have been better for you." He dropped a kiss on her lips, his blue eyes tender.<em>  
><em>"No Horatio." Jo felt suddenly shy of him. "I … it was wonderful. I wouldn't have wanted you to have done anything different."<em>  
><em>"It will be better for you next time Sweetheart, I promise." His voice was a rough rumble in her ear, and she felt his warm lips trailing kisses along her shoulder.<em>  
><em>"There'll be a next time?" she asked innocently.<em>  
><em>"Of course there will Sweetheart," he answered her. "Why would you think anything else?"<em>  
><em>"I just thought…" Horatio didn't let her finish, his mouth covering hers in a deep kiss that promised many more nights spent in each other's arms.<em>

The End - [Author's Note: this story/series will continue with Horatio and Jo, Kyle and Jasper meeting in Minnesota. Thank you for reading!]


End file.
